Sakura's Love from A to Z
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU. You don't have to utter a single sound whenever delivering Those Three Words for you can write it. Because using the alphabet is the only sane way to be organized and still manage to ace your psychology project.
1. Introduction

_Sakura's Love from A to Z_  
Introduction

* * *

**Name:** Sakura Haruno  
**Teacher:** Mr. Hatake  
**Grade:** Sophomore  
**Class:** Psychology

Today, you, Hatake-sensei, told us about our big college assignment for the semester. At first when I heard it, in complete honesty, I thought it was a big waste of my time and energy. Who can make an alphabet about their life? Seriously. I still think this way, but of course I will fulfill the requirements being how I aspire to do well in college.

As you know, for this project, we must take on aspect of our life and elaborate it into an A to Z form. For each letter, we must describe the part of our life. I had a lot of difficulty picking what topic I would use for such an assignment, when I came to realize it. I recognized that there is no better part of life than love. Finding love, falling in love, falling out of love, fighting for love or just plain being in love. This is so important and crucial to a life that without it, you die from a broken heart.

At first, I was a bit shaky about using this topic when I came to realize that you would be the one reading and grading it. Why, you may ask. It's no big secret that you are quite perverted. No offense, but you think that no one knows what is in the orange book of yours that you read all day. We do. We also know that it is written by our ultra-pervert health teacher, Jiraiya-sensei. Don't get me wrong, you're my favorite teacher in all my classes. This is why I have taken your class repeatedly for the past two years. So, even though I was a tad concerned with doing this project, I realized that love is the only thing in life that deserves this project. The ABC's of love.

As you probably know, I have myself a boyfriend and am currently madly, deeply and truly in love; ever since tenth grade. Our love grew and blossomed into the most beautiful and magnificent thing that it was so hard to believe it actually happened to me.

So, who is this mystery man, you may ask. Well, you already know who my one and only soul mate is. Yes, I am in love with the Konoha heartthrob, arrogant jack ass, bastard, womanizer, human ice cube, know it all, amazing kisser, none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Yeah, I just polished this up a bit, cause I accidentally did this whole college/high school thing, yeah, whatever. It's perfect now! **

**Anyways, I read this book once called ****Totally Joe****, and it was really good and had kind of the same thing as this. I loved the idea and thought i could elaborate and do this! **

**Reviews are loved if you have time and if you don't, please enjoy the story!**


	2. A is for Arithmetic

A is For Arithmetic

**Okay, so you're probably wondering why I started my project with a school subject that has nothing to do with love. You'd be surprised to know how much it does. I'd first gotten to know my dearest Sasuke-kun in the beginning of tenth grade just because of this stupid math subject…**

…

"Sakura, you're tutor will be Sasuke Uchiha." Ms. Shizune stated to me. She was my arithmetic teacher. My mom had been worried that I had a B in math so she instantly emailed the teacher and told her of my _predicament_. Even though I told them numerous times that I was fine and it was just because I forgot to study for a test, they insisted on it.

I thought I was having a bad enough day with the whole tutor thing, but to top it off, he had to be the almighty Uchiha. Alright, maybe not as good as his brother, Itachi, but he was still almighty and arrogant. I never really got to know him. So I thought that maybe he could be a closet caring-soul, or maybe even a momma's boy.

I was _so_ wrong.

"Hn." That was his amazing monosyllabic voice that scared me from behind. I turned around to see my tutor, holding out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Har-"

"I know who you are." He interrupted, not bothering to shake my hand. I hated him even more then. Although he looked particularly sexy, hot and extremely handsome at the moment, he was still a jerk.

We walked towards the library after his nice reply of, "Let's get this over with." School was over and the last thing I wanted to do after school was study with Sasuke. We sat down at a table in the corner of the massive library.

"I never thought that you, being such a nerd, would need a tutor." I instantly turned my head at this, giving him a glare. He laughed at this being how it was no match to his infamous Uchiha death glare.

"I always thought you were pompous."

"And?"

"And I was right." Sasuke snorted at this as an accomplished smile fell on my face. Serves that stupid Uchiha right.

"Just do the homework and if you have any questions, just ask." I took out my homework and started working on it.

After ten minutes, I was very happy to find out that I finished my homework before him. He just looked up at me, annoyed. I smiled innocently in response and he smirked. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind at the moment, but it must have made him happy. He kept looking at me and smirking. I couldn't help but think about how cute he was when he smirked. I wasn't about to become a fangirl like all those drooling idiots such as my best friend Ino-pig.

…

"You got them all right." Sasuke retorted. He was annoyed, and it was evident from his voice. I smiled proudly as he just snorted again, but I didn't really care since, hellz yeah, I beat the almighty Uchiha at his own game. And, just saying, he's the nerd because he's the one who has a game at math. Seriously.

"I know." I answered with all my dignity. He saw this and knew he had to ruin it. That is always what he did.

"Yeah, but you're still an idiot." I started pouting in a childish manner. I always seemed to do this when I was annoyed. "You shouldn't pout like that."

"And why not?"

"You're way too cute when you do." Sasuke was now smirking as my pout became a frown.

After my lips twisted into the horrible shape (seriously, smiles make the world go round), I asked, "Better?"

"Nah. I think you should pout again," his face came closer to my ear, "just for me." He whispered this, and, oh boy, was he in for it.

"Stupid Uchiha! Don't call me cute ever again!" I screamed before running out of the library leaving people in it turning their heads to a very bewildered Sasuke.

…

**Yup, I Sakura Haruno stood up to the almighty Uchiha. But seriously, he deserved it. The next day many were questioning me about what happened in the library. I shrugged it off and said nothing, not wanting to sound like a brat just because I stood up to him. Plus, all his fangirls would have killed me. I thought I was finally over with the whole Arithmetic escapade with Sasuke since I aced my test the next day, but I was so wrong…**

…

"Here." I heard a voice say from above me. I was looking at the A on my test that I took earlier that period. I looked up to see Sasuke standing there, holding my arithmetic notebook.

"Thanks." I whispered while taking the book out of his hands. I forced a smile as he smirked, noticing my unhappiness.

And before he walked away, he whispered in my ear, "I didn't know you were an artist." And with that, he took his seat on the other side of the classroom. I shuddered when I realized what he was talking about. See, I have this habit that when I get bored, I sketch people that look interesting in my class. I did the same with Sasuke.

I turned slowly to him, only to see he was smirking widely while holding up my picture. I quickly got up from my seat to get it back when the teacher began speaking.

I slumped down in my seat, defeated.

…

**Math had more of an impact than just those two stories. **

**We both started feeling something for each other a few weeks after the incident and used our math-ness to talk to each other…**

…

"I got a 98." Sasuke said slyly to me. I looked up at him quite irritated. Sasuke and I had started feeling something for each other a few weeks after the picture incident. We began this routine that after every test, we go up to each other and compete to see who got the better score. This was an excuse to let us talk as well as be a bit intimate with each other.

"96." I answered while showing him my paper and bowing my head in a defeated matter. He only smirked at this.

"I beat you." I was about to yell at him for being such a jerk when an idea popped into my head.

I came closer to him so that our foreheads were almost touching. I placed my hand over his hand that was currently resting on his desk.

"Congratulations." I breathed on his face while fluttering my eye lashes. I was quite proud of my method of flirting when I saw a reddish tint come across his cheeks. Yes, I, Sakura Haruno, made the almighty Uchiha Sasuke blush!

I wasn't sure what he was going to do then, but his eyes started to close and his face was leaning in closer to mine. It was as if he was going to kiss me. He _was_ going to kiss me if that stupid bell hadn't rung at that moment.

As soon as we heard the bell, we moved away, bid each other a goodbye and walked out of the classroom.

…

"100." Sasuke stated while pushing his test in front of me. I smirked. He had started rubbing off on me.

"101!" I cheered while giving him my test. He looked down at it and realized that I had conquered. I wasn't sure what was running through his head after that, but he got a blank expression on his face. A few moments later, it was replaced by a smirk.

Suddenly, he had me trapped in his arms. Since I was leaning on my desk, he quickly put his arms on the sides of the desk and moved his head towards my ear.

"Congrats." He whispered while playing with a strand of my curly, bubble gum pink, hair. I blushed like crazy as he kept us in the position we were in a few moments ago. We were interrupted by the bell, but he didn't bother to run off like I had done when I congratulated him.

"What's your next class?" He asked me suddenly.

I answered without hesitation, "Health,"

He took my hand and started moving us towards the door. "I have to pass there to get to my next class. I'll walk you."

I later found out that his next class was on the other side of the school.

…

**We also exploited math when it came to our senior year in high school. We both passed with flying colors on our finals and celebrated. I'm not going to exactly enlighten you on how we celebrated because you get enough of that in your **_**Icha Icha Paradise**_**. I know you're probably annoyed that I'm not explaining it, so I here by instruct you to take a break right now and read that perverted book of yours.**

**Anyway, as this letter of our English alphabet proves, even the littlest thing can be a big push. Just think, without this annoying math theory, we wouldn't be together today… **

**

* * *

**

Alright, so this is the first letter! Anyways, I hope you guys like this story and all. Any ideas for the next letter are welcomed but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing!

**Comments are always loved and appreciated!**


	3. B is for Brownies

B is for Brownies

**So, I assume that you've eaten the delectable dessert known as a brownie? I mean really, who hasn't? Ever hear of a Brownie Sale? I hadn't until the leader of FBLA told us that we were going to bake brownies and have a sale for them to raise money for the Valentine's Day dance coming up. It was pretty much a bake sale, but with _brownies_! **

**So, how does this story relate to love? Well, guess who appeared at the bake sale? Yup, you guessed correctly…**

…

"Why are we doing this again forehead?" Ino, my best friend in the entire world, asked. She was standing next to me and we were walking in the hallway to our FBLA meeting after school

"Because we're raising money for the dance."

"No, I mean, why am I here in FBLA, also known as nerd-central?"

"Because I wanted to join so it would look good on my college application as well as my application into Nation Honor Society and I didn't want to go alone so I forced you to come."

"Why not Hinata, Tenten or Temari?" These people Ino mentioned are my best friends.

"Hinata is too shy, Tenten has soccer practice, and Temari is too busy drooling over Shikamaru." Temari had been in love with a lazy genius, also known as Shikamaru Nara. It was quite obvious that he liked her back, but they are too stupid to realize it.

"Whatever."

"Ino, I know you'll-" I would have finished my sentence, but couldn't because at that exact moment I tripped on my shoelace and fell to the ground. Ino started hysterically laughing while I rolled my eyes and started picking up my books when I saw two other hands already doing so.

Onyx met Emerald.

"Hi." I whispered as he smirked and picked up the rest of my books. "Thanks." He smirked yet again. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill him for smirking. Not only that, but I wanted to eat him alive for being so darn hot.

"So, are you working at the bake sale?" Sasuke asked once we were standing up. Ino was there, but tagging behind, not wanted to ruin our _moment_. I haven't even told Ino I had feelings for him and she still suspected. Was I _that_ obvious?

I whispered back a simple yes, and I couldn't stop the blush appearing on the planes of my cheeks.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to stop by then, won't I?" Sasuke offered as I giggled lightly, the flush still there.

"I guess so."

"I'll see ya later, then." I just shook my head in response and watched his retreating back.

"Oh. My. God! What is going on with you and Sasuke?" Ino yelled once he was out of sight. I knew she liked Sasuke, seriously, what girl didn't, so I could understand her being a little jealous. I mean, she doesn't even need to go searching for a guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered while walking ahead of Ino.

…

"Ugh, no one is buying them." I said while sighing. Ino wasn't listening because she was to busy flirting with one of the guys at the table as I did my usual eye-rolling whenever she'd get a guys hopes up, and then watch them crash when she didn't call them.

We were half way through the brownie sale and no one bought any. I was losing hope until I saw a familiar looking guy coming near the table. Yup, you guessed right.

"Hi." I whispered and he smirked at me.

"So, how much are the brownies?"

"Two dollars each."

"Alright, I'll take ten." I smiled at him and got the brownies. I grin expanded to unimaginable heights when I saw girls running to the table that I was selling them at. It was axiomatic that they came for the sole purpose of their beloved Sasuke-kun buying the delectable treats.

"Thanks." He smirked at this, and then came behind the table. "W-what are you doing?" His lips quirked up more than before.

"Can't a guy help out his math buddy?" I laughed at this while he sat down next to me and we sold the brownies.

…

"Thanks again." I said. We had just finished at the bake sale and sold everything in sight. I waved to him and started to walk away from where we were in the gym.

"Wait," I stopped and turned around, "I, I was just wondering, well I have all these brownies I bought, and no one to eat them with." I smiled at him as he walked over to me and took my hand.

We ran out of the building and I soon found myself in the back of the school where a beautiful cherry blossom tree was. He stopped us there and sat down under the tree, patting the spot next to him, indicating that I should sit there.

"You want a brownie?" He asked as I sat down next to him. I nodded, so he took out a brownie. I thought he was just going to hand it to me, but I was _so_ wrong (ya know, _again_). He started feeding it to me, smirking at my shocked expression. As soon as he was done, I did the same to him.

**…**

"God, I'm so full." I said while trying to get up from my seat by the tree. I had eaten five brownies and so had he. He offered me his hand and I took it.

"I'll walk you home."

**…**

**Okay, so you're probably thinking that he walked me home, kissed me, and we became boyfriend and girlfriend? You guessed wrong yet again! Jeez, you were on a roll with getting things right in this paper. What's happening? **

**Well, about the kissing thing, it didn't happen because when I arrived home, my dad opened the door and started screaming at me for wandering off after school and him not knowing where I was. Then, he saw Sasuke and got even madder. It ended with him slamming the door in my future boyfriends face. **

**Yup, so we didn't get together with the adventure of brownies, but we sure realized how much we dug each other. **

**All this talk about brownies is making me hungry, so I'm going to go and make some for me and Sasuke. Cause seriously, who _doesn't like brownies_?**

* * *

**Okay, so this is the second chapter! **

**Anyway, the next one will be out later tonight. Any ideas are welcome but I know that my next one will be titled: _C is for Conversation Hearts_!**


	4. C is for Conversation Hearts

C is for Conversation Hearts

**I'm quite sure that you're familiar with the holiday known as Valentine's Day, right? Well, I am too! It's actually my favorite! Seriously, everyone is all, _"Christmas is better because you get presents and such!"_ But I'm all, _"Psh, a holiday with a big, fat, old guy, or a holiday with a naked baby?"_ _Everyone_ goes with the naked baby!**

**Plus, you get candies and hearts on this wonderful holiday. Okay, so you get more things on Christmas, but Valentine's Day is the holiday of love! Can you imagine a whole holiday on LOVE? I know it's so insane, it's borderline crazy! And, my whole paper is about love, so ergo, this will be the most awesome chapter so far! **

**Okay, now on to the actual topic of this chapter, conversation hearts. You know those delicious, heart-shaped candies that have sayings on them; some sweet and others containing some sexual innuendo. I like the sweet ones better. My favorite ones are the orange. My favorite saying is "Be Mine", because seriously, as possessive and stalker-ish as it sounds, everyone wants someone to say to them on this great holiday, "Be Mine". **

**…**

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I cheered while giving all my friends a white rose. Ino had told me that white roses mean friendship when I was at her mother's flower shop last night, and we both thought it was a wonderful idea to get them for our dear old pals.

Tenten delivered her goodies; delicious chocolates, while saying a proper thanks.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered while she and Temari handed out Hershey kisses.

"God, I hate being single! I need a man candy so badly right now!" Ino complained.

"Well, don't you know that Valentine's Day is also known as _Single's Awareness Day_?" I suggested, because I'm so happy and bright and, psh, I make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day!

At that exact moment, Sasuke Uchiha walked through the main school doors in all his sexy glory. All fangirls were drooling, because today was that special day that they thought they could get a date with Sasuke. I rolled my eyes at the girl's antics.

Something that surprised me was that he was walking toward us. Ino started hyperventilating, thinking that he was coming for her, which he probably was. We were both wrong however, because he came right in front of me and smirked.

"Happy Valentine's Day," He whispered, a really cute and adorable quality surfacing. After he gave his quick greeting, he fled.

"Oh. My. God! Sakura, what is going on with you and Sasuke?" Tenten demanded. I was currently blushing madly and Ino was giggling, since she knew that I could possibly dig him.

I whispered back my truthful answer. "I don't know,"

"Well, it seems that you won't be celebrating _Single's Awareness Day_ after all Sakura…" Temari said. All of them looked at me expectantly. I knew they wanted answers, but I really didn't know what to say.

Luckily, I was saved by the bell.

**…**

"Happy Valentine's everyone!" Shizune-sensei said as the class started. I was in science, sitting next to Hinata. Everyone shook their heads at her greeting, too tired for it was first period. "Alright, today, we're going to do a lab." Everyone groaned in annoyance at her statement. "We'll be using conversation hearts and putting them in water, let them dissolve and see if the volume and density changes," The whole class groaned again.

"This so isn't fun!" Naruto cried out as everyone laughed at the class clown. I turned my head to face said boy, and saw that he is sitting next to an obsidian eyed boy, who just so happens to be looking at me. I smiled at him and he smirked. Gosh darn did that smirk that always makes me blush which is like, embarrasing, duh!

"Since its Valentine's Day, I'll be setting up the pairs, boy and girl." Sasuke was still looking at me while Shizune was saying the pairs, so of course I returned the gesture.

All of the sudden, I felt Hinata kick my leg. I quickly looked over at her to see her blushing like mad. The moving of my gaze didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"S-s-she said t-that I-I'm w-working with N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. I looked at the poor girl and gave her a large smile.

"That's great! Go and knock him dead with your dazzling charm!" I cheered while pushing her off the stool so that she can go and sit with Naruto.

"Thanks," She whispered while walking off to the blonde.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," Shizune stated, then went on to another pair. My eyes met with the boy containing onyx eyes who just so happened to be smirking.

(but, really, what else is new?)

…

"I'll get the candy." Sasuke stated as I shook my head. He walked up to the counter with all the supplies on it and took a bag of the delicious looking conversation hearts.

"Okay, we need to see the volume with each melted heart. We need at least five. I'll put them in." I explained.

"Alright," Sasuke opened the bag as the smell of candy filled my nose. He was looking through the bag as I filled up the container to the correct meniscus.

He handed me the heart and I looked down at it. I have this habit that when eating them; I must look at every single one and see what it says. Whenever I go to candy stores and buy them, I have to look at each one and make sure that I get good sayings. Nothing's worse than the dopey ones.

The one that Sasuke just handed me said, _"2 CUTE"._ I blush at this, even though it was just a random heart that he picked out of the bag. Or so I thought. I looked up at him to see that he is smirking at me. I quickly turn my head and measure the volume and density.

When I was done, he handed me another one. I looked down at it to see that it says, _"CHARM ME"_. My blush reddens as I look up at him. I flash him a smile, hoping that's what he meant, and that he was really sending me these. He smirked at my smile.

When I was done, he handed me another one. I looked down at it to see that it says, _"CHILL OUT"_. Maybe he noticed how my face put Gaara's, a kid in my English class, bright red hair to shame. I stopped for a second and let my blush fade. Once it did, I measured everything.

_"GET MY DRIFT"_ made its way to me next. I smiled, guessing that he meant I knew what he was doing. I shook my head at him and he smirked. I took the measurements and looked at him expectantly.

He was sure to deliver, and handed me the last conversation heart for the lab. I was a bit nervous to what it could say, yet anticipating it greatly. I looked down at the green heart, and in white letters, it said, _"MELT MY HEART"_. If you didn't get this from previous chapters, Sasuke tends to have the semblance of an ice cube,_ a lot_, so this one obviously meant a whole lot to me.

I looked up at him with soft eyes and gave a genuine smile. The smile he returned to me made my heart do back flips and butterflies entered my stomach like a rampage.

"W-we're done." I stated. He shook his head, took our papers and walked up to the front desk to give them to Shizune. I took this time to look over at Hinata and see if she's fainted yet. See, Hinata has this humongous crush on the class clown, Naruto Uzumaki, and usually goes unconscious when he gets within five feet of her.

Luckily, she's awake, but looks as red as a tomato. Naruto and her seemed to have finished and are now talking. Apparently, whatever Naruto just said was funny, because Hinata was laughing her nervous, _"I'm-in-love-with-you-idiot"_ laugh.

The bell rang at that moment so I grabbed my bag and started to walk over to Hinata. As I was heading that way, Sasuke walked past me and dropped something into my hand. As soon as I felt his warm hand on mine, I looked over to him, but he had already passed.

"Sakura," Hinata called while waving her hands in front of my face. I must have spaced out for a bit.

"Oh, sorry about that," I whispered. Hinata just smiled at me, "So how did it go, you know, with lover boy?" She became very red at my comment.

"G-good," She answered. "How was it with Sasuke?" Hinata contained a mysterious glint in her eyes that I'd never seen her possess. It actually kind of scared me. Then, at the mention of Sasuke, I remembered that there was something in my hand. I quickly brought it to my face only to see a conversation heart.

My eyes widen when I see what's on it.

"Is that from Sasuke?" Hinata asks. I shake my head yes. "What does it say?" I'm too shocked to speak at the moment, so I hand it over to her. Her mouth widens when she sees what it says. Yup, in big, pink letters on an orange, candy heart, it says:

_"BE MINE"_

**…**

**Yup, you read correctly! I, Sakura Haruno, experienced one of every girl's dreams; receiving a _BE MINE_ conversation heart on Valentine's Day by the boy she likes. You know what makes this so much better? It was from Sasuke; the guy that never interacts with the opposite gender, the guy who is known as a jerk, and a guy who is most certainly _not_ romantic. This event went down in Konoha Jr. High, Valentine's Day history. Okay, well, it did it my book. Hardly anyone knew about it; only me, my friends, Sasuke, and maybe Sasuke's friends.**

**This isn't the only encounter Sasuke and I had with conversation hearts that day. We were only in four classes together; arithmetic, science, lunch and our last period class, art. We'd steal secret glances at each other in class, and he even smirked at me as he passed my lunch table. **

**Okay, back to the conversation hearts, well, I was walking out of art…**

…

"Hey," Sasuke greeted while coming up to me. I was currently walking toward my locker.

"Hey Sasuke," I responded, trying not to turn red.

"So, you know, there's a dance at the school tonight. Well, yeah, I guess you'd know that since you worked at the FBLA thing, and well," I stared at him, flabbergasted (extra points for big words, right?). It wasn't every day that Sasuke Uchiha stutters and has trouble with his words.

"Yeah, I know that there's a dance." I confirmed while smiling.

"Are you going with anyone?" Lee and Sai, my two crazy fanboys, had asked me to the dance today, but I had refused, hoping with all my life that this moment would come between Sasuke and me.

"No. Are you?" He shook his head no. I smiled as my inner self started jumping up and down.

"So then, maybe, you know, we could go together." He said with a little more confidence in his voice then before.

"I'd like that." Sasuke smirked at my response as I returned the same gesture. We looked at each other for quite a while. This silence was interrupted by someone knocking into me and causing all my books to fall on the ground. Sasuke quickly bent down to help me pick them up. He started to laugh once he saw a small, pink box on the floor along with my books.

"Conversation hearts, huh?" He asked while handing me the box. I flushed instantly and shook my head.

"Would you like one?" I asked while pulling down my shirt. He nodded and I dug my hand into the box. I was too nervous and embarrassed to look at the one that I handed him. All I knew was that it was pink.

He looked at it, and then smiled.

"Okay," He whispered. He took his index finger and tilted my chin up, moving his face close to mine slowly. I went even redder then before trying to rationalize what was going on. His surprisingly warm lips, opposite is cold persona, hit mine as I froze, not knowing what to do. It was my first kiss.

He pulled away quickly, slowly opening his eyes. Mine were wide open the entire time. I would have closed them if we kissed longer. He smirked at my reaction and started to walk away from me. Before he passed me though, he put the conversation heart in my hand.

As soon as he left, and all the people watching our public display of affection starting to clear, I held up the heart to my face. Two simple words:

"_KISS ME"_

**…**

**Yup, Sasuke Uchiha was my first kiss, and I his. It's crazy, I know. **

**Well, that Valentine's Day was most certainly one of my favorites. And I owe it all to _Neccos_, the brand that makes those delectable candies. **

**I actually did some research on them and found out that they add new ones every year. And every year, they name the new ones after a certain category. In the year of 2008, they were named after weather. Last year, they were named after animals or pets. The company came up with these candies in 1902. All of them are rated-G, even though I highly disagree. But then again, Sasuke does say I have a perverted mind and make them sound wrong. Like one says, _"My Pet"._ How are you _not_ supposed to take _that_ in a perverted sense? I mean you, Hatake-sensei of all people, should understand that. **

**Jeez, maybe Sasuke was right, I am spending too much time in your class and you're corrupting me with your perverted-ness.**

**Just kidding!**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, so this is updated really late and I am very sorry, but I'm glad that so many people like the idea and stuff! I actually hate conversation hearts! Yeah, I'm weird, but whatevs! **

**Oh, and all the information on the conversation hearts in this chapter are true. I looked it up and everything! And the _"My Pet" _one is real and all. My perverted friend John came up with it when I gave them to him for Valentine's Day! Stupid, stupid John, corrupting me…he's kinda like Kakashi, actually…**

**If you could, please review and give me some ideas for "D". I was thinking of doing "DANCE" but I want it to be different and stuff, you know? Anyways, I'd love if you guys gave me some ideas, or just telling me if you liked the chapter!**


	5. D is for Dattebayo

D is for Dattebayo

**Okay, so right now, you're thinking, **_**"WTH"**_**, right? Yeah, I assumed you would. Well, if you didn't know, Dattebayo means **_**"Believe it"**_** in Japanese and is said numerous times by Naruto, one of my friends. Okay, you're still thinking I'm crazy, right? Yeah, well believe it (no pun intended) or not, that saying happens to appear so much in my life, and life situations. **

**So we left off with a kiss, and me having a super sexy guy to go to the dance with. Yup, life is good. Or so I thought at the time. Around here is when my fairytale crashes; hard.**

…

"I shall ask Hinata-chan to the dance, Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed, right in my face. I rolled my eyes. That saying has been way over used by him; seriously. I mean, it was cool in the beginning, but then, I realized it's not so cool when you're losing your hearing from it.

"That's wonderful Naruto." I said. We were both on the same bus, so we usually sit together. I had finally gotten over the shock of me and my future boyfriend's kiss, and was able to form rational sentences.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Yup," I answered, very sure. See, Hinata has liked him for, I don't know, five years now. He's noticed; _finally_.

"So, should I call her, or ask her online?"

"Online, that way if she faints, you won't hear it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," I assured while laughing to myself.

"Dattebayo!" And there it goes again…

…

"Are you sure that I look okay? Will Naruto like it?" Hinata asked while looking down at her beautiful, purple dress.

"Dattebayo!" I cheer as my friends laughed. I was, of course, mocking Naruto to make Hinata feel better about their date.

"Well, enough about me, what's going on with you and Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked. Hinata doesn't stutter when she's with her friends alone; which is good because seriously, it's so hard to understand someone that fumbles on their words.

"Um, well, I'm going to the dance with him tonight." I stated softly as my friend's face's lit up with excitement.

"Awesome!" Tenten cheered. I smiled at them.

"Then what are you doing just standing here? We have to get you dressed!" Ino screamed while grabbing her torture - I mean, make up kit.

…

Deciding to meet at the dance as opposed to doing that whole awkard pick-up and meet-the-parents thing. Especially after his and my dad's last "encounter". But it probably would've been easier for him to call me pretty or whatever, because it was a little more awkward just meeting on the dancefloor.

He definitely wasn't chatterboxing it tonight, so I had to start.

"You look very handsome." It's true. He's as hunk-a-licious as ever! His hair is gelled, but not to much that it looks greasy and he is wearing dress pants and a dress shirt. I could eat him, but that would be called cannibalism and that is frowned upon in many societies. **(Totally quoting **_**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**_** there)**

He did this awesome smirk thing that isn't too foreign.

"May I have this dance?" He asked while pulling out his hand. I smile, and take it, but of course. It wasn't a usual side to his Sasuke-ness, but I'm surely not complaining.

"I'd love to, Sasuke-kun." Of course, I had to add the suffix. Not only did I do it because well, I dig him, but because of all the raging fangirls that were watching, currently wishing death upon me. I giggled softly at just the thought.

And as we sway slowly to the song that is playing, I felt that this is right. This is where I'm meant to be and where I want to be. I never want to not be in his arms. I want to stay like this forever.

Dattebayo!

…

"Sakura-chan, you wouldn't mind if we steal dear Sasuke-kun over here for a few dances, would you?" Karin, A.K.A total-whore-slut, asked in her obviously fake, who-does-she-think-she's-kidding, voice.

"Surely," I answered, not afraid of what they'd do with Sasuke. I trust Sasuke, and know that he keeps a hit list under his pillow, Karin on the top of his list.

Sasuke looked at me with a remorseful look as I smiled and waved him goodbye. Once he's was out of sight, I let out a sigh, because I was alone. And if you haven't noticed, I feed off of social contact. I looked around and see Naruto and Hinata dancing. I inwardly let out a _"Dattebayo"_ for my own enjoyment. I laughed to myself at my funny remark, because hello, who _doesn't_ laugh at themselves?

"I thought he came to the dance with you." Someone commented, coming behind me. I spun around in my gorgeous, silver high heels that I'm currently wearing, to see my dear old friend Ino. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but I don't care if he dances with other girls. It's not like he's my boyfriend or whatever."

"But if tonight goes well, then he will be. I don't think you want your man going around dancing with his fangirls." It was true; I was a bit annoyed about that. But _hello_, he wouldn't do anything! He likes _me_, right?

_"Dattebayo!"_ My inner self **(psh yeah I have an inner self! Who doesn't?) **cheered in self-confidence. I smile at her, because she's just cool like that.

Maybe this saying isn't _that_ bad…

…

It had been a half an hour since I've seen my man candy, and of course, I'm getting worried. What if Karin and her posse raped him or something? That would be bad, _obviously_.

So, I started wandering around the heart-covered gym in search for him. I couldn't find him for a good five minutes until I heard a recognizable laugh from the corner. Yes, that ear-shattering noise belonged to none other than Karin.

Yeah, okay, I was wrong about that laugh belonging to Karin. I mean, it's not possible to giggle while kissing, right? Karin and Sasuke are currently kissing. Yup, my date, kissing. Kissing! _Not_ cool whatsoever.

"Um, hi," I whispered, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear, because he moved his head so fast and looked at me and my almost tearing face. Okay, I'm kind of emotional and not rational when so. So running out of the gym without hearing the full story was kind of, stupid? Yeah, I know.

Sasuke rab after me, but even in my time of poignant expression, I'm still smart. I dashed into the girl's bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke's a jerkwad…Dattebayo…

…

**Okay, way too much drama? Yeah. I know! Sorry about that, but welcome to the life of a girl whose crush had just kissed another girl after he just kissed her that morning and asked her to the dance and obviously digs her; I know, _it's crazy_.**

**So, **_**dattebayo**_** is a cool word, and I use it frequently now; especially when I'm with Naruto, who is at my house right now. I told him about the title of the story, and he went crazy. Oh, and he says _hi sensei_.**

**Anyways, life isn't looking to good for me right now, but turn that little page of yours (and I'm not referring to your porn), and read on! I mean, so far, I could totally not predict a happy ending. But there always is that saying...**

**_"If your life doesn't have a happy ending, then your life isn't over yet..."_**

**Corny, yeah,**

**Dattebayo!**

* * *

**Short and suck-ish? Yeah, I know, and I'm really sorry! I couldn't think for this one and I feel really bad! Please forgive me!**

**Anyways, I love Naruto and his **_**"Believe it"**_** saying, so this was cool. I loved all the ideas that everyone gave me for this story and greatly appreciated them, but the person that truly gave me the inspiration, even though it was unintentional, was _Sassy Saku_ in her review for my story****! So thanks! **

**I have an excellent idea for the next chapter, but your suggestions are always loved! Oh, and so are reviews, but you guys already know about that…**

**Next one will be up on Friday and will be much, much longer than this one!**


	6. E is for Email

**WARNING**: If you absolutely can't stand the couples: ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina, or ChoIno, then I advice that you don't read this because there are mentions and some e-mails of them. Sorry, but don't worry your little hiney's off SasuSaku fans, because there is definitely some of that in here! Oh, and if you don't read this for the reason above, then I pity you for misses such an amazing chapter, just because you don't like a part of it.

* * *

E is for E-mail

**Yes, for letter E, I am doing e-mail. You know electronic mail. Someone can send you letters, chain-mail or just something they found funny on the internet. **

**Honesty, when I receive e-mail, I get so excited because I feel so loved that someone wanted to talk to me. Okay, that sounds really sad, but I know that you secretly feel the same way. **

**After the whole thing happened at the dance, I happened to be receiving a lot of e-mails from everyone…including Sasuke.**

* * *

_Friday, February 14_

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Ino Yamanka  
**Subject:** _WTF?_

Hey Sakura! Where did you go? I mean at the dance and all. I talked to you earlier at the dance, but then I couldn't find you anymore. Choji said that he saw you running out of the building with Sasuke following you.

What happened? Are you okay? Shall the girls and I come over with some delicious ice cream and sulk about our sad, pathetic, man-candy-less lives?

Love always,

Ino

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Tenten Kirikari  
**Subject:** _Where for ought thou Sakura?_

Sakura, are you okay? I'm so worried about you! Sasuke was randomly beating up walls, muttering your and Karin's name all night. Where'd you run off to and most importantly, what happened? What did the Karin-witch do?

Call me or e-mail me! I'll be up all night wondering how my deary is!

Love ya babes,

Tennie

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Temari Subaku  
**Subject:** _Some ass kicking in le future?_

What's up Sakura? I heard something about Karin and stuff, but not exact details! Does Sasuke need a good beating or something? I'd be happy to give it to him, as you know. I hate men; especially Shikamaru who was dancing with some slut tonight. Sasuke was probably being all man-whore-ish tonight, right?

Call me and we can plot our plan for the _mysterious extinction _of the male population.

Love,

Temari

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**Subject:** _What did that whore…I mean Karin, do this time?_

Hey Sakura, are you okay? I miss you. I heard what happened because Sasuke was talking about it to Naruto, and I was standing right next to him. Before he got into details onto what happened though, Sasuke told me to leave. He and Naruto got into this big thing about me, but I told them I'd go.

Anyways, I'm really sorry about what happened, you know. I'd hate if that happened to me and Naruto. Stupid slut, whore, ugly, man-ish looking red-head who is a sad excuse of human flesh. She needs to die; painfully.

If ya need any words of inspiration, support or someone to make you laugh, call me up, or use Ino's plan. Chocolate ice cream does sound awfully tempting right now, ne?

Love and Hugs and Kisses and Chocolate,

Hinata

* * *

**To:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**CC:** Ino Yamanka, Tenten Kirikari, and Temari Subaku  
**Subject:** _Come now, and bring le chocolate_

Hello my dear galpals. I am not doing so well tonight; as you can tell. I just received all your e-mails and they made me feel so loved that you guys were concerned about me. I love you lots.

Oh, and the dance story, yeah, well Sasuke's stupid fangirls stole him away to dance, and I said it was okay, because, HELLO, he isn't mine or whatevs. Plus, I know, well _thought_, that he didn't like any of them; wrong-o.

I find him a half an hour later KISSING Karin! Yup, as Hinata so nicely put it in her letter, the whore-slut-waste of human flesh thing! That's her! Oh, I'm so mad and hurt and yeah, maybe I shouldn't have run off without hearing an explanation, but seriously, wouldn't you all do the same?

Temari, sorry about the Shikamaru thing; even if it's obvious that he likes you…

Ino, hm, you were hanging out with Choji…wonder why…

Hinata, I'm so glad you had a good night with Naruto and that he's all protective of you! That made me so happy, you have no idea! I was like cheering! Oh, and thanks for being concerned. And the chocolate and kisses and all were an excellent touch!

Sleepover and chocolate ice cream would sound loverly right now! Come on over lady's and we shall wallow in sorrows like there is no tomorrow!

Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,

Sakura

P.S. Ino, please bring the _Titanic_, Tenten, please bring the dart board, Hinata, be a doll and please also bring some brownies with that chocolate ice cream, and Temari, please bring the tissues.

* * *

_Saturday, February 15_

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Ino Yamanka  
**Subject:** _F is for friends that do stuff together…_

Hey girl! What's up? Last night was so fun! Especially since the Spongebob marathon was on! And Patrick Starfish…he is such a hunk!

Feeling better about the whole Sasuke thing? I hope so 'cause I hate seeing you all sad and crying emo tears! It gets me so emotional!

Call me if you need to talk!

Love always,

Ino

P.S. What was that with the whole Choji comment?

* * *

**To:** Ino Yamanka  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** _U is for you and me…_

Oh, you think Patrick is a hunk…and he's overweight…and so is Choji…hm…

The Sasuke thing is still bugging me to no end, but whatever. I'll be good, you know? Maybe I'll consider letting him breathe my air by a few weeks…maybe.

Last night was really fun and so was the chocolate ice cream! It was so tasty! And thanks for crying with me last night, and giving me support! I love you so much!

Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,

Sakura

P.S. I'll let ya figure out that on your own…

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Temari Subaku  
**Subject:** _No more tissues_…  
**Attachment:** _Seriously Awesome Letter_

Hey Sakura! Isn't it a loverly morning full of fun and enjoyment and everything wonderful? I know, I'm being a bit to happy right now, but read the e-mail attached to this e-mail and you will so understand. Oh, and I did say yes, by the way! Maybe men aren't that bad!

So, my tissues are all gone, but that's okay! I totally forgive you for using my favorites!

Last night was so fun! I hope that you're feeling better after it! I know that I do! Plus, Sasuke really isn't worth your time. You know what they always say…

"_Don't care about someone that makes you cry, because if they were really important enough to care about, they wouldn't make you cry." _

That was deep, and on my horoscope today.

Have a loverly day!

Love,

Temari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Attachment:_

**To:** Temari Subaku  
**From:** Shikamaru Nara  
**Subject:** _no subject_

Temari,

Hi, it's Shikamaru. Sorry about last night. I heard from Ino that you were pissed at me for dancing with another girl. This is going to be so troublesome, but to tell you the truth…I only did it to make you jealous. And it worked. So that is why I'm asking you this:

Will you be my girlfriend?

Yours truly,

Shikamaru

* * *

**To:** Temari Subaku  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** Holy Freakin' Crap

OMG! I'm so happy for you Tema! This is such awesome news! And I told you that he liked you! I told you! I'm so awesome! Seriously, I'm like patting my back in accomplishment right now!

Sorry about using all your tissues, but they are the best out of all of ours! They are soft and gushy and smell like flowers! How could you pass those babies up?

That was such a truly emo quote Temari, and I'm touched. I'm so close to tears right now. It was just… beautiful! I mean, you were a poet and you didn't even know it! Wow, I'm such a loser…

Love ya

Don't go changing,

Sakura

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Tenten Kirikari  
**Subject:** _Dart practice anyone?_

Wow, last night was really fun! And so was darts! It was such a smart idea using the boy's pictures as the target. You really are genius! Genius, I tell you!

What are we going to do today m'darling? I kinda want to go shopping, believe it or not, because I'm in the mood to impress a certain Hyuuga, and I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, mean Hinata. I'm just gonna let you guess who I'm talking about. Whatcha think about that?

Sasuke is an ass who needs to die! Making you cry like that all night was NOT cool! I hate men; especially Hyuuga who didn't even GO to the freakin' dance.

Love ya,

Tenten

* * *

**To: **Tenten Kirikari  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:**_ Dart practice…hm…sure, why not?_

I know, I know, I am rather brilliant. I'm just a bit concerned on how our dear Ino got those pictures so easily. Do I sense some stalking?

Holy freakin' lord, Tenten likes someone? This is crazy girl, I swear, there is so much stuff in there! Sorry, I just had to quote the _Hillshire Farm_ salad commercial there…

Anyways, you and Neji would make such an adorable couple! And so what if its Hinata's cousin! She'd be so happy for you! As am i! And Ino is gonna have a field day when she finds out that you can give her a makeover!

Sasuke does need to die, yeah. Crying…not so fun. Neji is an ass for not going to the dance. And you looked so hot too. He just doesn't know what he's missing out on!

Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,

Sakura

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**Subject:** _Jack: __Never let go…_

Ah! Saki! That was so fun last night! I loved it, and the chocolate. Yummy, yummy, yummy, I've got chocolate in my tummy!

I'm so glad that we watched the _Titanic_! It was so beautiful and I was bawling my eyes out! It gets me every time! I love the whole love connection in that! It's so beautiful!

So how is it going with Sasuke? Has he called you or anything? I don't think he has your number, so yeah… Whatevs!

Keep a smile on girl! Oh, and guess who has a date tonight with one hunk of a man? I do! Yup, Naruto called and asked me if I'd like to accompany him to dinner tonight! He's taking me to a big fancy restaurant and everything! I'm so excited! And this means that we have to go shopping for a dress today! Call me babes!

Love and Hugs and Kisses and Shopping,

Hina-baby

* * *

**To:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** _Rose:__ I'll never let go. I'll never let go Jack._

Tsk, tsk, tsk Mrs. _Uzumaki_…

I know what you mean with the whole _Titanic_ thing! It totally gets me too! And the love connection, totally! Seriously, I have this whole thing for forbidden love! It's so…risqué!

Chocolate…yummy! I should go and get some right now! Although, I have to say that your fudgey fudge brownies beat out the ice cream and candy combined! I don't know how you do it, but you manage to!

I'm so excited for your date today! Could there be some smoochage? Who knows the wonders of an evening with your lovely boyfriend! And we need to go shopping today because Tenten wants to impress Neji! Yup, she digs Neji! It's crazy with all these love connections, you know?

Sasuke, yeah, I hate him, a lot. Death shall be blessed upon his soul! But not really, 'cause, sadly, I'm still in love with him and would be heartbroken if he were to die. Maybe Karin should just die…yeah…I like it.

I'll call you now and three-way everyone so that we can go to le mall! I need to shop now, my dear Jack

Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,

Rose

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**CC: **Temari Subaku, Tenten Kirikari and Ino Yamanka  
**Subject:** _The most amazing date…ever!_

Oh. My. God. I just had the most amazing night in all my freakin' life! Let me go on with the story…

My Attire: Absolutely stunning, purple dress that stops right above the knee. Sparkling silver jewelry with the heart necklace I purchased today. Black leggings and purple ballet flats. Black cardigan since, HELLO, it's freezing outside and the dress is spaghetti straps. My hair is down and slightly wavy due to Saki's wavy gel goop. A tad of purple eye liner, purple eye shadow, black mascara and clear lip gloss.

Naruto's Attire: Black dress pants and a bright orange dress shirt. (He still looks gorgeous even if it is a bright orange shirt). Nice black shoes. His hair is messy, but in a totally cute and irresistible way, you know? Eyes are extremely blue when he sees me and makes me want to kiss him right on the spot, but I don't, obviously.

Location: My house first, awesome Italian restaurant second, and walk on the beach lastly.

House: Neji answers the door and freaks when he sees Naruto, naturally. I come down, looking very hot, might I add. Naruto's eyes go wide and he tells me that I look beautiful. Neji punches him and I run to his aid, yelling, yup YELLING, at Neji for doing such a thing. (Sorry Tenten!) He isn't bleeding, so I get him an ice pack. This is when my dearest daddy decides to come down. He sees Naruto and starts asking him questions like, "What are your intentions with my daughter?" and ladidadida… Once Naruto is good and my dad is satisfied, we leave. Neji tells him that if he hurts me he is dead.

Italian Restaurant: Most amazing lasagna, ever. Naruto orders a spaghetti and meatballs. We talk and make jokes. He's actually a really interesting person, you know? Plus, he makes me laugh so much, which is awesome!

Beach: He asks if I would like to go to the beach once we are done eating. I say yes and we drive there. We arrive, and he takes my hand as we start walking on the beach. No one is there and all we can hear are the waves. We don't talk for the first ten minutes, but it isn't awkward. I look up at the sky and see a shooting star.

Me: N-Naruto-kun, look, a shooting star! Make a wish!  
Naruto: I already got my wish.  
Me: W-what?  
Naruto: You.

(Okay, so it's really cheesy, but freakin' HELLO, it was so romantic!)

I blush incredibly and he takes his hand and brings it to my face, caressing my cheek.

Naruto: I love you.  
Me: I-I love you t-too.

I'm so on the verge of fainting right now, but don't, because seriously, why ruin this amazing moment. He smiles at me and moves his face closer. We kiss, and I had no idea what I was doing, but it lasted a while…yeah, five minutes…

That was my amazing night! Be jealous bitches!

Love you all and hope that you find your special someone, soon!

Hugs and Kisses and Love...yes...most definitly LOVE,

Hinata Uzumaki

* * *

**To:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** _Ah…young love…_

Holy crap! I am so excited for you right now, you have no idea! Who would have guessed that you, the shyest and quietest girl in our group got the first kiss?

Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,

Saki

* * *

**To:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**From:** Temari Subaku  
**Subject:** _OMFG_

I can't believe that you actually did it! You told him that you loved him and kissed him, all in one night, while looking incredibly fabulous!

Go Hina-chan, go!

Love,

Temari

* * *

**To:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**From:** Ino Yamanka  
**Subject:** _Die…painfully…but not really…_

Seriously, just die! No, I'm just kidding! But seriously, I can't believe that this happened to you! -jumps up and down and cries anime tears of happiness, _Rock Lee Style_-

Love always,

Ino

* * *

**To:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**From:** Tenten Kirikari  
**Subject:** _Neji Darling!_

Awesome, awesome, awesome Hinata! You did it and I'm so super proud of you! Although, I don't approve of the Neji and yelling thing! Sorry! He did deserve it though! How dare he punch Naruto and threaten him!

Tell him I love him…but not really…

Love ya,

Tenten

* * *

_Sunday, February 16_

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**Subject:** _I'm too young to die!  
_**Attachment 1:** _Letter of death  
_**Attachment 2:** _Reply to letter of death_

Don't kill me, m'kay? I did something bad; really bad. Please forgive me for I have sinned against my bestest friend.

Naruto e-mailed me, and asked for your e-mail, because Sasuke was asking for it so he could talk to you. I'm really sorry!

Just wanted to warn you!

Naruto's letter is attached to this and so is my response!

Tons of love!

Forgiveness equals Love...remember that...

Love and Hugs and Kisses and Pleading,

Hinata

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Attachment 1:_

**To:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**From:** Naruto Uzumaki  
**Subject:** _Favor please…_

Hey Hinata-chan! I had a great time last night and I miss you!

There is apparently some rule that guys don't call the girls that they like until two days after their date, so I thought it was okay to e-mail you. It is, isn't it?

Anyway, I have a favor to ask you. Teme has been bothering me about Sakura and he wanted to know Sakura's e-mail! I said that I couldn't ask you, but he kind of threatened me. If you don't, I'll understand, but I'd greatly appreciate if you did!

Love,

Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Attachment 2:_

**To:** Naruto Uzumaki  
**From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**Subject:** _But of course…  
_**Link:**_ Sakura's E-mail Address_

Hi Naruto-kun! I also had a wonderful time last night and miss you greatly. I'm very excited about seeing you in school tomorrow!

The two day rule doesn't really matter to me, but if it matters to you, then you're doing fine!

Sakura will kill me for this, but her e-mail is attachted to this e-mail. If you find out that I'm dead tomorrow, just know that I love you with all my heart!

Love,

Hinata

* * *

**To:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** _Blasphemy!_

Blasphemy I tell you, blasphemy! That is what this horrid thing is! It's blasphemy! How could you do such a thing?

Alright, I'm done being mad 'cause your way to loveable to be mad at Hina! I understand your situation. I'm just so nervous about the e-mail!

Love ya  
And  
Don't go changing,

Sakura

P.S. We really need to work on your trust skills if you're that afraid of me killing you over something as little as this…

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Subject:** _no subject_

Sakura, it's me, Sasuke. Naruto got your e-mail address from Hinata. I wanted to say I was really sorry about what happened with the dance thing. I wish you would have stayed and let me explain.

The story is that I was dancing with Karin, involuntarily might I add, and she planted her lips on mine. I was about to push her away when you arrived, I swear. I don't have any feelings for her! I only like you and you alone! When you left, I screamed at Karin, and now she's afraid to even come near me!

Please forgive me! God, I sound so pathetic in this letter, but it'll be worth it if you forgive me.

Sincerely,

Sasuke

* * *

**To:** Tenten Kirikari  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**CC:** Ino Yamanka, Temari Subaku and Hinata Hyuuga  
**Subject:** _Hell-day has arrived my dearies...  
_**Attachment:** _Letter of hell_

Okay, so he e-mailed me! Yup! Hinata gave Naruto my e-mail address who gave it to Sasuke, and he e-mailed it to me!

I attached it to the e-mail! Tell me how you guys think I should reply to this, please!

Love ya

Don't go changing,

Sakura

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Ino Yamanka and Temari Subaku  
**Subject:** _Idiot!_

Hey, it's me and Temari and we're at my house right now! We got the e-mails and stuff and think that you should say that you're sorry for not listening and forgive him! He's way to hot for you to not go out with! Oh, and Temari says that you should forgive him 'cause his story sounds reasonable and something that the bitch would do.

Tell us what happens!

Love,

Temari and Ino

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Tenten Kirikari  
**Subject:** _Moron!_

Say you're sorry you freakin' retard! He is obviously remorseful! Take this opportunity while you got it gal!

Love ya,

Tenten

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Hinata Hyuuga  
**Subject:** _Sorry would be a good start…_

Yeah, so he's sorry. Say you're sorry to and forgive and forget! It's not that bad! Men make mistakes. Like Hitch said in the movie Hitch, _"I'm a guy. Since when do we get anything right the first time?"_ It's evident that he never dated anyone before; therefore, forgiveness should be given just like it was given to me.

Did I ever thank you for that, by the way?

Love and Hugs and Kisses and Forgiveness,

Hinata

* * *

**To:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** _I like subjects, thankyouverymuch!_

Fine, I forgive you, but only because I'm an extremely understanding girl, have irritating friends that don't shut up and have watched Hitch way too many times. You wouldn't comprehend that last one, but whatevs!

Yeah, so, I'm sorry for running off and not listening. I probably should have, but as you can tell, I'm an extremely emotional girl who isn't rational.

Sorry, again and maybe we can try the whole _date_ thing again sometime. It _was_ really fun while it lasted.

Your bail to society and my heart,

Sakura

* * *

**To:** Sakura Haruno  
**From:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Subject:** _Well so-rry!_

_I'm a guy. Since when do we get anything right the first time?_

Yeah, I know Hitch…

Hm, a second date would be wonderful.

Let's go to the movies tonight. I'll pick you up at six since we have school tomorrow, okay?

A very happy ex-convict of heart-breaking,

Sasuke

* * *

**To:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**From:** Sakura Haruno  
**Subject:** _Thanks…_

Sure.

A very excited soon-to-be-going-on-a-date-er,

Sakura

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about all the cursing and such in this chapter! Oh, and yeah, that's Hinata when she's not in school. Be afraid, be very afraid. Okay, she's yelling at me now for this, but whatever. **

**So, this is another way of communication that is extremely effective in our society today and definitely helped Sasuke and I, as you can see.**

**Let us stand up and praise the lord for the wonderful thing he created; the computer. **

* * *

**Holy freakin' lord that was such a long chapter! I'm sorry that this is an hour late! Please forgive me **_**Sharingan-grls**_** for being incorrect on the time of this fan fiction and when it came out!**

**I love **_**Hitch**_**, and the commercial for **_**Hillshire Farms**_** salad meat thing. That's the commercial that goes, "Go meat-meat, go meat-meat!" You can look it up on but I'm pretty sure that everyone's seen it!**

**My favorite e-mails in this chapter were Hinata's because they were so unlike her. Seriously though, she wouldn't stutter in e-mails and sure she can curse if she wants! It's not like she's saying it! That's just another wonderful advantage to the computer…**

**I hope that you liked this chapter and the next one will be out on Sunday or Monday.**

**Reviews and ideas are always loved!**

* * *

_Next Chapter: F is for Friends_


	7. F is for Friends

F is for Friends

**Yes, as we reach this wonderful letter of the alphabet, I officially dedicate it to my dear old pals who had always been there for me. They always love me, forgive me when I do stupid things, support me, help me get solutions to my problems and make me want to kill them more than once a day. Ah…all in the life of a girl with the most amazing best friends…**

**Alright, I shall have a psychic moment right now and guess that you're thinking about what my dear old pals have to do with me and Sasuke's relationship, and why I hadn't mentioned him at all yet. Am I right? Well, my friends actually did help in quite a few ways. **

…

_Ino Yamanka:_

Yes, Ino, the girl who has been my friend since I was in kindergarten and she stood up to all those mean bullies that made fun of my large forehead. You know her, right? I'm not sure if she ever took your class, but she goes to the same college and all.

Anyways, if you haven't noticed, she seems to be kind of, oh how do I put it, a loud, blonde, gossip-loving blabber mouth. As soon as the word was out that Sasuke and I were dating again, the whole school knew.

She always picks out the best outfits and makes sure that I look just fine and dandy for my lovely boyfriend; or, soon-to-be boyfriend.

There is one thing that I dislike intensely. She just doesn't know when to stop talking. I mean, it's obvious when she needs to shut up because what she's saying is personal, but she doesn't realize it.

So, you're thinking, "What could this lovely girl ever do wrong in such a relationship as yours and Sasuke's?" Yes, that's what they all think.

And their all wrong.

-

My dear Sasuke-kun and I were walking down the hallway in school, hand in hand. He was walking me to my locker, and then we'd go to eat lunch with our friends.

"Did I tell you how pretty you looked today?" Sasuke whisperd. I look at him and he's looking incredibly sexy leaning against the locker next to mine with that arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Then, I looked at my appearance and see that I'm in a sweatshirt and my favorite pair of jeans. I had no makeup on and my hair is an absolute mess.

"No I don't." I answered while facing my locker and taking out my history book.

"Oh, but you always look beautiful in my eyes." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

I don't really know how to react to his comment, so I just giggle as he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," I breathed while moving my head to the side so he could plant more butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Look at you two love birds!" Ino chirped while clapping her hands, walking over us.

"Hey Ino," I sigh edas Sasuke lets go of his grip around my waist and grabbed my hand. Don't get me wrong. I love my darling Ino, but seriously, we were having a moment. Sasuke just nodded his head in Ino's presence. Normally, he would ignore her, but there's this unwritten rule that the guy has to be nice to his girl's friends. Whenever broken, the boy receives a slap. Well, not really, but you get the point.

"So how is everything going between you two?" Ino asked while examining us with her eyes. She looks like she's about to jump Sasuke and eat him up, which, of course, annoys me. He is mine! Well, not really. He hasn't proclaimed us boyfriend/girlfriend yet, so I'm not sure.

"Fine," I answered while smiling at him. He smirked in response, so I take that as a good sign.

"Excellent, because when you got her upset the other day, she was so heartbroken, you know? We had a movie night with chocolate and everything. Yeah, we may have bashed you a little. Well, Sakura did. We just agreed. Isn't that right deary?" Sasuke turned to me and I looked at the ground, turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"Um, well, you see, I was just a tad upset, and I get kind of emotional and-"

"Sakura, it's cool." Sasuke said and by just the sound of his – super sexy – voice manages to calm me down and make me relax. In turn, I squeezed his hand and he caressed mine with his thumb.

"Good, because she said some pretty mean things. Like –"

"Ino, shut up." I commanded while trying to give her some hint with my eyes.

"What? It's not like he cares, right? Seriously, who cares if you called him a homo-sexual, jerk face who doesn't care about anyone but himself and his feelings and went and kissed a whore instead of you?" I'm very much considering beating her to a bloody pulp at the moment, but I don't because Sasuke might perceive me as a violent person. Oh, and because she's my best friend. Yeah, I can't do that to her…yet.

"Well, um, yeah," I stopped stuttering because I heard a sound so foreign, but insanely pleasant. I turned to Sasuke and see him chuckling. I gave him a confused look but he just laughed more. "What's so funny?" I asked with a hand on my hip.

"Nothing," he answered while taking my hands in his. "Let's go to lunch, okay?" I nodded my head and left without even saying goodbye to my friend for I am far too much into a daze of Sasuke's laughter and acceptance.

-

Yes, it's true that Ino has her…_moments_…but who doesn't? And it kind of helped us anyway. I got to hear his laugh and he didn't kill me for calling him gay and self centered. That's gotta be a good sign, ne?

…

Temari Subaku: 

Temari, is such a sweet – not really – girl who is such an amazingly awesome friend. She's always there for me and always offers to _tell_ boys how she really feels. And when I say _tell_, I mean _beat to a bloody pulp_ or threaten. However, she's incredibly good at doing such things and it is extremely useful later on in life.

As you know, she is currently going out with Sasuke's friend, Shikamaru. They're so cute together since he's all lazy and she's everything but that.

Yeah, so Temari, with all her wonderful qualities, helped our relationship quite a lot.

-

"Sakura, hey!" Temari yelled down the hallway while running after me and Sasuke. We are currently on our way out the school and to our buses.

"Hey Tema, what's up?" I asked while stopping both Sasuke and I. It has been a few hours since our Ino encounter.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to say hi." She looked at me, and then turned to the man who currently has his arm around my waist and is carrying my extremely heavy math book. Chivalry; all part of the Uchiha package.

"Sasuke," she snorted while looking at said boy. Sasuke just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I just wanted to say that if you break Sakura's heart, consider me breaking you. She's sensitive and doesn't need a jerk like you hurting her. You've already hurt her and if you plan on doing it again, I suggest you leave right now and never entire her life ever again!"

"Temari, calm down," I suggested in a soothing voice. I don't need Sasuke thinking that all my friends are freaks that can't control their tempers _or_ have _issues_.

"No, I'm not done! It's arrogant, egoistic, stoic jerks like yourselves that cause girls so much pain and heartache. If you pull another stunt like that with a whore again, then you won't be able to pull any stunts for the rest of your life, you hear me Uchiha? I don't need someone like you going around and crushing any hopes that my dearest friend has."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

And this is when Temari stops hating him.

-

Yeah, the reason that he was so easily forgiven is because no one usually agrees with her on her opinions or ideas, well, except for her friends. When someone does, they are considered extremely rare, special and sincere. She loves people that say it like it is and goes with the flow; just like Sasuke.

From that day, Temari has actually gotten accustomed to him. She totally agrees with our relationship and supports it. Sasuke hadn't really broken my heart since then, so he was never killed, fortunately.

She'd never really kill him though, because she knows that it would break my heart, and she'd never do that.

One thing that most don't know about Temari is that she is a total sap on the inside. She is so emotional and secretly cries at so many movies. She'd never hurt a friend or someone that her friend cared about. She believed that love and friendship are sacred and would never ruin it by something as silly as a boy; even though boys are not silly at all. They are _fine_!

Seriously though, she's so nice and looks awesome with her hair down and a tad of eyeliner, when Temari let's Ino do such things to her.

Temari is like an overprotective sister. She's always there;

Always will be.

…

Tenten Kirikari: 

Ah, Tenten, my friend since six grade when I was alone at lunch and she sat with me. She loves Karate and Neji Hyuuga. Neji – since he his quite blind and ignorant – doesn't notice Tenten's love, even thought they are perfect for each other.

So, once I discovered that Tenten dug Neji, I instantly went and asked my dear Sasuke-kun who he liked and such. In doing this, it created an infuriated Tenten, an amused Sasuke, a confused and – still – ignorant Neji, and a whole lot of fun.

-

"Um, you know Neji right? Isn't he you're best friend or something?" I asked Sasuke while cuddling up in my blanket on my bed. My phone is pressed up to my ear while I clutched it, totally panicking about the conversation I was about to enter.

"Yes. Why? You're not thinking of leaving me for him, right?" He joked on the other line.

"Of course not Sasuke-kun. I just know a secret is all."

"And that secret is?"

"Hm, I don't know if I can really tell you. Sworn to secrecy."

"But of course."

"Sorry."

"Okay, why don't you indirectly tell me? Then, you won't be giving the secret out, exactly. I can help you out that way."

"Alright, sounds fair. Hm, how do I put this? Well, do you know if Neji has taken a certain liking to, let's just say, one of my friends?"

"And could you give a description of alleged person that Neji has taken a liking to?" Sasuke was going along with it, much to my pleasure.

"Well, she has brown hair – which she wears in two buns – and brown eyes. She loves fighting and stuff. She is also on the tennis team."

"And this girl would be, I don't know, let's just call her Tenten. Am I right?"

"Why yes you are Sasuke-kun!"

"Okay. Well, you'd like to know if Neji has taken a specific liking to this, Tenten girl."

"Why yes I would."

"Does Tenten like him?"

"Hey, I asked first!"

"Fine. Yes, Neji has taken a certain liking to this girl you speak of."

"No way! This is so exciting Sasuke! We should totally set them up!" I was jumping on my bed in joy right now.

"Now answer my question."

"Yes! Duh! She dressed up for him at the dance and everything! Why wasn't he there?"

"He didn't think she'd go since she's not really a girly girl." Wow, that makes sense.

"Hm, well, I think a plan of creating love needs to be put in action! And you say?"

"Alright, but I'm not going to take the fall for it."

"Whatever!"

"How about I meet you in the park in ten minutes and we will discuss the plan?"

"Okay! I'll see you soon!"

I hung up the phone and ran around my room – trying to find a perfect outfit to wear for my lover – and thinking about what possibilities could come out of this beautiful plan.

-

"So what would you like to see Tenten?" I asked while leading her to the ticket booth.

"Sakura, what's up with you tonight? You're acting all jittery and way too happy. Are you okay?" It was true what Tenten said. I'm super anxious about tonight. Why, you may ask? Well, you see-

A familiar voice interrupted my explanation when he asked, "Well what are you guys doing here?" Yeah, that's why I'm a bit nervous. He smirked at me, as if trying to comfort me. I smiled back and walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," I greeted while wrapping my arms around his neck. We hugged for a few moments, then broke apart and looked at the other two.

"Tenten," Neji greeted while nodding his head. Tenten just smiled, and then turned to me, sending me a glare as if just my worried face and actions somehow totally exposed the plans that have been put in place between Sasuke and me.

"What are you guys seeing today?" I asked.

"_Vantage Point_. You guys?" Sasuke answered.

"Same."

"Well, I guess that we should see it together then, right?" Sasuke suggested. I shook my head rapidly while grabbing Tenten's arm and walking her toward the ticket booth. I smiled when I see out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke nudging Neji in the stomach and pointing to my beloved friend next to me.

"Two tickets for _Vantage Point_ please." Sasuke said from behind me who is paying the girl as I gave him a confused look. "No girl of mine pays for her ticket." I smiled brightly at his response and kissed him on the cheek. I could swear I saw him blush.

Yeah, so I'm absolutely ecstatic right now for three reasons. Firstly, Sasuke just paid for my ticket! Hello, free ticket. Enough said. Secondly, he called me his girl, which kind of means that I'm his girlfriend, right? And last, but totally not least, I made the almighty Sasuke Uchiha blush. Yes, you may all bow down to my glory and awesomeness!

Oh, I just found another reason that I'm so happy right now! Neji just bought a ticket for Tenten which kind of means that they're on a date! I looked over at Sasuke who is already smirking at me.

"Let's go!" I proclaimed while taking Sasuke's hand and walking us toward the theater. I smiled when I see Neji doing the same with Tenten.

-

Jeez, that was an adventure! Yeah, well, apparently, Sasuke broke our promise and told Neji of what was happening at the movies and that Tenten liked him. It all worked out for the better though because they ended up getting together.

Oh, and Neji and Tenten are still dating and are attending the same university! They're so cute together too, and it's all thanks to me and Sasuke-kun!

…

Hinata Hyuuga: 

Yes, Hinata, my friend since third grade when we were in the same class. She was very quite – as she is today – and I had no friends, so I sat with her.

To this day, Hinata is very shy, quite, reserved and blushes at anything. She is in love with Naruto Uzumaki, as you can tell from previous chapters. She has been since she first met him in kindergarten.

Well, since Naruto and Hinata where going out and they were both me and Sasuke's best friends, well, you can figure out what we did, right?

DOUBLE DATE BABY!

-

"Ew…a sushi restaurant. Why?" I asked while looking at my friend quizzically.

"Because it's finger food and we could feed them and it would be a different and fun place to go. I know this place downtown that is all hip and trendy and makes really good sushi."

"Fine, but I hope that no one is allergic to that stuff. It happens all the time in movies where the guys get sick or something and it ends up ruining the night." It's true. Movies: _Along Came Polly, Hitch, Ned's Declassified Episode_ (you know, the one where Mose and Ned first smooch!).

"It'll be fine, trust me?"

"Like always,"

-

"You're not allergic to seafood, right?" I asked as our food is delivered to our table. Hinata was right; it is a really cute place. It's all black and white; modern.

"No Sakura, don't worry." I smiled at Sasuke and take two chopsticks from the table, placing it on the small dish with the seaweed and raw fish on it.

"Open up," I commanded while bringing the food to his mouth. He smirked and looked amused.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked, still smirking. I frowned, because _no_, I'm completely serious.

"No." I answered, still frowning. He shook his head and let out a chuckle. I looked across the table to see a beet red, purple-haired girl being fed by _her_ loving boyfriend. This got me mad and I dropped the chopsticks on the plate. "Fine," I muttered and looked down in disgust at the pathetic attempt of making food. I hate sushi. Why did I come here again? Oh yeah, for the guy that doesn't want to be fed by me!

Yeah, okay, so maybe I'm sounding kinda selfish right now, but seriously, it hurts to see that I have to make the first move and he doesn't even except. Naruto is all free with it. I guess that's why I fell for him. He's mysterious and not talkative. He's secretive and I guess that's okay with me. I'll just have to get used to it.

I took a piece of sushi from my plate and examined it in my hand before bringing it to my mouth. Once it is in my mouth, I swallowed it, not enjoying the food. I have only tried it once when I was younger.

I didn't like it then, and I don't like it now.

"Here," Sasuke said while giving me a sushi except this one has weird brown liquid on it and a pink, gross looking thing.

"What is that on there?"

"Wasabi and pickled ginger. It makes it taste better." I looked at the food, still in absolute disgust. "Just try it." He deadpanned.

I took said food into my hand and shoved it into my mouth. Wow, this does taste really good. He was right, ya know, _again_. I smiled at him.

"I told you." He smirked in triumph.

-

My dear Sasuke-kun walks me home. We parted ways with Naruto and Hinata – who kissed three times tonight – a while ago.

"It was fun tonight." I stated while tucking a piece of my long, pink hair behind my ear. We are currently right in front of my door.

"Yeah, it was. I'm sorry about the feeding thing."

"I understand. I know that you don't like doing thing. It's okay." Sasuke smiled, yup _smiled_ and took my hand in his. He started moving his head closer, but stopped and just kept smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and then walked away. I stood there, wondering why I wasn't just kissed.

-

Yeah, so Hinata is pretty chill. She and Naruto are actually engaged right now. Hinata fainted – but of course – and Naruto was so happy that she said yes, once she woke up, of course.

Speaking of Naruto…

…

Naruto Uzumaki:

Even though Naruto isn't that close of a friend as my other girls, he's still a friend. He's loud, funny, annoying (at times), pretty dumb, did I mention loud? Yeah, he's the one that proclaims, _"Dattebayo"_…all the time.

He's also Sasuke's best friend so it works for all of us.

Yeah, about Naruto being loud, he kind of embarrasses Sasuke and me on more than one occasion.

-

"Oooo, Sasuke and Sakura, scandalous!" Naruto cheered when he sees us hugging in the hallway. (And no, he isn't gay! Hello, Hinata!) I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered while hitting him on the head.

"So, have you two smooched yet? Sasuke's probably too nervous and Sakura's too shy! What losers!" This time, I hit him on the head. How dare he make fun of Sasuke, oh, and call me shy, and a loser.

_He's_ the loser.

"_You're my wish!"_

Seriously, _what is that_?

"Do you want to marry Sakura and have her poppin' out little Uchiha's everywhere! Then, you guys could raise them and it'd be so romantic! Don't you want to do that?"

"Do you want to be dead?" Sasuke growled while sending him a death glare.

"Um, no,"

"Then I suggest you disappear." Sasuke stated and watched as a frightened Naruto ran away from his friends.

I giggled and Sasuke turned his attention back to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Dattebayo,"

-

Yeah, so what if that expression is last chapter? It's flippin' awesome!

I love Naruto now in like a brother type of way, you know? He's like one of my girl friends and I repeat – yet again – no, he is _not_ gay!

…

**Yes, so as you can see, my friends have helped me through so much with Sasuke and all. They've always been there and aided our relationship along the way.**

**Everyone in the world needs friends. I bet even you have friends Sensei, and I'm not talking about girls that you **_**experiment**_** things on from your book, no offense.**

**As I was saying, everyone needs friends. Everyone needs someone to confide in, talk about their latest crush to, and even – dare I say it – **_**read**_** certain books together. **_**READ**_

**So, as you can see, I have many friends. But seriously, what teenage girl doesn't?**

**Point proven.**

* * *

**That was so long and stressful and my hands hurt like heck! Ugh! **

**Well, I hope that you guys like this chapter! Oh, and I dedicate the **_**Vantage Point**_** thing to **_**Tiger Priestess**_** cause she wanted to see that movie and I hope that she saw it!**

**Sushi is so awesome! I love it, especially with those things that Sasuke put on it! **

**The next one shall be up…let's just say…soon. I don't want to disappoint people if it's not up on time!**

**Oh, and one last thing, what should I do for the next chapter? I'm a bit stuck. I'm thinking about guitar, but I'm not sure. **

**Ideas and reviews are my life guys! Spread the love and keep me living!**


	8. G is for Gossip

G is for Gossip

**Ah, gossip; the thing that everyone in high school searches for so that they can spread it to everyone in sight. Gossip is everywhere. You can hear gossip at a job, at school, heck, even in a bathroom. It's in so many places that soon, it'll drown the world which shall ensue in chaos and destruction of people's right minds.**

**Scary, I know.**

**Well, gossip quickly made its way around our school a few days after Sasuke and I started going out. As I mentioned before, Naruto and Ino can be rather loud about things and spread so much gossip that it's sickening. **

**What I think is the most annoying thing about it is that most of the time it isn't even true. It's just a lie created to ruin people's lives. It serves no real point except for entertainment. **

**I hate gossip.**

…

"So he isn't gay?" I heard one person whisper as we walked down the hallway with people staring at us. Seriously, why is it so flippin' weird that two opposite people go out with each other and are walking down the hallway holding hands? It's just like in _High School Musical 2_! Ryan and Sharpay get followed around and stuff like that all the time. Who _does_ that?

"No way! Didn't you _hear_ what he and Sakura did last night in his garage?" This one caught my attention quickly and I looked over at the two. What the heck were those perverts implying?

"Sakura!" Ino screamed while running through the hallways. I stopped and so does Sasuke. He looked just as angry as me about these rumors.

"What's up Ino?" I asked.

"Is it true that last night you did it with Sasuke in his garage five times and now you're pregnant and have AIDS because Sasuke is a total man-whore who gave you the STD and is now refusing to pay for the abortion?"

I looked at her in utter disbelief. Firstly, because Sasuke and I have only been going out four days, so news traveled awfully quickly. Secondly, I'm not known in my school as a whore, so why would people assume? Thirdly, Sasuke is the most anti-social person in this school, so why would he be going around having sex? Fourthly, how come Ino would believe such things when I'm her friend and she knows that I would never do such things and probably wouldn't be holding the alleged father of my unborn child's hand?

"Um, no Ino." I answered. Everyone in the hallways sighs with relief and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, okay, sorry." At this, she waved a quick goodbye and ran away, probably off to find a new rumor about her best friend.

I turned to Sasuke to see him red with anger and him gritting his teeth.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. It's just rumors. Don't listen to them." I comforted while affectionately rubbing his cheek with my hand. He put his arms around my waist and brought me in for a warm embrace. I followed suit.

An innocent – _cough_ – kid walked by and viewed the sentiment being shared between us two lovers.

"Holy OMG! Sasuke's groping Sakura!"

…

"Is it true that they are going off to Vegas and getting married by an Elvis priest?" Kiba – AKA, smelly dog kid that I feel like beating up right now – aseds as I walked into the classroom with Sasuke by my side.

I can feel Sasuke's killing aura radiate from his body as he steps closer to the brunette.

"Nah, I heard that they're just running away so that she can give birth to the baby so that no one else shall know of their one night excursion." Shino informed and now, Sasuke is absolutely livid. I grabbed his arm to pull him back and he obliged.

"Seriously, I'm not a freakin' whore!" I scream and the two boys turn to face us, just realizing that we were there. "And neither is Sasuke!" Sasuke smirks at them while putting an arm around my waist.

"Oh, sorry, I'm _so_ Sakura." Kiba apologized while putting a hand over his heart in a sarcastic way. I ignored it and sat down at my assigned desk. I turned over to Sasuke's desk and see that it's empty.

Suddenly, a – girly – shriek could be heard in the classroom and I turned to see a bloody Kiba on the floor and a smirking Sasuke.

"Now apologize correctly." He demanded while looking down at his pathetic component.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm really sorry." Kiba pleaded and I nodded my head.

I sauntered over to Sasuke and kiss his cheek. After doing so, my kisses led down his jaw line and almost to his lips. I could feel his staggered breathing fan my face and I felt his arms settle on my waist.

Just as his soft lips were about to caress mine, the bell rang and our teacher entered the classroom. We immediately got to our seats.

All throughout the period, Sasuke and I were sneaking glances at each other and blushing.

It was such a wonderful time. Too bad I didn't know the disaster that this one event causes.

…

"Did you hear that they were trying to get it on during class today? Luckily the teacher came in. Plus, Kiba was making a move on Sakura, and apparently, a horny Sasuke was present, so he hospitalized Kiba." One girl whispered as I was at my locker, right next to the freakin' girl!

What I think is so much worse than gossip is when people exaggerate stories. It's so obvious that what you're saying happened, didn't really happen. I shall list the reasons on why this story is so _not_ believable:

We haven't even had our first kiss yet! How would we_ get it on_?

Kiba was gossiping, not flirting. He was actually being quite the jackass.

_Sasuke_ and _horny_, in the same sentence. Seriously, wasn't everyone accusing him of being an emotionless homo like one day ago?

Kiba got a bloody nose.

Enough Said.

…

"Were you and Sasuke seriously undressing each other in class and heatedly making out?" Ino asked.

"I mean, I thought that you guys didn't even have your first kiss yet!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Did he rape you? Why, he's so in for it!" Temari chanted while raising her fists in the air.

"Guys! Ugh! What is with all this gossip?" All my friends became quiet at this and gaveme their full, undivided attention. "No, Sasuke and I didn't do anything like that during class. We were about to have our _FIRST KISS_ today in class, but the bell rang. Ergo, we haven't had our first kiss yet. And no, he didn't rape me. I think some kids would notice and go, _"Oh gee, Sakura is getting raped by Sasuke! Let's save her!"_"

"Wow, yeah, that would make some sense." Ino agreeed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, trying to figure out why I'm friends with these people.

"Yes, yes it does Ino." I confirmed

"High school is so retarded." Tenten said.

"Well, as they always say, _"If gossip were beer, our high school would be so wasted"_." Temari stated.

"Have you guys noticed that Temari has been awfully apathetic lately? I mean, the other day when I was e-mailing her, she went all quote-ish on me." I offered.

"Yeah, she's like our personal fortune cookie!" Hinata joked and we all laughed, even Temari.

Gossip will always be gossip (and untrue). Friends will always be friends (and freakin' awesome).

…

**Yeah, gossip is a load of shit**_**-ake mushrooms**_**! I hate it so much. It almost ruined me and Sasuke's perfect, beautiful and amazing relationship. Actually not really. Our love is far too strong to be weakened by untrue banter and lies. **

**And seriously, I'm not a flippin' whore! **

* * *

**Wow, I really don't like this. It's really short and weird, but I kind of liked the topic. Also, I'm really sorry that this is like a week and a half late. I swear that the next one will be out before next Tuesday! I have like five days off so I shall write like there is no tomorrow! Oh, and I need some ideas for **_**H**_**, so if you've got some amazing recommendations, do tell.**


	9. H is for Harry Potter

Warning: This chapter contains some things that happened in Harry Potter and if you are this crazy, obsessed fan who doesn't, _surprisingly_, know what happened at the end of the series yet, then I advise you to totally not read this amazing chapter of awesomeness.

Inspiration: The person who gave me the idea for this chapter was _SoFunkyFresh_, or my bestest friend Meaghan who was randomly saying words, and her most random, _Harry Potter_, was the one i thought was the coolest, so yeah! Enjoy Meg's brilliant idea!

* * *

H is for Harry Potter

**You know Harry Potter, right? The book or the movie. Especially the movie, you know, with that hunkalicious Daniel Radcliffe. **

**I'm almost positive that you never read the books because the only books you read are, well, yeah. But if you ever put that **_**stuff**_** down, you should totally read it! There's drama, adventure, fantasy and let's not forget, **_**love**_

**There are so many love connections going around, it's crazy! Let's not forget my all time favorite, Ron and Hermione. I hate Harry and Hermione fans, just to tell you. Oh, and just to ruin the book series for you, Ron and Hermione end up together! For serious! I knew it from the very beginning. Ino was all, oh, Hermione totally digs Harry, but she had it all wrong, missy! All wrong! I was right!**

**Sorry about that. But don't worry, Harry ends up with Ron's sister, Ginny, so it's okay with me. They kinda work.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the man of the hour, and not my darling Dumbledore, but Sasuke Uchiha! Yup, you remember him from other chapters, right? You know, the stud who's stolen my heart? Yup that's him! **

**Well anyway, Sasuke and I have our…views, when it comes to Harry Potter. **

_-There is no good or evil; only power and those too weak to seek it-_

"Hm, what should we watch?" I asked my beloved who was currently sitting on the couch.

"Whatever you want to watch." He answered while yawning. I took one of my favorites off the shelf and sat down next to him.

"What about this?" I questioned while snuggling my head into the crook of his neck while giving him the DVD box.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone_?" He furrowed his brow and threw the box down on my lap.

"What?"

"It's stupid."

I took a deep breath and bring my hand up to my mouth, absolutely terrified that _this_ is the man that I'm dating.

"What do you _mean_?"

"I hate Harry Potter."

"How _could_ you?"

"What?"

"How could you hate Harry Potter you terrible person of not goodness who really needs to die right now from not liking such an amazing character and book and movie and all those things that are awesome?"

"Sakura, calm down," Sasuke comforted while putting a reassuring arm around me, "We can watch the movie if you really want."

"No! It's not the same! You don't like the movie and you're only doing it because _I_ want to see it which would still mean that _you_ don't like it! What point does that serve?"

"I want to watch it, okay Sakura." Sasuke sighed while grabbing the DVD from off my lap and going over to the TV.

He put it in and then came back over and started to cuddle me; an experience that I always tend to enjoy.

_-Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself-_

"So, Harry likes that Hermione girl, right?" Sasuke asked me when they are all on the train to Hogwarts. I turned to him with my mouth agape and a look of shock drawn all over my – _gorgeous_ – face.

"_What_?"

"Does Harry like Herm-?"

"No, I heard what you were saying, but how could you think such a thing?"

"Ugh, here we go again."

"No, Ron belongs with Hermione and in the end of the series, they get together! Jeez, you idiot!" I smacked him in the side of the head for being so stupid and not noticing such an evident love connection.

"Really?"

"Yes really! Ugh, you're driving me crazy! How could you not like such-" He stopped my ranting by placing a finger on my lips. I blushed at the contact of his, _surprisingly_, smooth fingers.

"Sh." I just smiled knowingly at him and turn back to my favorite red-head and his curly-haired sweetheart.

_-Humans do have a knack for choosing precisely those things which are worst for them-_

"Aw! He's just so cute!" I admired while glancing at the TV with eyes wide from taking in such a delicious piece of mancandy. "And look at how manly he is and wizardly!" I sighed dreamily.

Sasuke snorted next to me and I looked over to see that his face is full of annoyance.

"He's a pansy ass." He retorted while looking disgustingly at Harry.

"He's a wizard! I don't see you making any magical potions or fighting evil warlocks that want you dead!"

"He's still a loser." Suddenly realization hit me.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun, are you…jealous?"

"Of course not. That's absurd." He answered quickly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think you are…" I teased while tickling his chest with my fingers. I could see the redness on his cheeks.

"N-no. Get away." He demanded while pushing my hand away from his stomach.

"Fine." I gave in angrily while sitting on the other side of the couch. He looked over at me and his eyes softened.

"Sakura, come here." I remained in my spot while looking away from his irresistibly cute face. "I didn't mean it."

Now, he started moving on the couch closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I still ignored him, but let him do so.

"I was jealous." He whispered in my ear in an irritated, yet husky and sexy, voice.

I giggle at his confession and snuggle up in his warm and welcoming arms."Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"I don't think that my girlfriend should be ogling at other guys when she has a perfectly good boyfriend right next to her." My heart, _I swear_, stopped beating at that exact second for he just called me _his girlfriend_.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly in his ear and kiss him lightly on the cheek. I would have kissed him on the lips, but I feel as if I don't have permission to yet. I mean, sure, we kissed before, but it wasn't a real, _real_ kiss, you know?

"I forgive you." He kisseed the top of my head, and then we both go back to watching the movie.

"But," I drawled while looking over at him sternly, "Harry would never have done that!"

_-To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure-_

**Yes, Harry Potter was a good and bad thing for us. Good, because it established our status in the romance section, which is always a good thing. Bad, because, well we fought instead of loved, but it was cool. I just had to set him straight with the whole Ron and Hermione thing. I mean, come on, who actually **_**likes**_** that other deranged couple? Oh, and sorry if you are actually a fan of them, I didn't mean to insult you, really.**

**And now, I end with my favorite quote in all the books, written by the great J.K. Rowling herself:**

_-It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live-_

**Ha! I kept a freaking promise for once in my life! I said it'd be up by Tuesday, and right now, its 10:30, Tuesday, March 25, 2008 and I updated it! In your faces! **

* * *

**This was a total filler chapter cause I couldn't really think and stuff. The next two shall be very long, I promise!**

**Oh, and for all you Harry and Hermione fans, I didn't mean to diss you all, I swear!**

**I just reread this story and I realized that there weren't thingys between each section, and I really put them in, so I apologize a lot! In this one, I put quotes to seperate them, better, ne?**

**Reviews would be lovely, oh, and you can give me ideas if you'd like, but I'm pretty sure of what I'm going to do next!**

* * *

Next Chapter_: I is for Itachi _


	10. I is for In Laws

I is for In-laws

**Ah, yes, in-laws. And no, Sasuke and I didn't pull a **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** and get married right after we met. Seriously, as I said a few letters ago, I'm not a whore. I meant, well, my soon-to-be-in-laws, or, Sasuke's family.**

**Well, he has a mom – Mikoto – and a dad – Fugaku – and his dazzling stud (**_**cough**_**) of a brother – Itachi. **

**Just like his brother, Itachi is tall, dark and handsome. He's a bit more talkative as well, but Sasuke-kun hates him, so I shall do the same for I always follow after my lover, just like all others should do. You must stand by the man/woman you love in their decisions, dreams and goals for you would want them to do the same for you. And Sasuke does stand by me a lot, I can promise you that. **

**This is why I kind of, maybe, ish hate Itachi Uchiha, but seriously, he isn't that bad once you get to know him.**

**The rest of his family is just darling. I love his mother and his father, well you'll see. But seriously, the Uchiha's are wonderful people, and very welcoming. **

…

"So, what are you doing this afternoon?" Sasuke asked me into the phone.

"Hm, nothing I suppose. Saturdays I usually spend with my friends, but they are all so busy with their _men_."

"Why don't you come over to my house today and meet my family that doesn't believe that you're real. I'll get a two in one deal with seeing you and proving myself as straight. Sounds like fun, right?"

"Why yes it does." I giggled.

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure. But what should I wear?"

"Why are girls so obsessed with fashion?"

"It's actually extremely important, jerk! And seriously, what should I wear?"

"It doesn't matter. I always thought that the color green was rather beautiful on you."

"W-well, I um–"

"Are you blushing right now?"

"No!" I was so totally lying.

"You sure?"

"Damn you Uchiha and your charm."

"So that's a yes, right?"

"Yes!" I heard Sasuke chuckle on the other line.

"Okay, wear something green."

"Well, should it be a dress or like a skirt?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Well, what do you think would be most becoming on me and would make you go weak at the knees for even taking one glance at me?"

"I, um–"

"You know what; I'm going to surprise you! Then, you can really go weak at the knees and bask in all my gorgeous glory!"

"So I'll see you at my house in an hour?"

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye."

…

"This place is so beautiful." I said while admiring the true beauty of nature – Sasuke's backyard. Yeah, did I mention he's really, really rich and his dad owns like, a business company and a really cute coffee place that Sasuke shall take me to one day?

"Yeah, I knew that you'd like it." He answered cockily while pushing my back closer against his chest.

"And this cherry blossom tree is so gorgeous! Did you know that it's my namesake?" I questioned while looking up at the tree that we were sitting next to and leaning on at the moment.

"Aa."

"Good." I answered while rubbing his hand with my fingers. He placeed his head in the crook of my neck while inhaling in my intoxicating strawberry scent.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Ah, well how could I _not_ look insanely phenomenal in my white dress with green flowers and my green flip flops? Let us not forget about my hair lying loosely around my shoulders.

"Only like, three times. But don't worry; I've been here for almost a half an hour, so its okay. Such compliments are needed in a relationship."

"Speaking of relationships…" Sasuke whispered as I felt something cold touch my neck. I looked down to see a silver heart with diamonds hanging delicately on a beautiful silver chain. I quickly turned around in his lap so that I was facing him.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Well, I, I um, just thought that since, well, you know, we're going out, and you're my girlfriend, everyone should know it. Is that bad?" He had a nervous look on his face and, holy Kami-sama! He's blushing! Yes, he's blushing!

"No, it's fine." I smiled brightly at him and he does the same. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes."

"A-are you blushing?"

"What, no! Of course not. What a stupid assumption."

"I think you are." I taunted while rubbing his reddening cheek with my hand.

"Hn." I giggled at his monosyllabic response that he usually uses when he's nervous or annoyed.

"Well, I think your blushing _and_ the necklace are incredibly sweet." I smiled brightly as he leans his face into mine, getting ready for us to share our very first _real_ kiss.

"So my foolish little brother really isn't gay." A deep voice proclaims from behind us. Sasuke opens his eyes and rolls them as I turn my head to see a taller version of Sasuke, but had longer hair that lay perfectly in a pony tail.

"Hn."

"And who is this gorgeous lady that my brother must have paid to prove to everyone that he really isn't a homosexual that is dating Naruto." Oh how I hate when people assume that Sasuke and Naruto are going out.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, a girl who isn't being paid at all but simply adores your dear brother here that is the most amazing kisser, especially when he-"

"Feisty one we have here?" Sasuke smirked at Itachi's response.

"Well, Sasuke-kun only picks the best." I joked as older-Sasuke-that-isn't-as-good-looking-as-the-real-thing smiled.

"I like this one. Keep her around." Itachi patted my head and then headed back towards the house.

"And that is the man you hate?" I asked as Sasuke shakes his head.

"Aa."

"Well, I don't get why. He isn't that bad."

"You better not be leaving me for my older brother."

"Oh, I'm not. Don't worry. Plus, you're much better looking than him, but don't tell him I said so." Sasuke smirked while moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"I heard that!" Itachi screamed from inside the house. I giggled at it while Sasuke just sighed. Really, I don't get why he hates his brother. He isn't _that_ bad.

"So, um, you said I was a good kisser, but we only kissed once. And it wasn't that amazing of a kiss." Sasuke drawled.

"Well, you know what they say."

"And that is?"

"Practice makes perfect." Sasuke leaned in to kiss me, but of course, we got interrupted.

"Sasu-chan! Who is your darling friend?" A woman with long black hair asked while rushing toward us. She was rather beautiful. What is with all these Uchiha genes?

"Ma, this is Sakura, my girlfriend." Sasuke answered while standing up from his spot against the tree and helped me up as well.

"Aw, my dear Sasuke-kun has a girlfriend! This is so exciting! Oh, where are my manners. Hello Sakura, I'm Mikoto."

"Hello Mikoto-san." I greeted while shaking her welcoming hand.

"No, please, call me Mikoto."

"Alright."

"Well, let's go and have some dinner now. Starving your girl is not proper chivalry, now is it Sasu-chan?" I laughed at his mother's command as Sasuke sighed, annoyed.

"Sasu-chan." I giggled under my breath for Sasuke to hear, but not his mother. I nudged him in the side of the stomach as he grabbed my hand, which always tends to make my face heat up.

"I'll go and call your father down. You two can go and sit." Mikoto informed as Sasuke leads me over to the grand Uchiha dining room. I _did_ mention he was loaded.

"Sorry about my mom, she's really not that crazy." Sasuke apologized while I flushed as he pulls out the chair for me.

"No need to apologize. Just wait till you meet my father."

"Yeah, well, my father is, well, like my brother."

"Which means he isn't that bad?"

"Which means that I prefer my mother."

"Hey, you can't favor parents! It's like, illegal."

"Isn't it illegal to favor your children?"

"Yeah, of course – Oh, but, no, Sasuke-kun–"

"Don't worry." He playfully ran his fingers through my hair as I colored.

…

"You know what I could go for right at this very moment?" Itachi asked out of nowhere. I looked over at him as Sasuke grunts.

"What?" I ask, because seriously, he isn't that freakin' bad! He's actually pretty funny and crazy. Plus, not like Sasuke at all. Oh, and don't think I'm going all whore-ish on your right now! I stay loyal to my Sasuke-kun! Plus, Itachi is a freshman, in college! I'm a freshman in high school. That would so not work. And isn't it like, illegal?

"Shaved ice. Where I go to college, they don't have good shaved ice. And I just got back like, two days ago. I could use some. Let's go."

"We're fine here." Sasuke grunted while leaning back on the bench and taking my hand.

"Aw come on Sasuke-kun! I want shaved ice too!"

"No."

"Please…with tomatoes on top…" I begged while inching my face so close to his as my fingers trace circles around his chest. I could see his face turning red.

"Fine." He grunted while sitting up from the bench and dragging me toward the car with Itachi following behind, smirking.

…

"So, Sakura, may I ask you a question?" Sasuke mumbled something about _'here we go'_ as I am about to answer Itachi's question.

"Sure."

"How can you stand my brothers _I'm-so-superior-to-everyone-else_'s persona? Doesn't that get awfully annoying?" Sasuke shot his brother a glare. Hm, could this be the hatred that Sasuke speaks of?

"Well, he really doesn't act like that much. I mean, when he does, it drives me crazy, but that's why I like him, for some odd reason." I noticed Sasuke's surprised look adorning his face. "I'm just kidding Sasuke-kun." I put a hand on his and grabbed the spoon with my other to get some lemon shaved ice – my favorite.

"Hn."

"Plus, how can you take all his answers that make no sense, and aren't even words? Seriously, if one were to be typing this on the computer, they'd have to add it to the dictionary and everything." Itachi pointed out.

"I know! And the _Aa-_s too. It's crazy!"

"Are you guys done bashing me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Wait, was that a full sentence there?" Itachi asked.

"And a question as well!"

"But, I didn't hear a _please_." Itachi stated while I giggle.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun – you don't have to say please." I confirmed once I noticed his death glare ten-fold.

"Hn." Itachi was about to say something, but I just shook my head and he understood. He isn't that bad. Well, not as bad as Sasuke's dad, who was a nightmare tonight. And I feel bad for he does favor Itachi – a lot. Good thing that _Sasu-chan_ has his mommy. I like her.

"I should be getting home. It's late." I said while taking out my wallet to pay for my delectable dessert treat.

"Hn, I got it." Sasuke quickly took out some money before I could and is about to give it to the woman at the counter when the older version of him hands the woman some money. Sasuke shot said college student yet another glare.

"What? Can't an older brother take his favorite little brother and his girlfriend out to dessert? I mean, it isn't everyday that the female population let alone talks to you, but actually decides to court you."

"You do know that Sasuke-kun has a fangirl population of like 200, right? And they try to talk to him and stuff like that everyday but he rejects them."

"Exactly my point of him being gay."

"Yeah, but he doesn't 'cause he only wants to talk to me! Right?" Sasuke just smirked at my declaration while he shook his head and putting his arms around my waist.

"Whatever you two lovebirds say…"

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Sasuke offered.

"Okay. Bye Itachi-kun, it was nice meeting you!" I waved and suddenly, Sasuke stopped in his path and I stop as well for I am holding his hand. "What?"

"Don't call him _Itachi-kun_." I giggled at Sasuke's demand and nodded my head.

"Alright. See you later Itachi_-sama_!" Now said boy laughs while Sasuke is glaring at us.

"Seriously." Sasuke growled, completely annoyed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Bye Itachi. I hope to see you seen." I gave a courteous nod and then walked away with Sasuke-kun holding my hand.

"See you Sakura."

…

"That wasn't terrible, now was it?"

"Hn. I hate him. A lot."

"Why?"

"He's always so superior to me, accuses me of being a homo, and embarrasses and annoys me whenever possible." I glanced and Sasuke to see that he truly is mad. I guess that since I'm an only child, I don't know what its like to have someone older than me. Plus, he does seem superior to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you're much cooler. And I know that you're not gay. And don't be embarrassed by what he said, okay?" Sasuke smiled at me, wholeheartedly.

"Thanks." He whisperd, and then kissed my cheek. "It means a lot."

"And if you want me to hate Itachi as well, I guess I could."

"Don't hate someone just because I do. It's okay."

"You know, I don't have any siblings that you could torture me about, sorry."

"Damn." I giggled and enveloped him into a comforting hug.

"I'll call you later, okay?" I asked in the hug, for we are currently at my doorstep.

"Aa." He kissed me on the forehead.

"See ya."

"Bye."

And as I walk into my house, tumble into my bed, and snuggle closely into the covers – even though I'm still wearing my clothes – I am so content – like this is where I am supposed to be.

Where I want to be.

…

**So yes, Sasuke's family is nice, kind and all that jazz! Sorry, I'm watching **_**Chicago**_** with my dear Sasuke-kun right now! And Itachi is here too, for I just had to tell him that I was writing a chapter of my love life with him included! And his family as well, who are coming over later for dinner.**

**Alright, now that that is over with, you know, telling you about my current life. I shall end this fantastic chapter with something striking.**

**The name **_**"Sakura Uchiha"**_** has a wonderful ring to it. I like it even better than **_**Sakura Haruno**_**. **

**Plus, if Sasuke's family right now is gorgeous, just imagine what our kids would look like!**

* * *

**Wow, this is kinda late. Like I don't think it has been a week yet, has it? I hope not! And if it has, I'm sorry! The next chapter shall come out soon, I promise! Oh, and sorry I changed the title! **

**I know what I'm doing next, and I'll surprise you 'cause I'm cool like that!**


	11. J is for Jealousy

_So, I'd just like to say that my darling best friend Meaghan (SoFunkyFresh) gave me so many ideas for this since I was so stuck! I love her dearly and am therefore dedicating this chapter for her! And she won't even read it till she comes home 'cause she's like, upstate and will be gone for 5 days! (Cries emo tears of sadness)_

_I hate the song _'See You Again'_, just saying. But Meg loves it, and since I miss her dearly and she gave me an idea, I put it in!_

_Anyways, if you love this – like I hope you all will – thank Megs, 'cause she was rather inspiring and idea-worthy._

_I miss you!_

* * *

J is for Jealousy

**Ah, yes, jealousy. An emotion where one is immensely annoyed one their beloved is being smitten with, or smitten with someone. Sasuke tends to feel this emotion quite a lot. Like, everywhere we go. **

**And I shall not go all narcissistic you right now – even though we learned mythology last year in your class and that was a pretty funny myth being how he fell in love with himself – but, I believe that I am rather beautiful. I mean seriously, how many people have pink hair and emerald eyes? Not many. And I'm _naturally_ beautiful. **

**So, this leads to many boys admiring me and even flirting with me sometimes. This causes Sasuke to severely injure them, you know, _just to teach them a lesson_. **

**Well, once we returned to school after our magical weekend, and we were officially an **_**item**_**, jealousy started to become quite a large issue.**

…

"Good morning." I greeted while wrapping my arms delicately around my boyfriend's neck who smiled.

"Hey." He said back while placing his arms around my waist.

"Ew! Stop flirting in front of me! It's reminding me about my sad, pathetic, man-candy-less life!" Ino cried while leaning against the locker in remorse. I just giggled as Sasuke smirked.

"I'll be back." I informed him and walked away, over to my best friend as I heard him groan in displeasure. He followed me anyway and I hugged Ino, comforting her.

And even though Sasuke will never admit it, I knew he was jealous of Ino at that moment, for I was hugging her and he was receiving no such gesture.

"Wow, Sakura! Lookin' good!" A boy howled – who wasn't _that_ bad looking – while passing by me. Seriously though, of course I would look fabulous!

Sasuke shot said boy a pretty scary death glare.

"What's up?" Shino asked while coming towards me. We've been school-friends-ish for about a year now. He isn't scary and whatnot like everyone suspects. He's actually a pretty cool guy once you get to know him.

"Hey Shino. Did you get the answer to question five on our social studies worksheet?"

"Yeah. Here." He gave me the sheet of paper as I shot him a smile.

"Thanks."

"I can help you with your homework." Sasuke gruffly stated while coming behind me.

"No, it's okay Sasuke-kun. Shino and I are in the same class, so–"

"I said I'll help you with your homework. She doesn't need this." Sasuke practically shoved the paper into the poor bug-loving boys face.

I mouthed the words_ 'sorry' _to him as he walked away, afraid of what the almighty Sasuke Uchiha can do in his time of rage.

"Sasuke, why did you do that?"

"What, no _–kun_?"

"Now you're being an ass."

"What? I just don't want my girlfriend talking to other guys that were checking her out."

"He wasn't checking me out! He was just saying hello! Jeez, I'm sorry that you're so jealous, but I can't–"

"I'm not jealous."

"Yeah, _okay_."

"I said I wasn't freaking jealous!" I backed away for he looked awfully scary at the moment.

"O-Okay." I stuttered (_I stu-stu-stuttered when he asked me what I'm thinking about_) while backing away from him.

He just sighed and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"I-I'll see you later, okay?" I questioned, and then ran off to first period.

Sasuke is pretty scary when he gets mad.

"Sakura, wait." I turned around to see that Sasuke is hot on my trail, which means that his very handsome face is right in front of mine at the moment.

"What?"

"I was jealous, okay. And I'm sorry." And these are the moments that I love Sasuke the most. These are the moments that he uses the look that is like a sad puppy mixed with a poor little kid that didn't get the candy he was promised. This look showed that he really was sorry.

"I forgive you." I answered innocently while tracing circles on his chest.

…

"Stop it." Sasuke commanded as I looked over at him innocently.

"What?" I asked wholeheartedly. I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"What you're doing. With that ice cream."

"Eating it?"

"J-Just stop." I gave him a quizzical look, then a quick look to my delicious vanilla ice cream laying nicely on a sugar cone, covered in sprinkles.

Suddenly, realization hit me.

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked while licking my ice cream tantalizingly slow, right in front of his reddening face. He ripped the ice cream out of my hand and threw it on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" I whined while running over to my severed ice cream.

"Hn."

"You can't take a joke, can you? You're so annoying like that." I complained while walking over the garbage can and throwing out the remains of my once tasty treat.

"Hn."

"I mean, all I do is eat an ice cream cone and you have to get all _hot and bothered_–"

"I wasn't _hot and bothered_."

"You wouldn't let me eat my ice cream cone because it was probably making you…_fantasize_ about _other_ _things_."

"No. It was just a stupid way of eating ice cream."

"You're so impossible it's unbelievable." I slumped down in his couch and tried my best to ignore his penetrating stare.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You know, however cute you look when you say those two words, it doesn't just work all the time."

"But I'm still forgiven, right?" Sasuke now had this totally smug smirk on right now that I hated (_loved_).

"No! You're not!" Sasuke still had the smirk adorning his face and it never ceased to annoy me (_turn me on_).

"Please Sakura_-chan_." He whispered in my ear and my cheeks began to flush. Now he lifted me off the couch and onto his lap as he started playing with my hair. Did he just call me Sakura_-chan_?

"Fine! But you have to get me more ice cream!" I demanded while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll buy you more ice cream." A deep voice said from behind us. I turned to see my future brother-in-law.

"Itachi-kun!" I cheered while running over to him and embracing him in a hug. Itachi and I had become good friends over the past two weeks that Sasuke and I have been dating. We never hung out at my house for I was afraid of my dad, so we always crashed at his place.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" An annoyed Sasuke asked from behind. I let go of Itachi and walked over to my beloved.

"Nope. I'm on Spring Break."

"Hn."

"Oh, please, don't act too excited." Itachi deadpanned.

"I'm just so ecstatic Itachi-kun!" I cheered and began to run over to him when I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Don't call him Itachi_-kun_." Sasuke demanded into my ear.

"Sasuke_-chan_, you're not…_jealous_, are you?"

"Tch, annoying."

"Well, Sakura-chan, let's get that ice cream." Itachi said while walking toward me. I looked over at my boyfriend to see him with an annoyed face.

"Nah, I think I'll stay with Sasuke-kun." I answered as I wrapped my arm around his arm. Sasuke looked down at me and smiled.

"Suit yourself. See you guys later." And with that, Itachi walked out the door.

"Sasuke-kun?" I questioned once a certain older brother was out of the house.

"Hn?" He um, _answered_ while putting his arms around my waist and nuzzling his head into my hair.

"We really need to work on these jealously issues."

"I don't have _jealousy issues_."

"Yes you do! I can't hug your brother, get S.S. notes – which you never helped me with by the way – or even eat a freakin' ice cream cone without you getting all jealous."

"I said I wasn't jealous."

"But you are! I never act this way!"

"Yes you do."

"Never!"

"Whatever."

"No, not _whatever_. This is important. This is our relationship! You can't just say _whatever_ in a relationship and everything is okay. I thought you, out of all people, would understand, but apparently not." I ran out of his arms and headed toward the door.

"Sakura, stop." Sasuke commanded, but in a rather soft, almost soothing, voice. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry, okay." I smiled, because Sasuke is really way to adorable, sweet, kind, everything, to resist him and his sorrow.

"Alright. But you have to take back that comment about me getting jealous! I never do." I could have sworn that Sasuke rolled his eyes, for it was just such a Sasuke-ish thing to do.

"Whatever you say."

"Right, whatever I say!"

…

Oh, the next morning I was rather ticked off. Why, might you ask? Well, I might have something to do with all the girls gathering around his locker. It might have something to do with the fact that he's allowing it. It might have to do with the fact that he's looking incredibly gorgeous in his black dress shirt and dark jeans. It might have to do with the fact that he never dresses up _for no reason_.

But the most important might, is that I might be jealous. Maybe.

But it's not like _I_ can do anything about it! Why? Well it was just yesterday when I told Sasuke that I never get jealous. I just have to control my urges and not plummet all those girls giggling arrogantly around him.

Wait! What did that bitch just do? That stupid blonde one did _not_ just play with his hair! Only_ I_ can play with his gorgeous ebony locks.

I need to take action, and fast!

"Sasuke-kun!" I chanted while walking into the crowd of girls surrounding his locker.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke greeted, not even facing me, but the stupid blonde latched onto his arm.

"Sorry ladies, but um, I'm kind of his girlfriend, so why don't you just back off."

"You're not his! He doesn't have a girlfriend!" One yelled from the sea of females.

"Yes I am. He gave me this necklace as proof of our…courtship."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Sasuke-kun, please correct these girls." I asked while clasping onto his arm, quickly moving the blonde away.

"It's not true! I know it isn't!" A brunette cried while falling to the ground. Jeez, these girls are incredibly dramatic.

"I have proof!" I proclaimed, and then wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and went in for a kiss.

"It's true!" The first blonde screamed, even though our lips hadn't touched yet. We stayed in that position until they left, then I continued going in for it.

"Sakura, stop." Sasuke whispered against my lips. I move my head away and look at him inquisitively. Did I just get denied from a kiss? We've been going out for almost three weeks now!

"W-What?"

"You were jealous." Did he just stop himself from getting action by having to state that?

"Yeah, but not jealous enough to get a kiss." I murmured under my breath, even though I was positive he heard it.

"Let's go, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

…

**Uh-oh Spaghetti-O's! (Wow, I'm a loser.) Well, trouble in paradise, as you can see. Sasuke and I have yet to kiss, like, you know, as a _first kiss_. **

**Maybe I'm crazy or something, but aren't guys all hormonal and want nothing more than a kiss or whatever? **

**Well, anyway, as you can probably guess, next chapter is going to be **_**K for Kiss**_**, because what else love-related word could you use for **_**K**_** that would have an amazing effect on the story? Yeah, nothing.**

**Anyways, jealousy really does play an important role in a relationship. You realize the importance of things before they are gone. They make you realize how quickly things can go. **

**But most importantly, they make you realize how much you love said thing.**

* * *

**Wow, um, so this is…late? And all you wonderful fans that I love so dearly will NOT castrate me, right? I love you all!**

**The next one will be out really soon, since I'm on Spring Break baby! How about Friday-ish? That'd be quickly! Oh, and the next one is going to be like, superly long!**

**Anyways, I so wanted to just get this out, that all that review and read this story, I love you dearly. When I first wrote this, it had like, 5 reviews or whatevs and now it has like, 140-something, and I feel loved cuz so many love it and stuff. Thank you all so much!**


	12. K is for Kiss

Warning: This may be kinda crappy since this is my writing when it's five in the morning and I've been mooching off of caffeinated beverages and ice cream while listening to Disney songs because they make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside and motivate you to write amazing things, just so I could finish this because I won't be home all day tomorrow.

Oh, and there is a lot of fluff in here (just read the title!) so beware the fluffiness of my imagination when it's half-conscious.

* * *

K is for Kiss

**Ah, yes, kissing. That is something not too foreign to you, know is it Hatake-sensei? It is quite understandable, you're obsession. Well, not the porn part; but behind all that stuff, there is still love, right?**

**Anyways, back to kissing, that wonderful gesture that shows love, compassion, and sometimes lust. It is quite a fun activity, actually. Especially when you're amazing at it like me, well, that's what Sasuke-kun said. But he has to say that, you know?**

**Well, Sasuke and I **_**almost**_** had our first kiss last time, but that was ruined by him! I know, crazy! But anyways, it did all work out.**

…

"You two haven't kissed yet?" Ino asked with shock evident on her face.

"Nope." I answered simply, yet incredibly saddened.

"This is so High School Musical 2 and how Troy and Gabriella took like, a year to get their first kiss. A _year_! I mean, in the first one, they were about to kiss at the end and didn't! Then, after a whole year they do? It just doesn't make sense since Zac is just so good-looking." I almost choked on my own spit.

"Ew, no, he isn't good-looking! Like, the farthest thing from!" I complained.

"As if!" We usually get into these trivial arguments about guys. It is awfully fun, but really, _really_ stupid.

"Guys, back to kissing." Tenten reasoned. She was always the levelheaded one in this friendship.

"Oh, right! Well, there is only one sensible solution to this dilemma."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"She has to make the first move!"

"What?" I demanded. I have always been one for a classic romance, and in said romance, the guy kisses the girl first; not the other way around.

"You just have to kiss him first. He's obviously too chicken, or doesn't know that you want to so badly. Just kiss him and then he'll know. I'm telling you it's what's best."

"Yeah, that kind of makes sense." Temari reckoned while looking at the ceiling in deep contemplation.

"Hm, maybe…but how would I do it?"

"Well, there's a basketball game coming up soon, right? And after Sasuke wins and stuff, just go up and give him a congratulatory kiss." Ino suggested.

"I guess it's not _that_ bad…"

…

"You okay?" Sasuke questioned while turning to me. I just shook my head and I felt him squeeze my hand that he was holding harder. I was just so freakin' nervous about making this supposed _move_ and I was pretty ticked at him for not kissing me yesterday. He must have sensed it.

"You sure?" He asked yet again.

"I said I was fine!" I snapped, for I was awfully temperamental at this time of the month.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Hm, maybe I'm just a tad upset about yesterday when I practically _shoved_ a kiss in your face and you didn't take it! You were too busy with your stupid _fangirls_!" I shouted. His face turned to an even more confused expression.

"_That's_ what this mood of yours is about?"

"Don't _'that'_ me!"

"There was nothing wrong with it."

"There was everything wrong with it! Ugh, all we seem to do is fight in this relationship!" I was crying now, and I hate showing weakness, especially to him, so I ran out of the hallway so fast and hid in the stairwell by my locker.

Okay, so maybe I'm being too dramatic, but really, why can't he just kiss me? I offered it to him. Maybe Ino is right – wow, a first – and he really is scared. It's kind of believable.

Or not.

Well, I've just got to figure out what I must do here, and fast.

…

_'You can do it Sakura. I know you can.'_ I kept inwardly telling myself while looking at the wooden door that could make or break my future. I pushed the door open as a slight creak was heard.

_'Just a little further. Don't look at anyone. Just go.'_ Wow, I've got to stop talking to myself.

I head through the smelly room with boys looking at me oddly and snickering to each other. Where is Sasuke?

"And then – whoa, what are you doing here Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned around at the mention of my name and got a worried look upon his face, as if I was about to yell at him, or if I was still mad about yesterday. Neither were true.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Now people were looking at us. Great, now I have an audience.

"I-I, um, just, just wanted to, you know, say I'm sorry about yesterday, and um, I wish you luck." I stuttered as Sasuke smirked his _oh-so-sexy_, drop-dead-gorgeous smirk.

I walked closer to him in all his shirtless glory, tip-toed till I was his height and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I closed my eyes, but I could tell that his was still open, so I gently placed my hand on the side of his face.

He started responding once I felt his arm wound around my waist.

"Alright guys! We've got a game in about ten minutes and – whoa Uchiha, get a room." The gym teacher said while passing by us. I moved away from him and smiled shyly, blushing like crazy. Sasuke smiled as well, and I could have sworn that I saw his cheeks go red!

"I-I'll see you later, o-okay S-Sasuke-kun. G-Good luck." Kami-sama, I felt like Hinata at that moment and I felt as if I were going to faint. Sasuke waved a curt goodbye and I ran out of that locker room so fast.

That was a rather marvelous kiss. And I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke play basketball so well.

…

**Well, besides the first kiss – the most magical of them all – there are many others, like a jealousy kiss, a teasing kiss, and even a make-out! Yeah, I know, it's crazy.**

**But much to your dismay, I don't believe I'm going to describe out heated make-out session that we had right after his basketball game that day. They won the game – _obviously_ – and he ran out of that gym so fast, dragging me with him. He brought me in the janitor's closet where we…ugh…_yeah_.**

…

Teasing:

I leaned against his locker, waiting for him to finish getting his books. He is such a girl in the amount of time it takes for him to get things done. Although, he his quite the perfectionist.

"Are you almost done?" I complained.

"Yeah, hold on." He closed his locker and turned over to me. He was looking awfully smexy in his black jacket that smelled so good, it was ridiculous.

"Aw Sasuke-kun, you're looking very handsome today."

"Really now?" He asked while leaning in to me so that I'm completely cornered at my locker. Ever since our first kiss, we've been awfully kiss-y and flirtatious.

"Yeah…" I whispered – _dare I say it _– seductively in his ear.

"Hm…" His lips were about to land on mine when I ducked and his lips made contact with the lockers. He quickly moved away and gave me an annoyed look. I just grinned sheepishly and took his hand in mine.

"Ready?"

"Hn." I dragged him along to the bus. "You owe me." I just giggled at his antics and shook my head yes.

…

Jealousy:

I could sense Sasuke's killing aura intensifying way to quickly as all these boys kept coming around me. I was talking politely to them, but Sasuke was not happy.

"Sakura." He muttered as I turned to him, leaving Kiba for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Talking to them." I just giggled and turned back around.

This is when Kiba's hand lingers on my shoulder for two seconds long (he was laughing at something I said and so using it to break the touch barrier between us; something that we just don't have) and Sasuke took action.

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed his lips down onto mine, taking me into a possessive and heated make-out session.

All the boys stared in amazement as our groans and moans filled the hallway quickly.

I _love_ Sasuke's jealous side.

…

Good Morning:

The kisses in the morning were so sweet and innocent, since I was still tired.

"Good morning." I would greet and wrap my arms around his neck. He would moan in reply, from our proximity or his tiredness, I did not know.

"Morning." He would reply groggily.

I'd go on my very tippy toes so that I was somewhat at his height and placed a short kiss on his lips that didn't last more than two seconds.

After this, I go back on my flat feet and just rest my head on his chest, hoping to get some sleep before class starts.

…

Dropping Me Off At Class:

"Ugh, I _hate_ social studies." I groaned while walking to said class with Sasuke's arm protectively around my waist.

"I as well. But I've already had that class today." He answered smugly while smirking. I got out of his tight grip and leaned against the brick wall right outside my classroom.

"Thanks, you know, for walking me here." I said while yawning.

"Still tired?"

"Hey, I was up really late last night finishing my project for science. Did you finish yours?"

"But of course."

"Whatever. The bells going to ring any second." Sasuke shook his head and leaned in, placing a sweet and simple kiss on my lips.

This kiss happens to be one of my favorites, for it keeps me happy throughout the class, and helps me get through it, thinking that I can experience the same thing once this stupid period is over.

…

Rewarded:

I like the name of this kiss, because the actual kiss is a reward for doing something good. Like complimenting me, or doing something nice like buying me flowers.

**Compliment**:

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I greeted while sitting down next to him at our usual table.

"Hey." He examined my appearance and smirks. "You're looking rather beautiful today."

"Aw!" I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled away quickly and I could tell that he wants more, so he continued sitting there with his lips in the air. I just giggled.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…"

**Present**:

"Here." I heard Sasuke mutter while shoving a beautiful bouquet of flowers in my face. They are my favorite too. Everyone thinks I'd like cherry blossoms, since that's my namesake and all, but my favorite is a pink tulip. There is something so simplistic, yet beautiful about them, that you just _have_ to love them.

"Aw! Sasuke-kun, this is really sweet." I pulled him into a hug, then pulled away a little and slammed my lips onto his, putting us into a longing kiss.

After our two minute kiss, I admired the gorgeous flowers as well as the amazing man in front of me.

…

Butterfly:

This is the kind of kiss that well, for lack of a better phrase, causes butterflies to flutter in my stomach. It's such a surreal feeling, to think that this is actually happening to me. To know that Sasuke-kun and I are real; we're true; we're perfect together.

This kiss can happen anywhere. On the lunch line, when Sasuke is feeling horny, heck, even a kiss on the nose will do it for me. I'll get all sick feeling-ish, but in a good way. Like this is where I belong.

This is where I want to be.

This is where I want to stay.

…

Accidental:

I was walking along in the hallway, admiring the scenery of kids flirting and all the different type of people that inhabit out dear high school, going to meet my darling Sasuke-kun.

All of the sudden, I saw a large blurb coming toward me, almost blue looking. I stopped as it runs into me, pushing me to the ground. Sasuke was on top of me and I blushed like crazy as he just smirked. I moved my head up to get out of this position and our lips met.

I pulled away quickly, shocked at the magic and electric-ness of the kiss. I quickly got up and straightened out my clothes, then bolted like there was no tomorrow.

...

Goodnight:

It only fits right to end the last kiss with the last one of the night. The ones at the end of school are okay, but my absolute favorite ones are the ones after a date, when he drops me off at my house. Since my parents don't know that we're dating yet (I have _fears_), it's a very secretive kiss, which makes it all the more adventurous.

He'll walk me up to my door and look into my eyes. We'll usually be holding hands and I'll be smiling and blushing like crazy.

I'll say some stuff like 'tonight was really fun' or 'that movie was great' and he'll just nod and agree. I have a whole theory that he gets totally nervous and everything, but he denies it. Silly boy.

Anyways, he'll lean in and lightly place his lips on mine. I'll weave my arms around his neck as he'll do the same with my waist. We'll kiss for a few minutes, then I usually pull away because I don't know how long I have till my parents come outside.

I blush and stutter as he smirks and waves. I walk into the house with a beet red face and my mother asks what's wrong. I say nothing…_obviously_.

And then there's that wonderful expression that always makes me smile because I can so relate to it now:

_"I ran up the door, closed the stairs, said my pajamas and put on my prayers. I turned off the bed and hopped into the light, all because you kissed me goodnight."_

…

**So yeah, kissing is amazing and I'm kind of sad that I didn't do it before with Sasuke. And like I said to Itachi, Sasuke is an _excellent_ kisser. **

**But it did get kind of hard. Like, my mom would always ask my why my lips were so red and swollen, and I'd run out of things to say, so I'd be like, 'Oh, I ran into a door a few times.' The saddest thing is that she believes it. She was like, 'Be careful, you klutz.' **

**But my dad never took notice of it, well, _that_ much, so it was okay. Although, coming up soon, I'm going to be introducing Sasuke to them. My dad did kind of slam the door on him when they first met, so this could end kind of badly. _Maybe_.**

**I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that Sasuke-kun and I have been much happier since we've shared those magical kisses. They really make the relationship, you know? It's such an expression of love that shows such longing and devotion, it's so hard to handle at times. **

**But at others, its just a surreal moment in time. **

**A moment when you have to keep saying 'is this real?' **

**A moment were anything can happen and nothing is impossible. **

**A moment of pure bliss. **

**A moment of love.**

* * *

**Wow, that was really kind of long, and I did it really quickly! It's five am here and I just stayed up late to finish it cuz that's how much I love you fellow readers! (And if there are any mistakes – I am sleep-deprived right now – please tell me.)**

**The whole 'running into a door thing' I stole from my friend Jen cuz her mom asked her once and that's what she said and it made me laugh like really hard. **

**Oh, and if you don't like the kissing thing, I'm sorry. I don't know if I did the kissing thing right, since well, I've never had a kiss. Am a good for such an amateur at those kind of activities?**

**But as '**_**frumpyrox**_**' said to me (I really love that girl. She has like, the best reviews) I have some fluff-power-ability-thing, so I hope this satisfied your goose-bumping-needs, for those who love them.**

**Thank my friend for the whole 'High School Musical 2' analogy thing.**

**Can anyone think of something for 'L' (and not 'love' since I really don't want to rush the relationship too much, you know?) that would have to do with Sasuke meeting her parents, or dad, or something like that? Much love!**


	13. L is for Lies

L is for Lies

**Ah, yes, lies. Those little (and sometimes big) things you tell people or yourself that aren't truthful. They are terrible in a relationship, heck, they are all together horrible. They do nothing but cause a big mess and soon everyone will turn on you if you are the alleged liar in the situation. (HINT: Never lie.) And now that life's unsolved mystery is, well, **_**solved**_**, then I'll tell you how this way of life came into me and Sasuke-kun's story.**

**Well, as you know, I've been lying to my mom and dad for quite a while now. No, I haven't lied to Sasuke-kun, of course not. But my parents do need to know that Sasuke is my boyfriend. And of course they need to meet. Which leads us to this current chapter where Sasuke-kun is finally introduced to my loving mother and my overprotective father. **

**I really hoped that he wouldn't remember him from the time when he slammed the door in his face, since well, that didn't go over to well.**

**My hopes weren't answered.**

…

"Oh, Sakura-chan, who is this?" My mother asked with a sly smile adorning her bright face. I instantly blushed as my mother's smile increased. Seriously, I didn't think she would be here. I mean, really, I just got home from staying after school with Sasuke in the library. They should both be working right now!

"Sakura-chan, why is there a man walking with you?" My dad questioned as if being in the presence of a male my age was illegal or something. Heh, _parents_.

"Oh, well, this is Sasuke-kun, my um, uh, tutor, you know, you remember mom, when I was having some, uh, trouble in arithmetic and you made me get a tutor. Sasuke-kun is said tutor and we were going to, uh study." Hey, I wasn't _completely_ lying! He _was_ my tutor and we _were_ going to go and study (make out) and that's why he came to my house! Duh!

"But honey, didn't he stop tutoring you like month ago when you got a hundred on that test." My mom concluded, smiling knowingly.

"Right, but we were just going to study."

"I don't want my daughter home alone with a boy studying! My precious baby would surely be able to offend herself if this Sasuke attacks, but I still shall not stand a stupid, hormonal, teenage boy associating with my baby girl." I rolled my eyes at his rude and obnoxious comment.

Sasuke turned to me, giving me a knowing look, saying that I really do need to tell them. I really, really don't want to since I know my dad has a large temper and high blood pressure, but it's not good to lie. Or maybe it is, you know, just for the time being. Especially with that scary death glare that daddy dearest is giving to my dear Sasuke-kun right now.

"Oh calm down you, let Sasuke inside and we can all sit down for dinner. It is almost five anyway and I was just finishing with the roast in the oven." My mom intervened.

I've always loved her.

…

Okay, so it's a little awkward at the dinner table right now.

Well, awkward is sorta, kinda, maybe an understatement from the look in my dad's eyes as Sasuke just simply glances over at me as I begin to speak about how school was. Or maybe it's the way my mom is smiling _all-too-knowingly_, as if she can see right through me. Or maybe it's the way Sasuke seems livid and about to jump across the table and strangle my father to death if he brings up the words 'studying and alone' one more time.

Whatever it is, it doesn't seem good at all. It's like my parents know that I'm lying, and the more that I continue to do so, I will feel even guiltier than I already do. I mean, I _never_ lie. I'm like, a parent's dream child that always has sex after marriage and stays home on Friday nights to study. I'm most definitely _not_ the girl who sneaks around with a boyfriend for almost a month now, and telling her parents that she's been running into furniture. It just _doesn't_ happen to me.

But I can't really do anything about that now. Sasuke is here, in my kitchen, with my parents, eating my mom's home-cooked meal, answering my father's interrogating questions, and all for me.

I feel loved.

"So what exactly do you two study?" My mom asked while cleaning up the dishes. Everyone was still seated at the table, but my mom and I were putting away the dishes and such.

"Um, math, and other things – you know, _school-related_." I quickly added once I noticed my dad's penetrating stare.

"Are you smart Uchiha?" My dad sneered as my boyfriend smirked cockily.

"But of course." He answered smugly as I giggled, sitting down next to him and leaving the dishwashing all for my mother. But she understood. She was a girl after all and wasn't delusional when it came to guys and their daughter dating.

"Sakura darling, your lips are looking more bruised than usual. Are you still running into those doors and such? If so, we really do need to get your sight checked out." Sasuke smirked at me once he heard my mother's comment. I tried not to laugh, because it was a rather serious situation. But I can't believe she actually thought I was truthful.

Although, that smile on her face makes me think otherwise.

"Oh, well, um, you see,"

"You didn't make those lips all red, did you Uchiha?" My dad spat at my poor Sasuke-kun. I blushed in embarrassment, but still kept my cool. I didn't want to lose it in front of my family and Sasuke-kun of course.

"No." Sasuke lied, which totally caught me off guard since he's been the one trying to help me through this escapade of lying and telling me that I shouldn't do so. Although, he's my boyfriend, so I guess he should stick with me and my lead.

"Good, because if I ever find out that you caused the swelling of my baby girl's lips, you'll have some red lips to match, you hear me?" Jeez, why do dads get so defensive of their daughters? It's not like Sasuke is a rapist, or an ex-convict or something. He's like, a 15-year-old teenage boy. It's not that threatening.

"Yes." Sasuke answered fearlessly. It seems he didn't really care what my dad said, which was cool since my dad happens to scare a lot of people.

"Wait a minute, aren't you that boy that walked Sakura-hime home that day when she got home really late?" I gulped at my father's question since I was true. I just really, really, really hoped that he wouldn't remember.

"Of course not honey. That was that Lee fella, now wasn't it Sakura?" My mom suggested as my eyes widened. She was lying for me too? Wow, this is getting in way too deep, but anything to make daddy happy, right? I mean, really, how bad could these lies add up to be? It's not like it'll all collapse or something, right?

_Right?_

"Oh, that Lee stalker. That's not the first time he's walked you home, if I'm not mistaken. Well now I'm going to have to kick his ass if he's the one making your lips all bruised like that." Yeah, now Sasuke had this possessive, almost jealous look in his eyes which can't be good. Stupid Lee. Stupid _lies_.

"Yeah, but he's not a threat Daddy. I have Sasuke-kun to protect me anyways." Sasuke now smirked smugly and all his worries of being jealous were gone.

"I don't want Uchiha around you anymore, you hear?"

"No Dad, I can hang out with Sasuke if I freaking want to!" Did I just scream at my dad? Yeah, um, that _never_ happens, kind of like, _ever_. As in, I don't think that he and have ever gotten in a fight, well, except when watching _Dancing with the Stars_ when we fight over who's going to win, but that's it! It's never _serious_.

He gasped and that guilty feeling in my stomach just increased tenfold. "Sakura? Baby darling? What has this monster done to you?"

I was about to bite his head off again when my mom intervened. She always was able to save me from myself. "Ryo, stop! Just, just, Sasuke, maybe it would be best for you to leave, and um, we can continue this little chat later."

Sasuke nodded his head, completely understanding. My dad gave me a sour look as I felt tears in my eyes. Nonetheless, I ushered Sasuke out of the house, making sure to not give him a goodnight kiss, _obviously_. He just shook his head and whispered something that sounded like 'I'll call you later'.

…

"Um, mommy, daddy?" I asked timidly, making sure to sound like a little girl so my dad's heart could melt and my mom could sense my desperation. They both turned to me as I continued to enter the spacious living room as I tried not to trip from nervousness.

My dad and I had gotten over our fight, but I didn't really tell him the truth about Sasuke and I, so I decided that now was better than any other time. It was the next day after dinner and I really couldn't lie any longer. I didn't know how much my heart could take.

"Yes munchkin?" My father asked adding his kinky nickname.

I gulped, clasping my hands together and put on my best pout, hoping that this would convince them not to be mad at me. Although, I wasn't worried about my mom. It was definitely my dad and Sasuke-kun. "Well, you see, you know, Sasuke-kun, right? You see, well, he's kind of my…_boyfriend_." I whispered the last word hoarsely while coughing, trying to cover it up. Although, I totally shouldn't be ashamed of him! He's my boyfriend, for goodness sakes!

"What!?" My dad screamed while getting up from his chair. My mom got up as well, but to hold him back.

"Daddy, well, see, he's _really _important to me, and I'm sorry I lied, I really am, but, I just, _please_ don't do that to him. Don't hate him. Because if you do, it would be like hating a part of me." Yeah, don't even go and diss me for being an emotional, sentimental freak at this moment! I was feely awfully sappy!

My dad's eyes softened and I realized that life would never be this easy. I freaking lied! He won't just let me off the hook like this.

I could tell my dad was about to yell again, or something crazy like that but my mom wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and smiled at me.

"If that's how you feel Sakura then maybe you two should go out on a date tomorrow night and he can stop by the house first to pick you up. Then he won't be that stressed and you two can go and have a fun evening." My mom suggested while smiling daintily. I'm pretty sure she kicked my dad, or pinched him or something, because he just smiled as well – but it did look rather forced.

"Thanks guys! I love you!" I brought them into a large hug, and then hopped upstairs, praying to never experience that again.

…

So it isn't as awkward in the room now as it was when Sasuke last came to my house. My dad is actually smiling nicely and my mom is ogling over him. She was just talking to me while I was getting ready for our date, saying things like 'Oh he is so fine! You're so lucky you snagged him sweetie!' It is kind of sickening to know that you're mom thinks that your boyfriend is hunk-a-licious.

Sasuke sees me descending down the stairs and meets me there, taking his hand in mine. He whispers in my ear that I look beautiful and I really hoped that he would kiss me, but he didn't since my dad was right next to us.

And of course I would look beautiful! I'm wearing a freaking dress! See, Sasuke is taking me out to a real fancy restaurant and it'll be our first date where he takes me somewhere really expensive, so obviously I have to make it worth his while! Sasuke looks pretty handsome as well.

"So Sasuke, where are you taking Sakura-chan tonight?" Daddy asked once Sasuke and I are seated on the couch.

"Out to dinner and then maybe a walk in the park, if that's okay with you sir." Sasuke responded as I smiled cheekily. I knew that Sasuke could be gentlemen like and handle my dad! Plus, it sounds incredibly romantic.

"I guess, but make sure that she's home by eleven." Sasuke shook his head cordially and I stood up from the couch.

"Alrighty! Now that that's over with, let's get going! We don't want to be late for the reservations." I cheered while grabbing Sasuke along with me.

"Fine, but make sure that my darling daughter is safe, alright Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head yes and I walked over to my dad and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy!"

…

**Okay, so as you see from this wondrous tale, lying is bad. It leads to messy situations. Plus, when you lie a lot in one problem, all the lies get tangled up and soon you can't find your way out of the mess. It becomes worse then when the whole thing began, even without the lies.**

**Lying leads to people being hurt and it causes fights and heartbreak and tears. All this terrible stuff (so not brought in the world by women or Pandora you sexist freaks – sorry Hatake-sensei, but the things we learned during mythology got me royally ticked off) is bad…obviously. So people should try their hardest not to cause any of these things.**

**No one likes to be in pain, and lying causes it. I mean, no one is stupid enough to not know that! Haven't they seen all those movies? Liar Liar, The Perfect Man, Raise Your Voice, and like, millions of others! Those are just ones off the top of my heads.**

**But even when people know something is wrong, it doesn't stop them from doing it. It happens to the best of us.**

**The only way to get through a situation like that is to have people who you know will always care about you even during the worst of times. People who will still be there for you. People who will forgive you.**

**People who love you.**

* * *

**Anyone ever realize that I always end the chapters all sentimentally and corny and cheesy and advice-y-ish? I just realized it when I reread it. Oh, and like, do you guys think my writing is weird? It's not that professional-ish but I think its okay since it's in first person and that's her personality.**

**This chapter idea was suggested by tons of people (the lying thing) so thanks, but the main person I must thank is Meaghan because she gave me this awesome plot line (sorta kinda) so I hope you all liked it!**

**The next chapter should be out in a week or so, so yeah!**

**Sakura's dad reminds me of my dad in this, especially with the whole guy thing and the fact that they both watch Dancing With The Stars together. Don't ask why my dad does. He just does.**

**Oh, and special thanks to:  
**_**KaYeYe  
**_**My 200****th**** reviewer! **

**Can you guys believe that I'm only on chapter 13 and I have that many? I'm incredibly proud of myself!**

**Anyone have any ideas for M? I want to do 'Monthaversary' but my friend is all 'that's so nerdy!!' What should I do? And would it really be that nerdy? I need some answers here people!!**

**(ya know, _please_)**


	14. M is for Monthaversary

M is for Monthaversary

**Ah, yes, a monthaversary. Many would find such a holiday (or can you even call it that?) irritating or nerdy or just plain annoying. And most would find it weird for people to even celebrate it. **

**Usually, I'd have to agree, but Sasuke's always made me change my thoughts. He has this weird ability to do so, but whatever. **

**Anyway, our monthaversary was nearing in and I didn't really know if we were going to celebrate it. Honestly, I would find it incredibly odd if Sasuke even remembered it.**

**Wait, scratch that. I thought it would be utterly adorable if he remembered, but he couldn't do it in a gay way. Like, if he made this big proclamation, I decided that I'd have to break up with him and try to set him up with Sai or something. But if he did this sweet thing where he whispered it in my ear and gave me a present or took me out on a date, it would work.**

**I'm not being a needy and annoying girlfriend by wanting such a thing to occur, right? Like, I'm sure you've had you're fair share of girls. Did you celebrate a monthaversary?**

**Wow, I'm talking to my teacher through an essay. And it already passed, this monthaversary of awesomeness, so it's not like I can change anything – not that I'd want to of course. **

…

I concluded that it our Monthaversary would be March 20th, for that was the first day that he called me his girlfriend (psh, so what if I'm counting), so when the day before it occurred arrived, I of course decided to confide in my friend's for an answer.

Ino let out an irritated sigh, probably trying to comprehend why I decided to have threeway-call all of my friends at midnight. I know it was kind of selfish, but that's what best friends are for, ne?

I sat down on my bed while trying to get my friend's to help me. They weren't responding quickly and I'm pretty sure Hinata fell asleep already. "What should I do?"

Crickets chirp.

The clocks tick.

The Terminator, which was on the TV right now, was getting to me.

And oh yeah, my friends aren't answering.

"Are you guys there?" I yelled, hoping to wake them up from their trance of slumber. Can't they see that I need them right now? I mean, this is an incredibly important event because what if he remembers and I don't? I mean, I got him a gift (a giftcard to some sports store) but what if he got me something big?

Temari sighed groggily but still managed to say, "Yeah, yeah, we're here." But I'm pretty sure she drifted off to sleep already. So what if it was a school night? Why are they sleeping at such an important time? I wouldn't do this to them.

Who was there when Temari was having _Shikamaru-issues_?

Who was there when Naruto needed a wake-up-call to realize that Hinata fainted around him because _she liked him_?

Who was there when Tenten needed a _serious_ make-over?

Who was there when Ino gained two pounds in one _freakin'_ week because of all the ice cream eaten after Kiba broke up with her?

Who saved all my friend's when a Kermit-the-frog-loving girl randomly attacked us in the mall while screaming something about us conforming to the man?

Me, me, me, me and ME!

I deserve some time here people.

"Alright, if you're awake right now, say I."

"I!" Tenten cheered and I smiled. Yes! Finally, someone was ready to listen. Plus she sounded pretty awake, so that would work.

Now time to get rid of the dead-weight. "Alright girls, go to bed. Tennie-chan, please stay on the phone you darling girl of amazing-ness who I love so incredibly much right now because she's so unlike all my _other_ friends who just want to _sleep_."

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Wow…I feel _loved_.

"Tennie-chan?" I asked in a quiet voice, praying that she was still there.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips once I heard her say a happy hello. "Okay, so what is it you need help with _ever-so-boy-crazed_ Sakura?"

"Well, tomorrow is me and Sasuke's monthaversary and I don't know if I should give him a gift or not, since it would be really bad if he forgot, or if he thought I was going too clingy. But if he does remember, then it would be kind of gay if he made a big deal out of it. But I kind of want him to. But if he does and gets me a present, I only got something small for him, so I'd feel bad."

And after that all-in-one-breath statement was made, Tenten took a minute to answer, probably in deep thought of contemplation about the task at hand. "Well, I could IM Neji and see what he thinks. He's online right now."

"Really? I would love if you did that! But please don't make him think it's me. But that _would_ be kind of hard. Alright, try you're best to _not_ make me sound like a love sick puppy, _per favor_?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on. I'll call you in like, five minutes."

…

"Okay, what did he say?"

Tenten sighed (happily, I hope), and answered, "He instantly said this was about you and Sasuke and I said yeah," I was about to cut in, and I'm sure that Tenten could tell from my sharp breath, so she just continued, hoping to have it make sense for me, "because he would have figured it out anyway and why would I randomly ask about monthaversaries anyways?"

"True."

"Okay, now, after that, I asked if he heard anything from Sasuke about celebrating it and he said he's not even sure if Sasuke remembered and that guys don't talk about that stuff so then I asked what they talked about and then he said that I didn't want to know. Isn't that absolutely perverted?"

"Yeah, but he probably just means that they such dorks and talk about homework and stuff. Seriously."

"Sakura, why would two very hormonal teenagers – have you _seen_ the way they look at us? – who have incredibly _hot_ girlfriends – they are _us_ after all – talk about homework when they could be talking about what they do with us?"

"What do you mean what they do _with_ us?"

"Are you implying that he does stuff _to_ me?"

"Maybe."

"Well I'm not a freakin' skank Sakura! Jeez!" I laughed at her comeback because believe me – no one would consider Tenten a whore. I'm just not going to tell her that part because it's pretty late and Tenten can be awfully sensitive when she doesn't get proper sleep.

"You're not, I know. But, do you really _want_ them talking about us like that? You know, to each other?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Alrighty then. I don't know what you two do together, but obviously he is pleased."

"Are you assuming I'm a slut again?"

"Would I ever say such a thing about my Tennie-chan?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Wait!"

"_What_?"

I let out a deep breath. "Okay, what am I going to do about tomorrow?"

"Ugh, just, I don't know. Bring the gift and if he does something, give it to him. If he doesn't, then just go and use it or something. It's not a big deal." Except, it _is_.

I sighed again and leaned against the headboard of my bed. "Would it be incredibly selfish and snooty if I get upset if he forgets?" I squeezed my eyes and waited for an answer, slightly mad at myself for asking such a question.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you Sakura. You're my best friend. It is a little…_obsessive_? I mean, he's a guy. Guys are _idiots_ and are _notorious_ for forgetting important dates – even though this one isn't _that_ important." I guess she was kind of right.

"Okay, so I won't get upset tomorrow."

"Yeah right."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Sakura, you're _way_ too sensitive for your own good. You know that you'll be upset tomorrow, and if it's going to bother you so much, then just say something. It won't be that bad."

"But it will! I'll seem like I'm too clingy or that I just presume Sasuke as a bad boyfriend who forgets monthaversary."

"But it doesn't make Sasuke a bad boyfriend for forgetting that it's your monthaversary! Hate to break it to you darling, but honestly, that is such a gay thing to celebrate. It just shows how this whole dating thing is bad for people."

"Bad?"

"Exactly. Soon enough you'll start wearing matching outfits. As soon as one of you calls the other 'babe' – or 'beb' like David Cook did when he sang _'Don't Wanna_ _Miss A Thing'_ on American Idol –, I'm calling a divorce of friendship. Or killing one of you. Preferably Sasuke. Although he obviously wouldn't be the one with the cheesy nicknames. That's got you written all over it."

"You know, I can hear you."

"Wow, sorry. It's just, well, you know I love you Sakura and I want what's best for you, but this, this monthaversary stuff, it's stupid. Just forget it and I'm telling you that you'll be so much better."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to go into school tomorrow wearing regular attire and acting totally normal and act like nothing is important about the day and just be my amazing self."

"Exactly."

"And maybe I'll bring the giftcard. Just in case."

"Ugh. You're so impossible."

"But that's why you love me."

Crickets chirp.

Silence engulfs the room and phone line.

A crazy, curly haired girl dreams of white out.

"Right?"

…

I walked into school the next morning with pride in my stance (or it was the one inch heels I was wearing that gave me an extra boost) and I went to my locker. None of my friend's or Sasuke's bus had arrived yet, so I was left alone for a few minutes.

A few people complimented my outfit, like this one girl who was wearing these really cool flip flops. I should ask her where she gets them. They usually don't match, but they're still pretty awesome.

Suddenly I see Ino in the halls and running towards me. "Hey Forehead! Whoa, what is with the outfit?"

"Why? Does it look bad?" I looked down at my appearance and began to check for flaws. I didn't see any (because really, I'm me) so I presumed that it was okay. Ino checked as well and smiled. "You're fine Sakura. It is just weird is all. You usually don't just dress up for no reason." Uh-oh. She's coming onto my secret. I just hope that Tenten doesn't say anything. I don't want to look pathetic or anything – even though I probably do.

"What are you talking about? I do it all the time. Psh, Ino, you silly head." Ino gave me a weird look and really, I couldn't blame her. Why? _Silly head_. Enough said.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered while running into the hallway with Sasuke following close behind. I smiled at him and blushed prettily when he did the same.

Sasuke grabbed my hand when he came up to me and brushed a piece of my (perfectly curled) hair out of my face, leaning down for a kiss. After the chaste gesture, I looked into his dark eyes and smiled genuinely, waiting. I don't think he got it because he just went in for another kiss.

"Sakura!" An all-too-familiar voice called from behind. I knew who it was, but I so didn't want to face them right now. I lied to them last night, but really, it wasn't my fault. A girl needs some recognition in life, and by my boyfriend remembering an important day to me, must mean that he believes that our relationship is important.

I turned around to come face to face with Tenten, who just collided with that girl who had the cool flip flops. Both are such klutz. "Hey Tenten! What's up?"

"Nothing much. But what's up with you? I mean, what's with the outfit? You look like your dressing up for something. Anything particular occurring?" I shot her a glare and she smiled maliciously.

"Wait! I know! Is this about what we were talking about on the phone last night when you called us at freakin' twelve o'clock in the freakin' morning about-"

"Ino shut it." I muttered under my breath.

Sasuke's eyes glazed over my appearance and he smirked. I prayed that he was doing such a grin because he remembered the ever-glorious day it was, but I was proven wrong by his next comment whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful today."

Yeah, I know that already Sasuke! You say that every day! It's just, why can't you remember? I know that I sound selfish right now, but really, is it that hard to remember a simple date?

Sasuke gave me an odd look. I must have been making a weird face when I was having my inner monologue. Or it was because I didn't kiss him after his compliment, like I always do.

Psh, I'll show him a kiss if he remembers.

The bell rang, indicating that we had three minutes to get to class.

Sasuke took my hand and we began to walk when I cut in. "Sasuke-kun, its okay. I'll just go with Ino since we have that class." Sasuke gave a confused look, for I never deny him the access of walking me to class. But right now, I can't be near him. It's making me confused and making me feel incredibly guilty.

"Alright. I'll see you after class." I shook my head and waved. Once he was out of the hallway, I sighed with relief.

Am I the worst girlfriend or what?

…

Alright, this can so not be good.

Why did Tenten have to tell Neji? And why did Neji have to tell Sasuke? And why have I been so mean to Sasuke today that he would even have to question Neji on my odd behavior from finding out from Tenten who so willing did so because I confided in her last night. This is all too confusing.

This is why I've been blocking all my calls from Sasuke since I got home from school. It's because I'm so freaking humiliated. That's it.

Suddenly, my phone beeped and it indicated that I received a text message from Sasuke. I opened it, for how bad could it be?

To: **Sakura  
**From: **Stud of a Muffin Boyfriend**

_Sakura, meet me at the park in ten minutes please. _

Ugh, geez, could I feel any guiltier? He's making this so hard. Although it's not that hard to go and see my boyfriend at a park, right? He'd do the same for me. And why am I even mad?

Okay, Sakura, you're going to do it.

…

"Sasuke-kun." I greeted while sitting down on the swing next to him. He looked up and his eyes softened with something I suppose was akin to relief. Maybe he was happy I arrived.

"Hey." He breathed while smiling. "What's up with you today?" Leave it to Sasuke to not beat around the bush and just get straight to the point.

"Well you should already know. You heard it from Neji." Sasuke sighed as well as me. I really didn't want to discuss this. Why didn't I just act normal today?

Sasuke turned to me on his swing and my eyes met with his. He was looking very serious and sincere. "Are you really mad at me over _that_?" And that just ruined it. I thought he was going to say some nice, wholehearted declaration about how he felt so sorry about it and he was willing to make it up to me.

And this is what I got.

I know I'm being selfish, but a little sympathy is in order, ne?

"Yes Sasuke! I am mad at that! It is an incredibly important thing to me, okay? I thought it was for you too, but apparently not. I don't know why, but for one second there, I figured that you'd be into our relationship and making it work."

"Just because I forgot our monthaversary doesn't mean that our relationship doesn't work! And really, who freakin' celebrates that? It's a stupid thing." Sasuke concluded while a brown-haired girl, decked out in shapris, frolicked past us.

"I know it's stupid. It's just, all my life I've always wanted a boyfriend and do all these cool things with him that were totally cliché but totally amazing. Like kissing under the stars, or feeding each other, or going in the Tunnel of Love, or have him save me from a fire-breathing dragon while calling me a babe in this total _Indiana Jones_ kinda way. But those things didn't really come true. And I just thought that this monthaversary one was possible, you know?"

I sighed deeply and kept looking at my feet, embarrassed. I usually didn't just go and tell people my deepest desires, but Sasuke needed to know. And I don't care if it sounds silly Hatake-sensei. Many people think it's silly that you read porn all day, but do I laugh you (to your face)? I didn't think so.

Sasuke took my hand in his and did that whole sincere-eye thing. "Sakura, I didn't know it was that important to you. But if it is, then I'm willing to celebrate it." I smiled brightly at him and shook my head.

And as I tackled him into a big hug, I kissed him numerous times while saying 'thank you' over and over again.

Once we got up and he was walking me home, I came to a conclusion. "And now we have to work on that Indiana Jones thing."

…

**So our monthaversary issues worked out, but so far in our relationship, he hasn't called me babe, or saved me from evil mind-controlling skeleton thingies like in Indiana Jones, but I'm quite alright with that, you know? **

**But as this chapter shows, you need to learn to communicate with your partner so you can work things out. **

**I actually just finished reading **_**l8r, g8rs**_** (the third book in the **_**ttyl**_** series – not that you'd know about that piece of literature) and in it, Angela and Logan were having communication issues and it ended badly with Jana and him doing not good things (they don't go into detail, so stick to your porn Hatake-sensei) and causing Angela heartbreak (again). So communicate with your lover! **

**And incase you're wondering, Sasuke did make it up to me. He took me to that coffee house that his dad owns and it was so sweet because he made his dad (or Itachi, since he was running it that night) close it early so that we had the whole restaurant to ourselves. It was incredibly romantic and nice. **

**And my 'rents were okay with the last minute plans since they've gotten used to him. **

**So now that we're rearing around half the alphabet (or probably more but I've always considered M to be the middle – m, middle, get it?), those three words have to be coming any time soon, ne? **

**But not next chapter. Or the next chapter. But sometime soon, I can assure you.**

**Because I know that our love can stand the test of time. It stood a petty argument over monthaversaries. It stood a really big traffic jam on the way to the coffee shop with me yelling at him the whole time for not driving safely. Heck, it even stood Indiana Jones.**

**Okay, that's taking it too far. **

**But really, who can blame me? **

* * *

**_Um, it's late, but if any of you guys read my profile, then you would have known that I was going to take a short break. And I said a month but I updated earlier! See how amazing I am! _**

**_Did anyone think that Sakura is to obsessed with her appearance and stuff? 'Cause I don't mean to do that. Seriously, I don't. I base her off of me and that's what I do. Don't think of her (or me) as shallow please._**

**_I have the next two chapters planned out, and the next one will be easy to write since I've got the whole plot line in my head. So yeah, the next one will be out next week._**

**_Did anyone see Indiana Jones 3? Because if you didn't, then you wouldn't get the babe thing. But for you who did, remember when he was all, "Yeah, there were a few over the years, but there was one problem with them all." And then the gal (damsel in distress) asks what it was and then he answers, "They weren't you babe." It made me laugh and aw at the same time._**

**_I don't know if anyone will care or not, but today I Wikipedia-ed and I learned so much stuff! Like a lot of the M-rated things we read aren't allowed on there (says Wikipedia – but it can lie) and all this stuff. And it was created in 1998. And there is an adult . But whatevs. _**

**_Anyone ever read the TTYL series? I just finished it today, just like Sakura. _**

**_So, in the review (if you wonderful, amazing, forgiving, loving, ever-so-beautiful and joyous people decided to love me and do so) can you guys tell me the cutest thing a guy (or girl – and while your at it, tell me if you a guy or a gal) has ever done for you, please? Or if you ever celebrated a monthaversary. It would be greatly appreciated!_**

**_Like it?_ **


	15. N is for Nightmares

N is for Nightmares

**Ugh, yes, nightmares, those terrible dreams you have when you're having a nice slumber. They wake you up, scare you, and make you want to never come out from under your covers for you're afraid of what awaits you.**

**But there are other nightmares besides dream ones. There are times when things just don't go the way you plan and everything ends up in a mess. These are obviously bad, but in my opinion, the dreams ones are much worse.**

**I rarely have nightmares, but when I do, they are incredibly frightening. Some are about death and others are about monsters. Both sound like a childish thing to be afraid of. Death is just something that should not be feared by a fifteen year old and monsters left your closet when you turned ten. These things just weren't considered scary.**

**But hey, everyone has fears, right? **

…

I woke up in cold sweat and immediately sat up in my bed. I looked around in a frantic way and saw that it was two in the morning. I smacked my hands to my face and felt around, trying to stop the heat from overtaking it.

I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't real.

All those terrible things that I just saw never happened and – hopefully – never will happen. It was a childish dream. It was nothing more.

But I couldn't get it out of my mind.

It was a scary and frightening concept, nevertheless. Just the possibility of it occurring was so incredibly terrible that I felt the need to cry right there in bed. And I did.

I cried for a few minutes, but I was still worried.

So I picked up my phone.

After a few rings, a gruff and annoyed voice greeted, "Hello."

"Sasuke-kun?"

I could hear the worry in his voice when he responded with, "Sakura, are you okay? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"No, nothing like that Sasuke-kun. It's just that, I, I had a nightmare, and, um, I'm afraid."

"So?"

What a great boyfriend.

"Well, can you talk to me for a little bit? You're voice always tends to soothe me."

"Sakura, it's just a dream. Go back to bed and you'll be fine in the morning."

I broke out in tears again and viciously rubbed my eyes with my hands roughly. My dream was important and scary and I needed support. Nightmares always do this to me, but I thought that instead of waking up my mom, I would just call my loving and caring boyfriend, but he just wants to sleep.

Which I can't really complain about. It is two in the morning. But he's acting as if it's nothing when I'm truly freaking out.

"Sakura, please – just, just don't cry. I'll – ugh. What was your dream about?"

This made me cry again, but the sobs were louder and the downpour was more. I heard him sigh and then offer, "Sakura, do you want me to come by?"

"Wait, seriously?" Tears often stop when the word 'seriously' appears in a conversation. It's just the way.

He sighed again and I could just see him there, lying on his bed and running his soft fingers through his equally soft hair. "Yeah. I'll come ride my bike and get you and then we can walk to that park right by your house. Wait for me before you come outside."

"Aw! Thank you so much Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Whatever." And with that, the phone clicked and I ran out of my bed.

…

I greeted my knight in shining armor (or my catcher (jumped out a window here people) in a black sweatshirt and –_ can you believe it_ – black pajama pants) with a long kiss to show my gratitude. He wasn't all that enthusiastic to respond, but he did nonetheless.

The walk to the park was quiet, but it didn't bother me that much. I was just glad to see him and know that he was safe. And as I clung to his arm the whole way there, I think he knew that I really needed him.

He sat down under a tree while I sat on his lap, facing him. I rest my head on his chest as his arms wound around my waist, snuggling me further into his warmth that his body radiated.

He stifled a yawn before asking, "So what was your dream about?" It was a nonchalant question, and really, I didn't want to cry, but I did anyway.

Muffled sobs came out as I buried my head into his chest for it was full of shame. "I-I, I was running away – I don't know what from – and I think something was chasing me and I was in great danger, because, y-you, you jumped in front of it when it came. And then, you got so hurt. I tried to save you and I couldn't. You, y-you died, Sasuke-kun." I managed to croak before crying some more.

After a few more tears, Sasuke's finger lifted my chin up and I came in contact with the most caring and sincere eyes I've ever seen him posses.

"Sakura, you know that'll never happen." He hugged me close to his chest and stroked his fingers through my hair. I buried my face into his neck as he continued embracing me – secretly telling me that he'll never let go.

I cried for about ten minutes as Sasuke kept whispering sweet things to me.

"You know, I have dreams about you too."

And that's when my head shot up and my eyes met with his. "Sasuke-kun, do I really want to know about your _wet dreams_?" The face Sasuke made almost made me burst out in laughter, but I decided to conceal it because he was quite serious.

"Not like that Sakura." He defended with a blush, therefore proving that I was right. But it's understandable. I _am_ his _girlfriend_ after all.

I giggled. "I know. But anyways, yeah, go on with your dreams. I like to know that even when you're not awake, you're thinking of me." I prided myself when I saw a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

"Well, uh, most of the time they're just random things where you'll appear in the dream."

"Like what?"

And this must be something really embarrassing, for the blush has returned. "Well, uh, you know normal stuff. Like, um, youbathingintomatojuicewithme."

I gave an inquisitive look. And then it became wicked. "Huh? What did you say Sasuke-kun? I didn't seem to hear you. Can you please repeat it?" He knew I was teasing him, because he growled a little.

"You were bathing in tomato juice," insert blush, "with, uh, me." I giggled uncontrollably while he huffed in annoyance. Once I realized that he was in fact frustrated, I stopped and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"We'll just have to wait a little while for that, now won't we?" I teased, my lips still lightly placed on his. The growl came back, but this time it was a sound of lust.

Before the kisses he was placing on my neck became something I would have to hide, I asked, "Did you ever have any nightmares?" He stopped and looked up at me.

"Well, uh, yeah."

_RETURN OF THE FLUSH_  
(haha – that sounded funny).

"You, were, um, dating Kiba – or Sai, but it was mostly Kiba. And, uh, not me." My eyes softened and I made Sasuke lift his head up (apparently admitting that you're afraid of loosing your girlfriend is a bad thing to Sasuke's ego – even though I think it's absolutely adorable – and he had to look down).

I hovered my lips over his and partly closed my eyes. "You know that'll never happen."

He smirked in that unbelievably handsome way. And it wasn't the _'I was right and you were wrong, so ha'_ kind of smirk. And it definitely wasn't the _'You're an absolute loser so go and jump of a bridge' _smirk either.

Heck, I think I can call it a smile.

So Sasuke smiled, and then slowly started tasting my lips. It began as a chaste kiss and (unlike all others) remained chaste. It lasted quite a while too.

And after our kiss, we just continued to hug and cuddle, looking up at the stars. I'm pretty sure it's been two hours since we came to the spot, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon.

I tried to suppress a shiver, but it didn't work. Once Sasuke noticed that I was cold (okay, so I was tired and didn't put on a sweatshirt, or a warmer pajama set then my pajama pants with hearts on them and a black tank-top), he took of his sweatshirt (his basketball one – score! You have no idea how much I've always wanted this to come true – you know, the whole _'giving of the jacket to his girlfriend and having her wear it around school so everyone knows who you belong to thanks to the name handily stitched on the back' _kinda thing).

I giggled while slipping this on. "You're never getting this back." I smiled even more when the corners of Sasuke's lips lifted _ever-so-slightly_.

"And for some reason, that's okay with me." I kissed him again, then commenced in resting my head on his chest, feeling a little tired. Once my hand came in contact with his chest, I froze when I realized that it wasn't clad in anything but, well, no. It wasn't clad in _anything_.

He was _shirtless_.

I looked up shocked as his smirk turned into a cocky one.

I had never seen him shirtless.

This was like, _every_ fangirls dream come true.

And it was all _mine_.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I stuck my tongue out playfully and hit him in the arm.

"Shut up. And we all know that I won't need a picture. You'll just freely take off your shirt when I feel like it."

Sasuke snorted. "You mean when you're feeling horny."

"_I _wasn't the one imagining their significant other bathing in tomato juice."

Sasuke snorted again, but this time I cut it off with a kiss. It became more heated as it started getting deeper, him stroking my hair while I ran my hands down his chest all the way to his waist.

It was almost surprising that he could be this gentle and kind. Or that he was almost unconscious and wasn't really thinking about what he was doing. But either way, it was a side that I really liked.

Maybe nightmares weren't so bad after all.

"SAKURA HARUNO, what on EARTH are you doing with that UCHIHA at FOUR IN THE FREAKING MORNING??"

Never mind.

…

**So yes, my parents (dad – my mom remained in bed for she was kind and caring and all together wonderful) kinda found me. And Sasuke. Under a tree. With his arms wrapped around my waist, with his sweatshirt on me. And him shirtless. And us heatedly making out. At four in the morning. **

**But it didn't go that badly. I mean, we explained my nightmare scenario and how he helped me and my mom awed quite a few times. Dad just gave him an evil look.**

**After a half an hour, Sasuke left (but not before me sneaking him a goodbye kiss and thank you), and I was sent to my room. For the next day, I wasn't allowed to go outside or leave the house or anything. But when my dad left for work, my mom let me call him. **

**Sasuke ended up getting in trouble too (stupid dad calling his stupid dad), so we both spent the day talking to each other. It was actually pretty nice (but I missed is sumptuous kisses!)**

**But anyways, yes, nightmares can be scary, but sometimes all you need to make you feel better is someone who will tell you that they will never happen. Demons aren't real, monsters were just in shows (**_**Ah! Real Monsters**_**) when you were younger as a source of entertainment, and the only real antidote for bad dreams is a person you care about.**

**Or a kiss.**

**Either one works **_**wonderfully**_**.**

**But anyways, it really meant something to me that Sasuke would go out of his way to make me happy, and to just plainly be there for me. **

**Those kinds of things really add up, and produce an amazing relationship that is guaranteed to stand the test of time.**

**It almost feels like love.**

_**Almost**_**. **

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE (OF AMAZINGNESS) _

o1. Yes, this is late. I know. The excuses are probably getting old, but most would understand. Finals get to you. School gets to you. Life gets to you. Friends get to you. Family gets to you. Summer (as crazy as it sounds) gets to you. My apologies. Seriously, I mean it.

o2. This story is being translated in Portuguese by T.Mari-Chan, so you guys can go and check that out if you want. It's pretty cool actually.

o3. This story is being nominated for Romance/Humor thing from _deceiving fall angel's_ contest. I feel honored (and thanks to all you guys who supported me and made me keep writing this!)

o4. Is Sasuke too OOC to you guys? I tried to make it less in this chapter, but I'm so confused! I just wanted to make this a fluffy story where Sasuke is molded into the perfect boyfriend (well most of the time – but flaws are part of perfection if you ask me) and their relationship being amazing. Is it annoying?

o5. I need to know now if I should make S 'sex'. Of course I wouldn't describe it (I'm way too innocent (sorry SMOKe13, it happens) – but there will be an M-rated fanfiction coming from me soon), but if so, I think I'll have to do a time skip. Only a year or two, but I'm not sure. And I need to know so I can build up to it.

o6. Is it time for those three words? Do you guys go this fast (or slow) in a relationship? I've never been in one, so I'd love some pointers (and maybe stories – they always seem to inspire me).

o7. I think the next chapter might be 'Olive Juice' (meg's idea) but I'm not entirely sure. I might want to make that idea into its own story, but I'm really not sure.

o8. Incase any of you guys noticed, it said that they're anniversary was on March 20th. Eight days later is Sakura's birthday. Should these words be said on that date, or not? And what kind of thing should I do for that?

o9. I have a livejournal!! It's writtenesque and don't be shy to add me as a friend! (link is on the profile page).

10. I'm writing a new multi-chaptered story called 'The Nine and a Half Commandments' and I'd love if you all read it. It's really good and about summer and all that wonderful sasusaku stuff!

11. Would it be totally weird if I changed my screenname? I feel like a change. I think I'd go with 'ripped at the seams' (don't ask why) but I'm not sure. Would it be confusing to you guys?

12. Can I change the summary to this story? Only a little bit. Would it confuse you? The title would stay the same and everything.

_And that wraps it up! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out as soon as I can (pretty soon – I have no life now that summer has arrived)!_


	16. O is for Our Song

O is for Our Song

**(OUR SONG IS THE SLAMMIN' SCREEN-DOOR, SNEAKIN' OUT LATE, KNOCKIN' ON YOUR WINDOW! WHEN WE'RE ON THE PHONE AND YOU TALK REAAAAL SLOW, 'CAUSE IT'S LATE AND YOU'RE MOMMA DON'T KNOW!)**

**…**

**No, this chapter isn't about that wonderful, loud, and incessant song by Taylor Swift (I love it—really). Sorry to get your hopes up Hatake-sensei, but, well, that's just not what it's about. I mean, seriously, am I **_**that**_** predictable?**

**Don't answer that.**

**But anyway, this chapter is about me and Sasuke getting our song! Or, well, kinda. But still. It has to do with a song. And music.**

**That's gotta count for something, right?**

**Oh, whatever, I'm just going on with the story. **

**(OUR SONG IS THE WAY YOU LAUGH, THE FIRST DATE WHEN I DIDN'T KISS HER AND I SHOULD HAVE!)**

…

"_Once upon a time there was light in my life. Now there's only love in the dark. What can I say?? It's a total eclipse of the heart!!_"

Listening to my iPod when I'm sad/happy/angry/cheery/whatever usually makes me jump up and down on my bed while belting out lyrics, fully blasting my (beautiful—but not really) voice to the max.

And since no ones home right now, it's the best. Usually my dad will yell at me from disrupting him from a nap or something and my mom will smile and be all supportive when she says, "I love that song!" and start singing with me. It's a vicious cycle, but I suffice.

But now that no ones home, the music is turned up (on my speakers—my ears can only take so much), the bed is somehow more bouncy, and my singing voice escalates to heights of volume and pitch that I didn't even think could come out of my mouth.

It's all in a days work.

Bonnie Tyler was turned off my iPod and a familiar pop/country-licious beat starts playing and I turn towards my black speakers for this is one of my favorite songs (at the moment). It's just so happy that it makes you smile.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel; the other on my heart!_"

I always thought that sounded really dirty, like his hand was on her boob or whatever. 'Cause your heart is like, in that area. And what guy has his hand on his girlfriend's heart?

Theoretically it could work, but seriously, who says that?

It's almost as bad as when Chris Brown says 'my boo' in 'With You' because it sounds like 'boob' or whatever. Like, ready: 'I need you're boob. I gotta see you're boob'. Doesn't that just sound wrong?

Seriously.

But I still love that song and this one by Taylor Swift because her music just makes me want to dance. And yes, I know that I say that most music makes me dance and smile, but hers especially. Or well, at the moment.

And as the lyrics keep going on and the smiles keep coming and the dancing commences, I can't help but think that me and Sasuke don't have a song and how perfect it would be if we did. We've been going out for a few months now, so it would only be appropriate, right?

And I know that I'm into all that sentimental crap that happens in relationships like monthaversaries and first kisses and the whole 'beb' thing, but this seems kinda crucial. This isn't just some of my fantasies of the perfect boyfriend—wait, scratch that, I already have the perfect boyfriend. I mean the perfect _relationship_.

Isn't a song for the couple superly important?

It's in all the movies. And in My Best Friend's Wedding, they even loaned their song to him and his new wife and all that stuff. And sure, they weren't a couple, but it makes sense. And I know that they say that anything can happen in movies, but it's also true that anything can happen in life.

Reality may bite, but fantasy bites back!

Or well, in my mind anyways. And having a song isn't exactly a fantasy, but it isn't reality either. But that's okay, because I'm gonna start a revolution (_they say they want a revolution, well you know, we all wanna change the world_)! It'll be a love revolution and all who follow will get cookies. Or love songs.

But either one works! Monthaversaries will be like a commandment and attending frequent dates will be mandatory. Kisses will be spread and PDA will be a must. Anniversaries will never be forgotten (they can get that thing in them like dogs get—you know that internal nametag so if they're ever lost they can be found) and gifts will be abundant (animate or inanimate—preferably inanimate since those make you feel all fuzzy on the inside).

It could be such a start to spreading love all around the world and war would stop! As the great Jimi Hendrix once said, 'When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world shall know peace'. That is obviously going to be started by my love revolution! Duh!

Or not. But seriously, it's a great idea. Everyone should obey and follow.

But still, we need a song and we don't have one. So obviously I'm going to have to call over my dear Sasuke-kun and annoy him endlessly about my lack of perfection in the relationship.

Or some crap like that.

…

I decided not to tell Sasuke that we totally needed a song, because I realized it would ruin it. It'd be like messing with fate. And as I learned from my dear ol' Twilight series, it isn't good to mess with fate.

Plus, a song for a couple has to come up all magically and out of nowhere.

That's what makes it their song. I can't even believe that I didn't realize it!

But I have some blonde moments (I love you Ino and Temari—there's no sympathy for you Naruto, sorry) so it's understandable.

But still.

"Wow, this place is so big. I didn't know you were _this_ wealthy." Sasuke just smirked smugly, nodding his head while leading me into the even larger ballroom. I gasped, taken away by the beauty this place held—as well as the elegance.

But what totally beat out this entire place, even with its architecture-d ceiling and divine, glassy-looking floors.

The man I had my arm wrapped around.

And yes, I am that cheesy.

But I'm also not a liar.

And man did he look incredibly handsome in his black tux, his hair perfectly gelled (but not completely back—that would just look weird. It's just nicely slicked, so it's not in that crazy way—even if that's undeniable sexy and tempting), and a smile that was once on his face when he saw me at my house.

But how could he not?

I am dressed in my most finest dress, totally matching his black and white attire—not on purpose, I swear!—with the black cocktail dress I was wearing, white lace in all the right places.

And lets not forget the shoes, because, for serious, Annie is a retard and doesn't know _anything_ about fashion. A smile doesn't complete an outfit—_the_ _shoes_ do.

So my black pumps lightly covered with a thin layer of lace complete my casual, yet classy look, totally leaving Sasuke to gape at my ever-growing beauty, and to thank Kami-sama that I'm his girlfriend.

Because who wouldn't?

"Sakura?" I looked up at my boyfriend who gracefully broke my train of thought on how beautiful and self-centered I was.

I glanced up with a smile adorning my face. "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Stop making that face. It's scaring my little cousins."

I whacked him playfully on the arm as a smirk broke out onto his lips. "Sasuke-kun, you know I scare a lot of people. So it was obviously a bad idea to invite me to this Uchiha family reunion."

"You had to come."

"And why is that?"

"Because," and suddenly, his face became solemn and I knew that we weren't joking anymore, "You could be an Uchiha one day."

And with that comment, my breath caught in my throat and I knew that Sasuke noticed.

…Mrs.…Sakura…Uchiha…

It as all too much for one night, but of course I could see it happening. I loved Sasuke (_I think_) and he loves me (again with the thinking—we haven't said it yet, but we can still feel it, _right_?) and I totally could imagine spending the rest of my life with him.

But is that why he brought me here today? Is that why I had to spend all my babysitting money for the past few months to pay for this dress?

Because I know I won't be able to look at all these Uchiha's (or breath properly) without thinking that one day I could be related to them.

I know that Sasuke noticed my fright and confusion, so when he said, "Sakura—", I instantly stopped him with a forceful kissing, making his eyes drop close and respond. It only lasted a few seconds for someone interrupted us.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan, the parties about to start." Itachi mimicked while we both unglued from each other, his hand in mine as we made our way towards the room.

…

It was about half way through the party (I hoped) and I've never had my cheek pinched so many times in three hours. It was incredibly tiring, but still…_sweet_? Yeah, that's the word. Because they were all pretty old (and some middle-aged) and cute in their own little way.

Was it that unbelievable that Sasuke would have a girlfriend?

I mean, they act as if no girl has even talked to their son, let alone date. And he's incredibly handsome and charming and gentleman like and—well, the list goes on. But how could someone _not_ date him? Am I really that wonderful that he only has eyes for short-tempered, annoying, always-wishing-for-her-happily-ever-after, pretentious, pink-haired freaks?

Probably.

But it was still nice meeting everyone in his family. And I mean _everyone_. And it's not like I can remember all their names, but the three I'm currently talking to right now are nice. One has dark gray hair, probably resulting from the signature Uchiha black hair. The other was about Mikoto's age, and I'm pretty sure it's her sister. And the other is a little girl, her name starting with an H. I can't really remember…

But she's absolutely adorable and keeps asking me when Sasuke and I are getting married, which kind of scares me, but still makes me laugh a little. I already promised that she can be the flower girl and wear a pink and purple dress.

About half way through a conversation with Sasuke's granny (I presume, anyways) about how we two met and all that lovey-dovey stuff, I see Sasuke across the room, talking it up with Itachi, Fugaku, and I'm pretty sure his…grandpa? Maybe. But anyways, he's not doing much of the talking, but simply staring at me.

My heart skipped a few beats when I noticed the crooked smile on his face and the mischievous look in his eyes. I could still hear the melodic voices at the table I'm at, but I blocked them out, so mesmerized by my boyfriend.

He lazily brought his hand to point towards an empty room to the left. He then nodded, smiling even more at my obfuscation. He got up from his seat, muttering something to the family members at the table, and walked into the room, looking at me the whole time.

…right…

"Oh, if you'll excuse me, I really have to use the ladies room." I explained while getting up from my seat and walking towards the secluded room Sasuke was in. I could hear a few questions about why I wasn't heading towards the bathroom, and albeit I felt guilty, it died down once I entered the dark room.

I started glancing around, looking for the expected man, when I felt strong arms around my waist, pulling me towards the corner of the room. I shrieked at first, surprised by the sudden kidnapping.

Once I was leaned against the wall, the grip loosened and dark eyes pierced into mine. "Having fun?" He asked with a playful smirk, melting me on the spot.

I smiled as well. "Why yes I am."

"Sorry to take you away so quickly, but I know how nosy my grandma could get. I also had to save you from the annoying ways of my cousin."

"Sasuke, your family is wonderful. That can't possible be why you took me away."

He sighed. "Fine. They were hogging you."

I giggled. "Sasuke-kun, seriously, it's a family reunion. I think it's kind of the point."

"You're still mine…" He started trailing light kisses down my neck as I continued laughing.

"I know that, silly. And please, we all know that you're the most handsome person in this family."

He smirked against my skin, and I could feel it. The chuckles he was letting out caused hot air to tickle my skin, leaving me breathless while also causing giggles to emit from my dry mouth.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

The kisses to my neck were getting me overwhelmed and flushed, but I still managed to answer with, "No, you didn't. But that's okay. I got much more of an answer."

"What?"

"Well, you smiled."

He looked up from his work on my neck, confusion evident in his eyes. "I smile all the time, Sakura."

"No! That's a smirk! A smile is different. You only smile on special occasions—and when you do, I totally love it."

He scoffed. "What's the difference between a smirk and a smile?"

"Well, with a smile, you show your teeth. I like your teeth." And with one swift motion, he was down at my neck again and he bit hard. I yelped in surprise and pain.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

He looked up innocently. "You said you liked my teeth…"

"Sasuke, stop!"

"What, is it turning you on?

"…maybe…"

And with that, he captured my lips with his, synchronizing us in a passionate kiss. He pushed me even further into the wall, me leaning into his warmth while moaning quietly—charged by the little tingles his mouth gave to me.

And our kiss was broken (_again_) with an announcer outside, startling us both. I looked up at him, smiling charmingly. "I love this song…"

He smirked himself, leaning closer to me, and his lips hovering over mine. "Really…?"

I giggled lightly. "Sasuke-kun, dance with me." He frowned before I added a, "Please…"

"Hn,"

I laughed again, but for another reason. "Sasuke, you have red lipstick on you." The chuckles increased as I wiped it off him, a blush placed on my face from the very thought of what I did to get that color on his thin lips. Sasuke smirked at my embarrassment, making it even more difficult to clean.

"Is it all off?" I nodded.

"So, are you going to dance with me, Sasuke-sama, the love of my freaking life who I could just not live without since you're just that amazing because—"

He grabbed my arm, pulling me onto the dance floor, and assuming the position. He had my hand clasped in his—the classic way of dancing. But, even though I'm extremely classy, I like the mushy-gushy, romantic way. So I threw my arms around him, digging my head into his shoulder, while his arms wrapped around my waist.

"'_Cause it's you and me  
__And all of the people  
__With nothing to do  
__Nothing to lose."_

I snuggled deeper into his chest, knowing that this was a true moment of bliss.

Why?

Because, psh, we found our song!

And how do I know?

Well, you see, Lifehouse kind of owns my life, so it already gets some well-deserved praise. And then we're dancing to it. Sasuke actually hates dancing, so this is totally a development. Seriously.

And the lyrics mean so much. We're so in love (I think—_again_) and all that jazz. It just _clicks_.

For serious.

"_And I don't know why  
__I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

…

**So I got my (our) song off my list of things to do in the most perfect—**

**WAIT! Sakura has got an ingenious plan (what else is new?). I decided that I don't want a perfect relationship, because nothing is perfect, and no matter how much I want them to be, they can't be perfect.**

**But being happy doesn't mean that everything's perfect. It means that you've decided to see beyond the imperfections.**

**And although Sasuke is hardly imperfect (have you see him?), he does have a few flaws (I'm his girlfriend). I mean, I'm incredibly annoying and self-righteous and constantly want things my way.**

**But he always tries so hard (and usually succeeds) to have it that way. **

**And that's why I know that this is love and this fabulous and this is music-filled, and even though I didn't tell Sasuke that we have a song, or that he still hasn't kissed me in the rain, I know what this relationship is.**

**It's perfectly imperfect. **

* * *

Gah, Sakura is just so obnoxious in this story, it makes me sick. And then I think, "Julia, you do the same thing..." I'm so shameless and contradictory.

ANYWAYS, you lovely people, this is late, for the usual reasons, but I decided to list them, not for your sake (of course, it can be used for that if you'd like), but for mine. I need some serious soul-cleansing.

_Reasons for Unexplicable Lateness:_

1) half was written a while ago, but then I changed the plot of it, even though someone had another amazing idea.  
2) I lost this half, but Alice-darling got it back for me.  
3) writers block. this disease seriously needs a cure.  
4) I feel like it's getting monotonous (the story - _is it?_) and I always have to go back and change it.  
5) other stories have captured me in. (my very own fairytale, just another love story, etc)  
6) I have a busy summer. (don't ask how I still update everything else...)  
7) I have a life (that I don't use often).  
8) it was completed yesterday (besides editing), but then my friends decided to sleep over my house (FINE, I invited them)  
9) I had to sleep when they left, and I was tired.  
10) my tummy hurts, so it's taking longer to update...

There you go. And, again, I'm terribly sorry.

Please don't disown me (and my story, of course).

(any ideas for P? I've got a few, but your feedback is always quite lovely)


	17. P is for Promise Rings

P is for Promise Rings

**Oh, you know, those rings that a couple exchanges to ensue their relationship and that it'll last forever and ever and that you two are truly, **_**truly**_** a match made in heaven?**

**Or so I've heard.**

**And all my life, I've wanted (and yes, I know you realize that I want a lot of things—but I'm a needy girl with a very promising boyfriend, so it's just allowed) a promise ring, because it would be so sweet and romantic. **

**After I watched this Lifetime movie where the girl was given one by her boyfriend, and then he got cancer and died, and I was like, "Holy OMG, I want a promise ring! But the cancer would be **_**bad**_**…"**

**But then I thought of Sasuke, and how he could give me one, and **_**not**_** get cancer. Then it would be pretty chill. **

**Although, just randomly asking for a promise ring?**

**That's just weird.**

**But hey, I'm a weird gal…**

…

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, look!" I pointed to the pretty dress on a manikin in the window of the store we were passing down in the village closest to our house. He nodded, not really interested, but still showed enough attention to make me happy.

I snuggled my head into his shoulder—the one that I already had my arm wrapped around. "Sakura, I already bought you a lot of stuff."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Sasuke-kun, what made you think I was asking you for something. I was simply warming myself up and getting cozy, because you smell really, _really_ good." He looked down at me, as if seeing through my façade.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Sasuke-kun! I don't want anything, I swear. I brought my own money anyways, and after you bought me that book, and the pretty shirt, and the coffee-cake muffin, I decided that now I have to pay."

He snorted. "Yeah, _okay_."

"Sasuke-kun, you can't have little faith in me!" He sighed again, but still let me go further into his shoulder, smelling his divine and manly scent, as I felt him kiss the top of my head while I commenced in swooning.

I glanced up at him, my eyes swirling with his dark ones, my heartbeat racing, and for a second—and believe me, it was a _really short second_—I think I was positive about my love for him. I tip-toed for a kiss, planting a soft one on his lips as me moaned a little, moving down some so he could get better access to the kiss.

After a minute, he broke us apart, but not before planting little butterfly kisses in the corner of my mouth, and said, "Alright, really, what do you want?"

I huffed. "You know what I want?" He quirked an eyebrow, "I want to buy you something!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sakura, I'm not going to let a girl buy me something—especially my _girlfriend_."

"But I let my _boyfriend_ buy me so much stuff! I feel unworthy. Please!"

He scoffed. "Sakura, stop. I'm supposed to buy you something; it's what the guys should do."

"And I'm just supposed to sit around and be spoiled?"

He gave me a look—THE look. "…yeah."

I growled, "Well that's not fair! I want to buy you something."

He sighed. "Just tell me what to buy you."

"I'm going to the bathroom." And I was out of his grasp quickly, stalking my way to said room

(but not really).

…

"Sasuke-kun!" After a good half an hour (and no, I wasn't in the bathroom that long, you losers), I was back to my boyfriend that looked slightly worried.

He sighed when I saw me coming, barking out, "Sakura, don't run away from me like that."

I smiled sheepishly, leaning into his form and breathing out, "Were you worried about me?" He snorted obnoxiously, but I was close enough to see the blush on his face, so I giggled, delighted with my work, and wrapped an arm around his neck, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"And I had to go anyways!" I shouted, unraveling my arms and digging through me extra-large purse, until I came to a plastic bag with a rectangle in it, declaring, "I got you something!"

He growled irritably. "Sakura, I told you not to get me anything."

I shrugged. "Whatever, I wanted to. Don't fight with me and just take it—_please_." I used the puppy eyes, and threw in a pout or two, making him just shrug as well, taking his hand in mine and leading us elsewhere.

"Where are we going?"

He smirked. "I'm about to kick your ass in a video game." And as he took his present, and me, walking us down the cement sidewalk, I smiled.

Yeah, I didn't know how to play video games, and it would probably be stupid and monotonous, but it'd still be fun, because I'd be with Sasuke, who accepted my gift, and that makes me happy and feel all fuzzy on the inside.

Because I'm not cliché _all the time_.

But it is _quite_ a lot, right?

…

"Wait, wait! Why did you just bump into my car! That's not very nice, Sasuke-kun! And why is this purple car on my trail? Why is it going so fast?" I shrieked as he bumped into me again. I kept pressing the colorful buttons on the plastic thing in my hand called the controller, but it wasn't helping at all.

Sasuke chuckled as I continued to be confused. I pushed my head against his chest to stop the laughs, which I could easily do for I was half-way in his lap. "It's not my fault you bought me this game." He murmured into my neck, causing a shiver to go down my spine.

I put down the controller and just watched the screen. He noticed that I wasn't playing anymore and put down his as well. I twisted my head so I was facing him and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged, taking his hands in mine and wrapping it around my playing device.

I turned my head towards the screen as he nuzzled his head into my neck, whispering in that ridiculously sexy voice of his, "You pull the trigger forward and try not to bump into anything. Is it really that hard?"

I moaned softly as he was planting kisses on my neck, leaving me dizzy and breathless.

"Are you two okay in—" Itachi started to say while walking into the room, then stopping when he saw us. It's not like we were doing anything _bad_—just simply sitting on Sasuke's bed with me in his lap and him kissing my neck. Really, does he have to look so _shocked_?

Maybe it's just the fact that Sasuke has always appeared to be asexual.

Yeah, that's probably it.

"Right." He closed the door, leaving us in peace. He got out early, since summer is coming, and college usually ends before high school. Damn him.

But once he left, the intoxicating atmosphere died down to a light and airy one, full of giggles and smiles, and me remembering an important purchase I made today.

Because I'm cheesy, and romantic, and I can too buy something for my boyfriend—even if it's really gay, and I'm just being selfish because I happen to stand for happiness and the impractical sensibleness of a relationship.

So psh _freaking_ yeah.

Right.

"Sasuke-kun, there was one other gift I got you." He sighed, irritated. I just giggled, pulling the little box out of my pocket, opening the cardboard lid, and placing the gold item in his hand.

He brought it to his face, behind my head, examining it, I presume. "I know it's pretty gay and everything, but it's like a promise ring—a promise to be together forever. And I know it's not your thing, and I was going to get you something really corny, but I just had something written on the inside of it, and—"

He cut me off by taking my hand in his—which had a ring on it, _thankyouverymuch_—and bringing it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. I laughed at the action, either from the way his feathery-light lips felt against my skin, or just the happiness I felt.

But nothing could top the moment when I felt something on my finger, making my heart skip a few beats, but I think it stopped when I looked down at the silver ring lodged on my finger, looking sparkly and oh-so-beautiful.

I was wordless, and my mouth was too dry to even try to utter any words, for it would all come out as nonsense. So I turned around in his lap, my mouth opening and closing a few times before he spoke.

"While you were wandering around, I saw it and um, thought you'd like it, so—" I stopped him by planting my lips on his, pushing him down on the bed, and tearing off his shirt, because only a man so delicious and amazing and extraordinary could ever be my boyfriend—and buy me this promise ring that really completes my life.

And I am so not a whore for attacking him with kisses and letting him put his hands under my shirt as we hotly make-out. Seriously, just because his brother is in the next room and his parents are down the hall has nothing to do with the fact that I'm practically raping the poor boy—not that it wasn't _reciprocal_, of course.

Seriously, it's not like I'm trying to get in his pants or anything. I'm just showing him how appreciate if I am of his gift…by trying to get in his pants.

DON'T JUDGE ME!

_Right_.

So when Itachi walked in and saw me straddling Sasuke's lap with both of our shirts off, a smirk came on his face and I wanted to slap him for being a pervert, but then I looked down, and I felt sort of hypocritical. So I jumped off of Sasuke, and he did the same, grabbing his shirt, but not before throwing mine to me.

Itachi remained chuckling, and I was getting more and more annoyed to the point that I can't even put my shirt on, because I'm frozen in shock. So Sasuke did what any protective boyfriend did when his brother is ogling his girlfriend—he jumped in front of her and growled at said older brother, telling him to get the hell out.

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready. I would say what we were having for dessert, but I'm sure you've both got enough sweet for today." I snorted, and Sasuke snarled at Itachi, telling him to get out.

Once he listened—after what, _three times?_—and left, I giggled at Sasuke while wrapping my arms around his neck from behind. "You're so cute when you're angry Sasuke-kun." I breathed onto his, _apparently_, sensitive skin, because he shivered lightly, pulling away from me.

"Sakura, get your shirt on and then go to the table, I'll be there soon." He got up, walking towards his bathroom.

I raised an eyebrow and stopped him before he entered. "Sasuke-kun, why are you going in there?"

"I need a shower."

And with that he closed the door.

But it was odd, because after a few minutes of it being on, I didn't see any steam come out…

…

**Because I used to be so innocent…**

…

I looked surprised when Sasuke came out earlier than planned. "What did he say?" I asked frantically, but Sasuke just shrugged while sitting down on the swing next to me. "Sasuke, your brother just doesn't ask to speak to you privately after dinner and you just shrug—especially after what he saw, you know, _before_."

He smirked, facing me. "And what was that _before_, exactly?"

I blushed daintily, looking down at the grass to come up with an answer. "A _reward_?"

"I should buy you things more often, then." I giggled lightly, looking up at him when he joined in.

"I just thought it was really nice and sweet is all. It's one of my crazy fantasies, didn't you know? To get a promise ring, and then everyone would know how serious we are—and _I_ would know, and it would make me feel all fuzzy on the inside."

He smiled. "Did it make you feel fuzzy on the inside?"

I grinned back, nodding my head like a maniac. "_You_ make me feel fuzzy on the inside—especially your kisses."

"Really?" He asked, moving his swing closer and meeting his lips with mine. I instantly responded, even if it was slightly awkward for we were on swings and kind of far away from each other. But by the way he gripped the plastic on my swing, pulling me closer to him, I think I'll be safe.

And I don't know what it was, or what it _is_, or why in all the heavens I decided to say it—or well, I do know _why_ I said it, because I think it's true, I mean, really, we've been dating for a while, and like, why wouldn't I say it if it wasn't true and—

Well, that's beyond the point.

But doing it right after a kiss, all breathless and surreal, well, it just slipped out. It was in the moment and it was serendipitous.

But it didn't make it any less true.

"I love you."

…

**Right.**

**So yes, I told him I loved him.**

**And, well, IT'S A CLIFF-HANGER!**

_**Totally**_**.**

**You know you're emotionally distraught Hatake-sensei, but I'll let you take a porn break and you can get back to reading this later—it is going to be quite drama-full the next couple of things.**

**Oh, and mentioning this to Sasuke—the whole 'we almost **_**got it on**_** as a reward, so I'm considered a prostitute' thing—would be **_**bad**_**. Since I said I **_**wasn't**_** writing about this. BAD.**

**But anyways, yes, it's about time I said I loved him.**

**What **_**else**_** could this inevitable love be?**

**I mean, **_**really**_**.**

* * *

**Hehe, cliff-hanger!  
Ish.  
It matters how you see it, I guess.  
IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A CLIFFY!  
Right.**

**_Sigh_.  
I want a Sasuke.**

**On vacation for a week, and sorry for the multiple updates.  
This was written Monday, but I saved them all.  
'Cause I'm chill and annoying. Right.**

**It'll be updated soon, only because I have the story planned out.  
And the next chapter.  
And, _chyeah_, it's exciting.****_don't feel like reviewing  
_(I've been there)  
But if you want to, they're always appreciated.  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
XD**

Read it, love it, hate it, _whatever_ it.  
_Really_.  
You don't have to review, 'cause sometimes people just

* * *

**Next Chapter**: _Q is for Quixotic_


	18. Q is for Quixotic

Q is for Quixotic

_**Quixotic**:_  
/kwik-sot-ik/  
(noun)

_extravagantly chivalrous or romantic; visionary, impractical, or impracticable._

**Is this word not my life, or what? I was doing my homework for English class the other day, and I saw this, and I was like, "Holy freaking crap, this word almost describes me as much as the lyrics to the song **_**Because I'm Awesome**_**!" **

**It's true. Don't even **_**try**_** to deny it.**

**But anyways, if you tuned in to my last chapter (seriously, my life would make an **_**excellent**_** TV show) you would know that I told Sasuke I loved him. I don't know if it was the way he smiled more often whenever he was around me, or that he held my hand instead of putting his arm around my waist all protectively—but I'm almost positive it was the kiss.**

**You know, the one on the swings when we were outside? When he held the swing to bring me closer, making sure I wouldn't fall as his lips met mine in a chaste kiss, making my heart soar and my eyes lock shut, trying to press PAUSE and make this moment last forever.**

**But when it didn't, because we're just as much human as anyone else, and his lips left mine, me staring up at him with hooded eyes full of nothing but love, I couldn't help but say it. **

**I planned to say it soon, but now that I think about it, there's nothing more romantic than saying Those Three Words in a breathless manner, right after The Kiss. **

**Because I'm almost positive that our 'love' is far beyond any boyfriend-girlfriend, High School, Going Steady relationship. And I don't mean to say that we should hitch a ride to Las Vegas and be wedded by an Elvis Priest, but I really think so.**

**Because this just **_**had**_** to be love.**

…

"_Hey Sakura, it's me. I, um, I know you're avoiding me, but I need to talk to you. I came by this morning, but your mom said you weren't home, even though I could see you in the window. I really need to see you, or talk to you, so please call me_."

**If you would like to delete this message, then press 7.**

I jabbed my finger towards the poor number, waiting for the next message to come.

"_Sakura, please, I don't want to fight. It's been three days, and you've been up in your room. You ignored me the last day of school, and Ino said you haven't gone out of the house. I…miss you. A lot. I didn't mean what I said—or well, what I _didn't_ say_."

**If you would like to—**

Seven was pressed again, and I just deleted all the other messages, knowing what they all held the same context. I sighed heavily, dropping my phone on my bed, my head following the same course.

The phone rang, so I carelessly picked it up, knowing who it would be since he called me every half an hour, flooding my voicemail with countless messages, from nine in the morning till midnight. But I was surprised to see a picture of Ino.

Or well, I wasn't exactly _surprised_. She had been calling as well, but it was nice not to see Sasuke's dazzling picture with a crooked smile on his face, his hair all ruffled, and his lips looking particularly kissable.

I flipped it opening, going against the promise I made to myself not to answer anyone's calls—even if it was The Best Friend.

"Hey," I greeted lifelessly.

I heard a happy squeal, followed by her shrilling voice, "You finally picked up!"

I nodded, though I know she couldn't see me, and answered with, "Yes, Ino. Good job." I could just tell she rolled her eyes, because I just have that Best Friend Telepathy.

"Sweetie, you grudged your way through the last day of sophomore year, which is just gay, and then you stayed in your room for the past three days, doing nothing but moping about something I don't know about. Care to elaborate, darling?"

I sighed, but nonetheless answered. "Well, see, I told Sasuke that I loved him—"

"You did what!?"

"—after he kissed me, in this totally hot and romantic fashion where I was all breathless and in the moment—"

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"—so obviously I expected him to say it back. But when he just stared at me with his eyes really wide, the smile on my face lessened when nothing came out of his mouth, and the only sound was his mom calling us in for dessert. After eating the cake she baked, I knew I had to go, for my own sanity, and for the respect that one must hold in the household that is in fact not theirs.

I said I'd walk home instead of calling my mom to get me, because then that would lead to more conversations with Sasuke, and it was already awkward enough, but he offered to—"

"See, he's such a gentleman! Not some guy that you don't speak to for a week!"

"—but I refused, saying I would walk home. We got into a little argument, but I finally won when I hit a spot saying that only people who loved other people could walk them home."

"Sakura, you're such a bitch!"

I rolled my eyes, continuing. "He kind of got all silent, so I just walked off—without giving him a goodnight kiss!"

"Did he at least chase after you?"

"No, but I think he assumed that we could just talk on the phone later. He knows my limits, but I'm sure he was upset when I didn't pick up my cell when I got home. He actually called my house to make sure I got home safely."

"Sakura, you're a total bitch. Go to that boy's freaking house, and let him know that it's okay. Some guys just don't like saying it too early. Some guys just don't like saying it in general, but that doesn't mean that they don't feel that way! Remember, actions speak louder than words!"

I stopped for a second, amused by her inner geek. "Ino, that was really nerdy."

"Yeah, you loser, I know. But that doesn't make it any less true."

I sat there and thought about it. I thought about all our 'moments'. Like when he celebrated our monthaversary even though he thought it was stupid. Or when he bought me that promise ring, giving me that feeling of love in my veins. Did he feel that way when I gave him his?

Did he feel love?

But even if he did, he didn't have to say it. Because Ino was—surprisingly, pleasantly—right. Not everything had to be said, and not everything had to be perfect.

So I did what any girl would do who just rejected her boyfriend, ran away from him, and decided to mope in her room while not picking up the phone, but only the tub of ice cream that was at her beck and call.

I hung up on my blabbering friend without a goodbye, put on my fuzzy pink slippers since they were the most accessible at the time, flew down the stairs, and ran a mile to Sasuke's house, clad only in my snowboarding-monkey pajamas.

Because this just _had_ to be love.

…

"Oh, hi Mr. Uchiha. I, um, I just came by to see Sasuke."

He looked over me and my labored breathing on account of me running here after my epiphany. My attire probably wasn't a good presentation either. "Sasuke has requested that he would not like to see anyone today."

My eyes widened for a quick second, and then they fell, as well as my shoulders and my heart. Maybe I had come too late. Maybe he got over me and my crazy antics.

Maybe I just wasn't worth waiting for.

"Oh, okay. Well thank you. If you could, please tell him that—"

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" came a familiar voice from behind us, but it wasn't _that_ familiar. I looked up only for my eyes to meet with Itachi's.

"I came to see Sasuke, but apparently he doesn't want to see anyone so—"

Itachi shook his head, pulling my wrist and shoving me into the house as Fugaku gave us an odd look, but he just shook it off, going into another room off to the left. "I'm sure you're the only person he'd want to see right now."

A large smile split onto my lips while I walked farther into the foyer, a skip in my feet with each step that led me closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, someone's here to see you!"

I could just hear the grumble as he walked out from a room on the right; an almost-scream escaped his lips when he uttered, "I already said I didn't want to…see…anyone." His words slowed at the end when he saw me, a sheepish smile on my face, which soon crashed when tears came spurting out of my shut eyes.

I ran blindly towards him, my arms encircling his chest while one of his arms made it's way around my waist, the other petting my hair softly, letting me know that he wants me there, and that he wants me close to his heart, for the incessant beating was the theme song to my life.

The rhythmic circles on my back did nothing but soothe me while the fat drops of salt water kept pouring onto his black shirt. I felt his shoulders relax, for I'm sure he was tense when he saw me standing in his house.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm so sorry." I could tell he was about to say something, for I felt his chin hit the top of my head, but I stopped him by continuing. "It's okay if you don't want to say it. I know you're not that social, and that it's hard to say." I took my head off his chest, tilting my head towards his as a grin made its way across my face. "And I'm willing to wait."

He smiled as well, his face instinctively getting closer to mine, closing the small proximity when his lips met mine in the most blissful fashion, causing my eyes to flutter closed as I reveled in the moment of perfection.

Because this just _had_ to be love.

…

The smile on Mikoto's face was nice, albeit creepy as she sat across from us. I giggled awkwardly, but more normally when I felt Sasuke place his hand on mine that was clutching my knee. He rubbed it soothingly, and then just left it there for comfort.

"You two are just so cute together. I'm so glad that my boy found such a nice girl like you, Sakura." I smiled, feeling a bit more at ease while I sipped my tea. As soon as Sasuke and I got back from the park where Ino hosted a picnic for everyone, she called us into the kitchen and offered us to have lunch with her. I nodded while Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting down next to me.

I nodded. "Thank you, Mikoto. I'm just lucky that I get to keep such an amazing guy as Sasuke." He turned and gave me a smirk while I tried to suppress a teasing smile.

He leaned in close to me, his breath fanning my ear while I shivered in enchantment when he whispered, "You know you're the only girl for me." I giggled with delight at his words, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Sasuke had become particularly romantic and lovey-dovey since the whole scenario about a week ago. Or well, he wasn't really lovey-dovey, since he's Sasuke Uchiha, and he just doesn't do that. But he has been a lot more…_quixotic_.

(why yes, I am a nerd,

who loves big words)

"I'm presuming that you two are quite serious." I gave a nod as well as a smile. She gave a sheepish look to both of us before asking, "Have you two exchanged…those, you know, Those Three Words?"

I blushed a deep red, but I'm not quite sure it was from embarrassment. It was from annoyance, irritation, and all-out unfairness.

All this week I had to watch as all my friends were oh-so-cute with their significant other, and even other random people around me, sharing the love that I wish Sasuke would profess to me. I'm trying not to sound selfish, and just ignore it, but all these reminders aren't helping.

I felt Sasuke clench his hand around mine, and I wasn't sure if he even realized he was doing it, because it slightly hurt. I ignored it, answer his mother's question. "Well, um, sort of."

"Sort of? What does that mean?" She asked, a genuine look on her face.

I sighed, shrugging slightly. "It's…complicated."

"How can saying it be complicated? Either you say it, or you don't say it." She wasn't trying to sound mean, and I knew she didn't, but it still felt like I was being pinned with all these questions.

I knew I couldn't rat Sasuke out to his mother, since that would be just cold, so I responded with, "No, we haven't said anything yet, but I know that we can feel it."

I let out a pleasant smile as a response to her own grin, as I felt Sasuke's grip loosen around my wrist. "That's wonderful."

Because it truly was.

But once I was about to leave, Sasuke walked me to the door, me grumbling some response, and walking out without giving a goodbye kiss.

I was pissed again. He knew it, I knew it, and I'm almost positive his mom did, because I do happen to slam doors quite loudly. He did chase after me this time, probably afraid that I'd go through another no-phone phase (who, _me_?).

And when he reached me, I just blinked the tears back, answering his penetrating stare with a simple, "It's nothing."

But he knew me too well. "I'm sorry my mom is so annoying."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh believe me, it has _nothing_ to do with your mom."

"Sakura, didn't we go over this last week. Didn't you say it was okay?"

"And wouldn't you know that I'm obviously the kind of girl to change her mind very often? Wouldn't you know that I'm very controversial, and I can never make up my mind? Wouldn't you know that I'm a hopeless romantic who needs to hear these sort of things?"

He sighed. "Don't turn the tables on me. Now you're just being dramatic and childish."

"Me? Dramatic? I'm not the one being dramatic! I'm just a teenage girl who told the only guy she ever loved that she loved him, and then she didn't hear anything, but was met with surprised eyes. And then she told him that it was okay, but how does she even know if he loves her? Do you even love me?"

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer. "Of course I do, Sakura. But why is it so god damn important to say it?"

"Because a girl just needs to hear it, okay? I'm not going to go all _Ben_ on you and say nerdy things like, "we can say it all the time now", but can't a girl ask to hear it once?"

He stopped, thinking upon what I just said, I presumed. "Ben?"

"From _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_, of course! He totally said that to Amy, like a totally loser. And after what, The First Date."

He sighed. "Sakura, stop comparing your life to stupid ABC Family shows."

"You're right, because this is important! You don't just go and give a girl a freaking promise ring, and then when she says I love you, not say the same thing!"

"I gave it to you because I thought of you when I saw it. I wasn't expecting what would be said next, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, calculating my next move, but before I could, I realized something. "Wait, you gave me a promise ring…and in _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_, Grace's parents gave it to her so she wouldn't have sex. Is that why you gave it to me?!"

"No, of course not. I—"

"So know you're pulling a total Ricky/Adrian and only dating me for sex?"

"Of course not. And what the hell are you even talking about?"

"I already told you! _The Secret Life of_—"

"That's not what I meant. I meant why are you acting so crazy over one little thing."

I stopped in my tracks. "So love is just some careless thing? _I'm_ just some careless thing?"

"Sakura, stop it. You know you're not."

"But that's what you just said."

"But it's not what I meant."

I just rolled my eyes, took my high-heeled sandals off my feet, for I knew my next action would be bad to complete with my feet clad in them. "Sasuke, I can't possibly be in a relationship with someone who doesn't love me back, okay?"

And though I was crying, I still ran.

And though I knew he was faster than me, I still ran.

And when he caught up with me and wrapped me up in his arms, I screamed and screamed, telling him to let me go if he really loved me.

And he did.

But it hurt more than if he didn't let go.

Because it didn't _have_ to be love.

…

I got out of bed for the first time in two days, except to use the ladies room, of course. I really hadn't eaten anything except the stash of Oreos I kept under my bed just for moments like this. The phone was on its charger across the room, and when I flipped it open, a white box appeared telling me that I had twenty new voicemails.

I rolled my eyes, but decided to listen to them since I hadn't heard from him since my Scandal the other day.

"_Hi, Sakura, it's me. I, uh, would you please just pick up? I'll stop calling, because I know you want to be left alone, but don't think it's because I don't miss you, okay? And could you meet me at the park on the 4__th__ at eight? There's the firework show, and I really want to see you. I'll meet you there_."

I stared up at myself in the mirror, sulking to myself, trying to figure out what to do.

I know I'm confusing and occasionally bitchy by nature since _that time of the month_ passed a few weeks ago, but Sasuke doesn't deserve it, right? Like, he's kept up with all my crazy needs, and just because he doesn't say it (unlike Ricky, who totally confessed it to his physiatrist dude, since he's so gaga over Grace), it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it.

His actions were enough, right?

I looked over at my calendar, only to see that it was in fact the fourth, and my clock read five past eight. I checked the mirror again. My hair was greasy from not showering in two days, and my over-worn heart pajamas have seen better days. I would have reached for the pink slippers, but they were torn from last times run, so I settled for my dad's overly-large snow boots, since I knew they'd endure the run I was about to take.

Because love meant facing your biggest fears. And humiliation as well, if I was walking out of the house in _these_ PJ's.

But that was okay.

Because it just _had_ to be love.

…

As soon as I arrived at the park, it was already dark, and going on 8:45. I bent down to catch my breath, and when I came back up, my breath still not caught up, my eyes met with Sasuke's. I could see him sigh with relief as I ran over to him, jumping up only to grab onto his shoulders and wrap my legs around his hips.

I grabbed his face in my hands, whispering, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," before kissing him senselessly. I noticed he wasn't responding quickly, so I speedily backed away, getting out of his arms with an upset look on my face.

Did he give that message earlier, and then changed his mind? Was he upset? Did he call me here to break up with me?

He noticed the hurt look spread across my features, but he offered a small smile and went behind me, turning me around to look at the sky.

And there, in the midnight black of night, was a bright pink firework that put all other colors to shame. And it read, loudly and clearly so the whole park could see,

I LOVE YOU

My heart leapt with joy just like it did anytime something horribly cheesy happened to me—especially if Sasuke was involved.

I turned around, offering the biggest smile I could muster. "Sorry I'm late." And before I could say anything else, he leaned down to place a longing kiss on my lips, me being too caught up in the moment to not respond.

And as everyone was clapping (dude, all my friends are here, and it's another one of my _fantasies_ to have everyone clap at my Kiss) and I was kissing the guy that I really loved who loved me back, I just _knew_.

Because it _was_ love.

…

**So yes, I happen to have an amazing boyfriend who will go to such terrible extents to make me happy, that he actually got a firework to say 'I LOVE YOU' in big, obnoxiously pink letters, while managing to woe me, and to never get me mad at him again.**

**Haha. Yeah. **_**Okay**_**.**

**But I think a wonderful lesson can be learned here today:**

**If your boyfriend refuses to say Those Three Words, then just ignore him until he works up the money (and balls) to get a firework show to express his love towards you.**

**But of course, that's not the message, since I'm much more insightful then that. That's just a…Word of Advice.**

**But that isn't the lesson. The lesson is simply this:**

**It doesn't matter if you say Those Three Words, or write them, or use fireworks. All that matters is that it's known.**

**Because we all know its love.**

* * *

I've sunken to a new level of cheesy.  
Who wants to pull the trigger?  
Is this too dramatic, or whatever? I found it to be carried on for quite a while.  
But whatever. It's out, and I'm in love with it.

Meaghan, there are many literary devices in here.  
LIKE IN **ENGLISH**!  
And even you know that Grace and Ricky should get together.  
And Grace isn't going to die, you loser.  
And as a nerd, I'm ashamed that you don't think that the geek should get the girl.  
SHAME!

Updates will be semi-rare, and kind of late because of this stupid school. But I promise that all my primary stories will be updated before Sunday, since inspiration is just shooting at me everywhere. I have five new one-shot ideas that are fully completed in my mind, and Listless Casualties is almost done being written. The other two have many ideas that are commenced.

So if you liked it, and my idea of using the chapter name as a motif throughout the story, instead of just doing what I usually do, or if you agree that school sucks, just drop a review by or whatever.

TELL ME THAT YOU SUPPORT GRACE & RICKY!  
Believe me, I'll love you _forever_.

**(ideas for R?)**


	19. R is for Rain

R is for Rain

**Rain is just one of those things that make life more…livable. It's one of those things that I actually look forward to, as opposed to everyone else who dreads it. When I see raindrops roll down my window in perfect patterns of imperfection, and lightening illuminate the once-dark and cloudy sky, I get excited about going outside, looking up, and staring wide-eyed into the oblivion of a storm.**

**And however apathetic and emo that sounded, it's all-together true. After all, life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. Life is about learning to dance in the rain.**

**And it's just plain fun. You go outside in the cutest rainboots, and of course your yellow poncho, while skipping around in puddles and laughing, even though there is the possibility of catching a cold.**

**But when you're in the moment, that doesn't matter much. That's why I usually don't go out in anything but what I'm wearing. I love it at night, because the clouds are just as dark as the sky, and lightening lights up the black sky in streaks of electric yellow, and the thunder leaves you in suspense, but also in undeniable awe.**

**And rain is the perfect lullaby to fall asleep to, with its pitter-patter against the window, it's soothing and rhythmic pattern of following unto the mushy ground below, and the cozy feeling that it instills in your heart, wrapping you up in a cocoon of liquid warmth. **

**(well didn't **_**that**_** sound wrong)**

**But anyways, this topic of rain actually does have an importance in Sasuke and my relationship. However weird it is, or something like that, it still does. And though it might not seem that significant, it was in **_**my**_** heart.**

**Because dancing in the rain is really fun, but even more fun when you have a partner.**

…

The sky was crying, but luckily I wasn't. Because we all know that the rain is very useful for those sad moments when you don't feel like exposing your all-too-obvious weakness by letting tears shed. And when you stand in the rain, it blends with your tears, making you feel replenished, and not weak.

But you still are, because you need rain to protect you from the world, and being Judged.

But that's beyond the point. Because I wasn't crying, but rather standing there, letting rain slide down my skin, which was clad in only a tank-top and my pajama shorts, because it was a Saturday evening, and I wasn't going out, for the rain would make that somewhat impossible.

And when I saw the rain start to come down, I ignored my mom when she told me to put on a jacket, and stood out in the sweet smelling summer air, breathing it in while looking up at the rain, never closing my eyes, afraid that I would miss it.

Whatever it is, I'm not quite positive, but all I know is, is that I love moments like this.

"Idiot."

Gosh, what a _cacophony_ to this perfect moment. But hey, that's just what guys—or incredibly sexy and amazing and beautiful boyfriends—do. And we live with them anyways (see earlier part with sexy and amazingness).

I turned around to see Sasuke, him clad in only a t-shirt that was sortakindamaybe sticking to his chest, his hair falling in his face. The only difference was that he hand an umbrella in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, because it is rather odd that he'd randomly arrive at eight at night during a thunderstorm.

He opened the umbrella, putting it over my head and breathing in deeply, as if catching his breath. "You're on my block, idiot."

I grinned, breathing in the air, and completely ignoring his rude comment. "Oh, well, it was raining, and I just started walking, and I guess I didn't realize I was on your street." I gazed up at the stormy clouds, hoping that no sun was peaking through. A simple smile graced when I realized.

"Well isn't that something? Even my subconscious mind brings me to _you_."

He smiled as well, bringing his hand to my wet face, softly caressing it, the tips of his fingers catching some wet strands of my hair while his palm marveled at its softness.

I closed the umbrella, about to put it next to me before Sasuke took it, attempting to reopen it, but stopped when I said, "Wait, Sasuke-kun, I like the rain."

He rolled his eyes. "You're going to get sick."

"I'll be fine as long as you're here with me."

And those really must be magic words, for he dropped the umbrella, nodded his head with an impish smirk on his face, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me against his hard, but still warm, chest.

And like a scene in a movie as my head tilted up at the exact same time his did, our lips meeting in a soft kiss, raindrops mixing in with the minty taste of his mouth. The innocence and purity was all-too-real, and I never wanted it to end.

But when a roll of thunder startled us both, Sasuke took my hand, insisting, "Just come to my house since you're this close. I don't want you to get sick." I just nodded, too stunned to even speak after _that_ kiss.

Although, I realized that I truly must be changing. The old me would have practically begged for this to happen, and even have seen it coming a mile away. But it was only a few minutes of me being inside Sasuke's house to realize that I just had a kiss in the rain.

…

"So my mom called your mom, and you're going to stay the night." I nodded, staring out the window that showed signs of the never-ending storm. "Are you okay?"

I turned around, nodding. "Yeah. I was just going to take a shower, but your mom practically forced me into this huge bathtub with bubbles and everything." I cracked a smile, remembering the softness of the soap I used. "Just smell my skin!"

And though he rolled his eyes at my childishness, he came over to me, but ignored the hand I displayed for him to smell, and instead buried his nose into my neck, running it on both sides and giving me goose-bumps.

But he pulled away all-too-quickly, nodding. "Aa, yes." He took my hand, guiding me towards his bed. "You can sleep here, and seeing how it's late, you should probably lie down and get under the covers so you don't get a cold."

I obeyed, slipping under his dark blue comforter and snuggling into his t-shirt that he let me borrow (_keep_—because we all know he's not getting this back).

"I'm going to go shower, but I'll be back."

I nodded, but grabbed his wrist before he could leave. He turned around, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged (as best I could, for I had about five blankets above me). "Goodnight kiss?"

He smirked, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my cold lips, his warming them with his heart. But as quick as it came, it left, him walking towards the bathroom.

And as the rain pitter-pattered against the window, I started to drift off to sleep.

…

I don't know when I woke up, but it was because of the door opening in the room. I'd never been a light-sleeper, so waking up was somewhat rare. But when I saw the deliciousness that walked into the room, and a signature hairstyle, I knew why I had woken up.

He walked soundlessly near my bed, obviously not noticing that I was awake (but not really—I was in the land between consciousness and unconsciousness, but I still knew it was him). He sat down by my bed and was about to lay down, but I stopped by grabbing his wrist again.

He didn't act startled, just because he's Sasuke, but still looked over at me. And even in though this room was pitch black, I could still see his onyx eyes flicker over at me in concern. "Sakura, are you okay?"

I muffled something into my pillow, but was finally able to muster something.

"I—I want to wake up in your arms."

That wasn't exactly how I wanted to word it. I wanted to say something along the lines of the fact that I was cold, and I wanted to snuggle up to someone. I didn't want to be so blasé and say exactly what I really did want, but I ended up doing so anyway.

And he understood—or so I think—for he stood up, climbing over me in his bed, and sliding under the covers, wrapping his arm around me as my head buried into his chest. He tucked my head underneath his chin, but not before placing a light kiss on the tip of my skull.

"I love you." I whispered, before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

But before my mind finally did drift to dream world, I could have sworn I heard him say it back.

…

It was just one of those days when you woke up without a purpose. There were no pancakes on the stove, enticing you with maple syrup. There was no annoying alarm clock, symbolizing that you really had to get yourself out of bed. There wasn't even the pleasant chirping of birds, of the sound of a thunderstorm approaching.

But when I fluttered my eyes open, seeing that the man I loved next to me was awake, I thought that maybe there _was_ a purpose.

"Hey," I breathed, my face tilting up more so we could be at eye level.

He smirked, him supplying his own greeting. And besides his soft-spoken words, of course a good-morning kiss would be a part of it.

"Is it still raining?" He nodded. "Mm, well, at least I feel warm. You're very cozy, Sasuke-kun." He let me snuggle once again into his chest, my arms wrapping around his torso.

"You want to go and get breakfast?" He asked after about ten more minutes. I nodded, moving slowly to get up. The floor was surprisingly warm for a rainy day, but when I looked down at my feet, I realized they were clad in Sasuke's white socks.

I turned around, ready to make fun of him for his socks, or maybe just thank him, but when I saw him, all I wanted to do was give him a hug.

He looked particularly tired, but I just assumed it was because it was summer, and he had been spending so much time with me. His hair was ruffled more than usual, and he had a blanket wrapped around his body that went from below his chin to the floor.

He looked absolutely adorable, and precious, and all things angelic like that.

I must have shivered or something, because as soon as I headed out the door, Sasuke came behind me and wrapped the blanket around me, he still in it, though. I was instantly warmed, either by the cozy blanket, his breath on my neck, or that feeling I always got when Sasuke was being particularly romantic.

But after a minute, he unraveled himself from the blanket, making sure it went around me, and opening the door to the hallway.

We were greeted by Itachi and cereal as soon as we walked into the kitchen.

"Well don't you two look tired." He implied, raising his eyebrows at us. I rolled my eyes, sitting down at the table, while Sasuke smacked him in the side of the head.

Once he got me some milk from the refrigerator, and my favorite cereal from the cabinet, he left to use the bathroom.

"So how did you sleep?"

I rolled my eyes gain. "You're _such_ a pervert."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, my sleep was just dandy, thankyouverymuch."

He nodded. "I just feel bad for Sasuke."

I turned my head instantly towards the older Uchiha. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Well, I came into his room around one in the morning, and he was still up, just looking at you and playing with your hair. He told me to get the fuck out, but softly, I guess. And then I came back in at six, and he was still up, but he didn't notice me that time."

Maybe that's why he looked so tired…

But anyways, that's so incredibly adorable! He just sat and watched me all night, making sure I was safe.

So obviously, when he came back to the table, I kissed him deeply and longingly before he could even _finish_ his greeting. I knew he was confused, but soon, his eyes closed tightly and he kissed back.

It didn't get too intense, for his brother was right across the table, but as soon as the amazing kiss was done, I nuzzled my head into his neck, his arm instinctively going around me.

And though he didn't know what was going on, or the fact that I knew he stayed up all night, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I knew what was going on, and that he's just as sweet as I'd imagined him to be.

…

**So rain still poured when I stayed at his house, but soon I went home on the fact that my dad was going crazy, thinking I was raped. But in fact, I wasn't, but rather protected and held and all that other wonderful stuff.**

**Lately, during this time, I've been feeling like I really don't need Perfect. I don't need an Indiana Jones, or some corny guy to say those cheesy things that make your heart swell—even if I have something close to it.**

**But that **_**Beb**_** thing? Yeah, I still want that.**

**But it makes sense and I have my reasons, right?**

**Exactly.**

**And the rain is still amazing, because now, every time I see it, I think of that night, and how absolutely magical it was. **

**Because the rain tastes amazing when you open your mouth wide, spinning around with your arms wide open, waiting to catch a simple drop of salvation. But rain tastes even more fantastic Sasuke-Flavored. **

**The rain was still a soothing lullaby, but when it was mixed with Sasuke's heartbeat, and his occasional deep breath, it became a symphony. **

* * *

I'm a bit corny, and a bit late, but I'm me, and this is my writing, and that's kind of all I have to say. XD

Have a nice day.  
:)

* * *

S _is for_: **sleepover**

* * *


	20. S is for Summer

S is for Sex

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHHAHAHAH  
I GOT YOU, DIDN'T I KAKASHI.  
MWAHAHAHAHA.

…

S is for Summer

**OH MY GOD! FREAKING SUMMER!**

**And yes, I know that in the last few chapters we were in the beginning of summer, but this is totally different. This is all my summer events. Well, with Sasuke, anyways.**

**And the amazingness that came with this amazing summer. From breakfasts, to weird trips to the hospital, to watching the sunrise, to going on a freaking vacation with my lover.**

**It's all good, I tell you.**

**And maybe even some smut.**

**(we have been dating for 6 months)**

**…so maybe I want to wait till marriage.**

**(I know you just died)**

**But Sasuke understands me. I think.**

**WHATEVER MAN. It's summer. Which means random trips to the beach, where I can see Sasuke shirtless. It means no homework. It means staying up late to party. It means snuggling up on rainy days with my lover (seelastchapter) and of course the summer lovin that comes with any romance.**

**(summer lovin, had me a blasttttt) **

…

Konoha has some nice beaches I guess. Like, they're okay, but they're nothing amazing. LIKE SUNA'S BEACH.

Which is like, three hours away.

But that's why Sasuke and I and all other couples of _lurveee_ got up at four in the morning to go to this freaking beach.

I'm completely psyched, while everyone is pretty much exhausted. So I brought my iPod and I'm listening to it with Sasuke, but he fell asleep an hour ago, and is adorably putting his head on my shoulder.

Did I mention he's shirtless?

_SQUEL _

Ino's texting her newest boytoy that couldn't come with us this week, Tenten is snuggled up into Neji's chest, while he's playing with her (out, not in buns, GAWJESS) hair (I know you're all just _swooning_), and Naruto is completely passed out in Hinata's lap, while she's blushing like a freaking loser because his mouth his near a certain _area_.

AHEM.

And of course, Temari is driving while Shikamaru is being forced to be awake by the aforementioned.

And deep within my heart, I knew this was friendship.

As soon as my feet touched the sand at 7 in the morning, I was ready for one of the greatest days of summer.

And even though everyone was dead tired, they all got out of the van we borrowed from Sasuke's mom and cheered that we weren't stuck in the car anymore, and that Hinata would be able to get rid of her blush.

Except that was kind of a lie because as soon as the boys were out, they ripped off their shirts (Sasuke was such a macho man that he had it off the entire car ride, like _ohmeegawd_)

So she turned beat red, Temari started dryhumping Shikamaru in the most ladylike way, and Tenten was at a lost of words.

(Ilovemyfriends)

It got even better when I decided to take off my dress-thingy. I was so excited, because I lost some of my winter weight that always seems to sneak up on me, and I bought this new green bikini that matched my eyes perfectly.

Sasuke didn't seem to be too appreciative.

"What are you wearing?" It wasn't a _woah you're a hottie, what are you doing in that my sweet?_ kinda thing either.

It was like a _what the hell are you thinking? _kinda ordeal.

…does he think I look _fat_?

OH HELL NO.

"What are you talking about?"

Because Sakura is defensive about her weight, YO.

(ignore me talking in third person, please)

"Idiots are going to be staring at you all day."

MEN.

"That's kinda the point."

"Only I can look at you like that."

"That's why I wore it!"

"Just, put this on."

He did not just give me his t-shirt.

"Sasuke, I promise to only stay by you today, and ignore any guy trying to talk to me, and I'll only make out with you fiercely when that happens."

The look on his face proved that I won.

...

Temari pretty much dragged poor Shikamaru over to the volleyball game that was going on, while Naruto and Hinata were cuddled up on a blanket together, talking all quietly and adorably. Tenten was swimming, which meant that her lover would only follow. And Ino was doing that whole _wow how do you get those abs things_? with a few guys near the food stand.

So Sasuke and I thought we should leave everyone alone and walk around the beach collecting a few seashells.

Sasuke was getting more comfortable with me in the swimsuit. At first, his arm was tightly around my waist and he scowled at every single guy in a ten meter distance. But now he was just holding my hand, and was either looking at the ground, or sneaking glances at my smiling face.

I had a lot of them collected in a little bucket Sasuke bought for me at the store nearby (yes this beach is so awesome, it has its own freaking _store_) while Sasuke had just watched and grunted when I asked them if they were pretty.

I couldn't help but be filled with joy when I found a seashell that was shaped _exactly like a freaking heart_. It was silky white, had perfect ridges, and made the most beautiful arches to form the most amazing heart.

"SASUKE! Look!" He smirked and took it from my hand, only to examine it. And then he did the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my entire life. He grabbed my hand, put the shell in it gently, and pushed my hand on his chest—right where his heart was.

"Mine."

Once again, everyone was sleeping on the way home from the beach. It was around eleven at night, and we were getting home a little past curfew, but everyone's parents were okay with it except my dad. He pretty much figured Sasuke had knocked me up, but I had convinced him otherwise by saying that I _didn't_ wear that green bikini he found in my room this morning.

Sasuke and I were still listening to his iPod, playing this one song he said reminded me of him—and it's country.

BUT KEEP IT A SECRET, because he doesn't want anyone to know that I got him into listen to country, like Rascal Flatts, and Keith Urban, and Tim McGraw, and like OMG it's the best. (_heartheartheart_)

But yeah, the song is "Love You Out Loud" by Rascal Flatts, and it's pretty amazing, and I'm pretty sure you should all listen to it. Especially you, Kakashi.

Anyways, Sasuke was passed out, but as soon as this song came on, his eyes fluttered open, and his lips met mine.

My heart melted.

…

I walked into Sasuke's house at 10 in the morning (with my own freaking key, because I just come over there _far too often_) only to find Itachi sitting on the couch watching Celeb Rehab (who knew he was a MTV junkie?).

"Is he still sleeping?"

Itachi finally turned over to me, only to get up instantly when he noticed the three huge bags I had in my hands.

"Yeah. What are you doing here? Ma said you were out for the day with your mom."

I rolled my eyes. "She had to work. And I knew that if I wasn't getting my baby up, he'd sleep all day. Anyways, I thought I'd come make him his favorite breakfast."

"Becoming the supreme housewife already, Mrs. Uchiha?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll go wake him."

...

"Sasuke-kunnn!" I whined for the bajillionth time. He is a freaking heavy sleeper.

His eyes opened for a few seconds as he said, "Ma, give me a few more minutes."

"It's me, Sasuke-kun." I whispered, so only he can hear me. His eyes snap open at this point, but I can still see that he's exhausted.

He moves the covers for me to come in, and though I got up a few hours ago, I definitely won't deny my Sasuke some snuggling time.

He wrapped his arms around me as soon as I got into bed, and I realized this was much better than making breakfast.

But I did come here for a purpose, so after a few minutes, I pulled him out of bed.

"Sakuraaaa." I love it when he whines.

I gave him a quick kiss, but he continued it longer than expected.

But really, what am I supposed to do? He's a fine piece of mancandy that's lying right in front of me, plunging his tongue in my mouth, and roaming his hands, and well—you get the point.

It took me a few minutes to realized that he was quite, well, _happy_.

I pushed him away. It's not like it was the first time, but this early in the moring?

Like I know I'm a hottie, but _come on_.

Okay, okay, I'm only kidding. I wasn't that shocked—well only until he started acting shocked that I was there.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"…were you just dreaming about me?"

He had another shocked look, but stopped when he looked down to realize how I would come to such a conclusion.

He dreams of me. _In that way_.

I don't know whether to be disturbed, or touched.

"Sorry, I was just—"

I kissed him once, _quickly_ this time, and whispered in his ear, "You should go shower."

"Right."

...

"I'm sorry about that, _you know_, again."

I looked over my shoulder to see the most adorable boy ever.

Well, _man_. Yes. He is _all_ man.

His hair was soaking wet, his shirt was clinging to him, and those snowman boxers his mom bought him were absolutely adorable.

"Well I'm sorry I woke you up so early. I knew you wouldn't get up if we weren't hanging out."

"We were out until three last night."

Yeah, Ino having a bonfire can never be a good idea.

I just laughed, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pecked him on the lips.

"Did Itachi leave?"

I giggled somewhere, recalling the _very awkward_ conversation we had. "Yeahhh, he told me to tell you to behave yourself." I could only wink once before breaking out into laughter.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, no, of course not. But it apparently happens often, so he was amused when I came outside of your room with a red face."

He grumbled a lot, but stopped immediately when I put a tomato in front of his face. He smirked, and started heading over to the drawer with the utensils, when I pushed his chest and sat him in a seat.

"No, I'm going to make you breakfast. You woke up early; I'll do all the cooking."

This time he smiled.

…

Any opportunity I have to throw a festivity, I am so down with it. And when I had the chance to throw Sasuke one, I was more than down with it. I was like mushed up in it, swimming in it, freaking _living_ in it.

Like _hell_ to the _yeah_.

So the smirk on his face when he walked into his house and everyone screamed surprise was enough to make me jump up and down with excitement, while running towards him and giving him the sloppiest but happiest kiss ever.

(which sounds gross, but is _terribly_ romantic)

July 23rd is now my favorite day.

...

"You didn't have to do this." Sasuke whispered while I lay across his chest.

I just giggled while snuggling in more. Everyone else is all around the backyard, either dancing, eating, or talking. Mikoto waved a few minutes ago, but now she's talking to Fugaku. She was the best help with this party. Like I honestly couldn't have done it without her.

"Yes I did. The world's best boyfriend deserves the world's best party, _obviouslyyy_."

I could just _feel_ him smirk.

"Oh! I have my gift for you!" I got up so quickly, my head was spinning.

He sighed. "Sakura you already threw me this amazing party, and you're here with me now. What else do I need?"

I could feel the largest smile grow on my face.

"Just go with it, okay."

I could sense him shrugging as he sat up higher against the tree, while I reached into my huge tote bag for the perfectly (which means horribly, because I have a disability for wrapping things) wrapped box.

The sparkly blue ribbon shined in the sun as I handed it over to my beloved.

He started opening it as I said, "You know, if you don't like it, it's totally cool. You can give it back if you want—" Before he even finished opening the gift, he placed his finger on my lips to stop me.

"Sakura, anything you get me is fine. Don't worry." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

WHO HAD THE BESTEST BOYFRIEND EVER!

Yeah. _Me_.

ANYWAYS.

"It was my grandpa's. My grandma gave it to him when they first started dating, and when he died, my grandma gave it to me. She said to give it to the right guy, and I know I've found him."

Sasuke looked up from the old-fashioned pocket watch and smiled at me. I love it when he smiles.

MY FAVORITE PART OF THE POCKET WATCH is what is engraved on the back.

"_I'll love you till the end of time_."

When Sasuke says it, it sounds so much better.

"This means a lot, Sakura."

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too." He whispered before closing the distance between our lips.

_Swoon_.

…

The incessant beeping and the completely uncomfortable bed I was sleeping on was what woke me up. I blinked a few times, because the blinding light was ridiculous. It was only then when I looked up at the face of my concerned mother and boyfriend that I was really confused.

I sat up really quickly, and instantly regretted it for my head received a shot of pain.

"What's going on?"

Then I thought back to what happened before I fell asleep and I instantly started freaking out. The last thing I remember was feeling ridiculously sick, and that's it.

"Am I in the hospital!" I practically screamed.

Sasuke squeezed my hand even tighter—wait, when did he even start holding it?

Ugh my head was hurting again.

"Sweetie, don't worry. You fainted and you're in the hospital, but everything is okay. The doctor said you were just dehydrated. You're totally fine." My mom cooed, while smiling down on me.

"It's gonna be okay." Sasuke whispered. I turned to face him, only to realize that his left arm had the largest cut on it. That definitely wasn't there this morning.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened! Oh my god!"

He glanced down at his arm and simply shrugged, "Nothing you need to worry about." That smirk made me think that something just wasn't right.

I was about to interrogate him when a nurse came in. "Sweetie, I got you new hospital clothes to wear. Yours must be sweaty from the other night. You had quite a fever."

I was getting up when I instantly was pressed down by my loving boyfriend. "She'll change you; don't get up, okay?" I smiled weakly. I hate being told what to do. But whatever.

Sasuke walked out, because well, I'd be naked and that would just be awkward, and well _you know_.

"Mom, what happened to him!" I asked as soon as he left the room. He could probably hear me, but I know my mom wouldn't like to me.

She sighed, and gave a smile. "Don't get upset honey, but when the ambulance came to get you, and they wouldn't let Sasuke in, because they would only let in one person, and he well—he cut himself, and the EMTS started freaking out, and just let him in and treated his cut, and so he could come."

My eyes got wider and wider as the story went on. He did that! For me!

As soon as I was changed and Sasuke came back in, I grabbed his head, sat up even though the pain was killing me, and gave him the biggest kiss I possibly could muster. I must have had disgusting breath, and this has to be the worst atmosphere to share a romantic moment, but I couldn't help it.

I've never had someone hurt themselves just so they could be with me.

And I'm pretty sure that's the biggest compliment someone would ever pay to me.

Ever.

…

I couldn't help but feel guilt from the way Sasuke was looking at me. It was a mix of a kid who thought he did something wrong, and was trying to think back to what it could've been, and a boy who was denied a hug from his mommy. Or something like that.

My mom could sense the awkwardness in the air, but still continued by asking, "Sakura, you didn't tell him about the reunion?"

Shitshitshit.

"Oh um, it must of slipped my mind I guess." I lamely answered while playing with the bunch of grapes sitting on my kitchen table.

When my mom eventually left, I avoided Sasuke's eyes like the plague.

"Sakura."

Oh wow, this grape is shaped quite oddly.

"Sakura."

_Your sex is on fireeeeee._

"Sakura."

I looked up and try to erase the Kings of Leon out of my head, because this is a pretty important moment I guess. "Sasuke, I can explain."

"Oh. You can explain why you decided not to invite me to your family reunion? Because you know, after we started dating, I invited you to mine right away. I couldn't want for you to meet the family that could some day be yours. I obviously see that you don't feel the—"

"JESUS Sasuke. You wanna know why? Because I'm afraid you'll like, fall for one of my cousin's or something."

His eyes opened up really wide, and he was about to retort, but I stopped him by continuing my rant.

"Yes, I know that sounds stupid. But they're all much prettier than I am, and probably have better personalities, and honestly I'm not too found of them. They're going to try and dance with you and talk to you and kiss you and—"

OH. Well, you know, kissing is somewhat preferable.

"Sakura, I want you. Only you." I smiled so large my eyes began to crinkle in the corners in the most unattractive way. "Never forget that."

From that point on, I knew I never would.

…

Summer is probably my favorite season because you can have sleepovers with your friends like every night. I mean, if you have the type of parents that are down for that. Some parents are all "eh let me clean the house first" and stuff, but my parents are so used to my friends, that they can see it after a hurricane has hit, and still don't give a crap.

So yeah we take turns all the time and just have sleepovers in which we creep on people on Facebook, make prank calls, eat a ridiculous amount of junk food, and swoon about how amazing our boyfriends are.

Except tonight it's awkward since Ino just broke up with her boytoy that lasted a week, which is actually pretty legit when you think about it. But still, we must be sensitive.

"Ino, honestly, he wasn't worth it." Tenten comforted while patting her friend on the back. Ino was actually okay though. She wasn't tearing or anything. The only weird quirk going on was that she was a little quieter than usual.

Ino huffed. "Seriously guys, I'm actually totally okay with it. I know he wasn't worth it. I'm just glad I didn't have sex with him, 'cause he probably would have sucked."

I ignored this because I really don't like to think of my best friend as a slut who just sleeps with men and can't keep them in a relationship. Even if that really is the blunt truth.

"Ah thank God you two didn't do it. I at least waited two months before me and Shikamaru did it."

I quickly darted my eyes towards Temari. "Wait, you guys had…sex!" I whispered the last word because it is way too taboo for my group of friends.

Tenten started to laugh. "Are you serious? They've been dating for a while. Even Neji and I did after four months."

I felt like crying. WHEN DID EVERYONE GROW UP! "Guys stop it! You didn't have sex, you guys are just _lying_!"

"Hinata even did it, for Christ's sake!" Ino shouted. She's not quiet anymore, I lied.

But still, I felt like my daughter just told me she lost her virginity. AND TO NARUTO! How is this even possible?

"Wait…are you telling me that you and Sasuke haven't…you know?" Tenten practically whispered, but I don't know why, since we've only been dating for about SIX MONTHS.

I snorted at them. "Of course not! It hasn't even been six months!" They all give me looks of shock, even Hinata. "I'm actually kind of offended. You guys had sex, and never told me until now? How did you guys all know? Are you leaving me out? Do you guys hate me now because I'm a virgin?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Don't even go there idiot. We thought you wouldn't like to hear about it. Whenever Ino mentions the word sex, we see you get tense. But we still assumed that you did it, but didn't go flaunting it since well, that's just you."

I sat there quiet for a few seconds before timidly asking, "…is it really that weird that we haven't had sex?" I honestly wanted to cry, but for real this time. What if Sasuke thought I was a prude and hated me but only stayed with me because he felt bad?

"Sakura, I'll say that it's pretty weird, and it's something that's unheard of. But it's okay if you're not ready and—"

Ino tried to comfort, but I couldn't help but interrupt her. "I don't even know if I'm _ready_, I just never even thought of it!"

"Girl you've been dating a _boy_. Are you going lesi on us?" Ino questioned.

"Stop! I am not! I just, ugh I don't know. I didn't think it was time to think of this type of stuff, ya know?" I looked around the room. "Okay, maybe you _don't_ know what I mean. But I just, I don't know. It's my first boyfriend and…I don't know."

Temari sighed. "I know this won't mean much coming from me, but in all honesty, I was really scared for my first time too. And _yes_, Shikamaru _was_ my first time. I just knew that he loved me, and wasn't going to hurt me. And it made our relationship a lot stronger. We are so much closer."

My eyes softened at the look on Temari's face when she brought up her lover. I bet it really is special. And there was only one way to find out if it was going to happen—go right to the source.

…

I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach all day. I knew this was the day I should bring up the whole…._sex_ thing, but I was freaking out.

All guys wanted to have sex right? Like it's their _thing_. Why didn't he bring it up? Is Naruto right? Is he really gay?

"Sasuke?"

He looked across the room to his bed, in which I was lying on while working on my summer homework. "Yeah?"

"Can we uh…have a talk?"

I've never seen fear like I did that day looking at Sasuke's face. "What's wrong?"

I laughed a little before answering, letting him know that everything was okay. "I just um, I think we need to talk about something."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Now my laughter was bellowing, but after seeing the look on his face, I stopped. "Sasuke! No! Of course not! I just, I was talking with my friends the other day. And did you know they all…you know…did stuff…with their, uh, boyfriends…?"

He looked down, a little red in the face. It made me feel better to know that this was just as awkward with him as it was with me. "Uh…yeah…why?"

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Yeah. Um, now he looked up. "Sakura, what the hell? I thought girls talk about those things."

"Well they knew that I was awkward with those things. But even Hinata and Naruto? That won't still shocks me."

He chuckled a little before answering. "Yeah, when he told us, we didn't believe him for weeks."

"Well do they know that we haven't…uh, you know?"

_Awkwaaaard turtle. _

"I just don't talk about it. They all call me names, but you know, it's not really their business anyways."

My heart just melted. How did I ever get so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend that didn't like to brag about his sex life?

"Marry me?"

"Will we have sex then?"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I slammed him in the head with a pillow because I really am the world's biggest prude.

"Sakura, you know I was joking." Sadly, I wasn't so sure. "I'm willing to wait until your ready—no matter how long that is."

I move uncomfortably on the bed to let him sit next to me, my hands playing with the sheets. "Well that's uh…sorta what I wanted to talk about." These sheets I tell you, stealing my attention yet again.

"Oh."

"Ha yeah. I was thinking maybe it's um, it's time." The silence was slowly killing me… "I mean, if that's okay with—"

"No, no, that's uh…that's great." I looked up to see a genuine smile on his face. I found it adorable even though I felt slightly disturbed? I don't know. I'm just glad that he's not gay…and in love with me…and wants to have sex.

ANYWAYS.

"It's just, you know, my parents are kinda home and I don't have…protection right now, and—"

Oh. "I didn't mean now Sasuke-kun! Like in the very near future."

"But when?"

I PUT ON MY THINKING CAP and came up with a beautiful idea.

"Our six month! You know how I'm coming over when you make dinner? Well your parents are taking that trip to see your uncle, and we can kick Itachi out, and…yeah."

He smirked. "I like it."

"BABY I LIKE IT, THE WAY YOU MOVE ON THE FLOOR."

He started laughing and went back on the floor to work on his homework as the butterflies in my stomach finally disappeared.

…

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

I pulled down my dress for the umpteenth time that night and stared at myself in the mirror. I told Sasuke that I had to go to the bathroom after dinner, because I needed to brush my teeth and reapply all the beauty products and give myself pep talks because HOLY CRAP I'm about to…_do it_.

Yes, I realize I'm in fifth grade. Like bye.

It's been about ten minutes, and I can't have Sasuke thinking I'm like, taking a crap, so I walked outside and said that I just had to freshen up. I was about to add the crap part, but I needed to be as attractive as possible so he doesn't change his mind.

Which is something I'm really afraid he's going to do once he sees me naked.

"Do you, uh…wanna go in your room?" I attempted to suggest in a throaty, sexy voice, but I end up sounding like a frog. Nice going, Haruno. Nice.

He smirked and grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs.

As soon as the door is closed, he grabbed my face and kissed me frighteningly gently. And then not so gently. And then I was on his bed.

I wanted to be like a sex goddess and flip him over, take control, grab his hands and metaphorically tie them above his head, while plunging my tongue in his mouth. But of course, I'm petrified and my face is going red.

I'm not sure why, because this is by far not the first time he's seen me without my shirt on, but he has a rather appreciative look on his face once my shirt is on the floor and long forgotten.

Oh, maybe it was that gift from Ino. That she may have purchased at Victoria's Secret.

I felt weak and powerless as he kissed my neck, so I decided to be the dominatrix I was talking about above and grabbed his belt, beginning to undo it. I could tell that I took him off guard, for his breathing increased greatly and he momentarily stopped kissing my neck.

"…hi."

I giggled breathlessly at my own stupidity, while he gently placed a soft kiss on my open mouth.

"I love you so much."

…

Okay, so I know I'm in the midst of wild, hot, crazy sex, but HOW DID I GET SO LUCKY!

I should probably stop flailing and like, rape him or something.

I attacked his mouth with butterfly kisses, but then—like before—things got a lot rougher. And you know what? That's totally okay. It's that time in our relationship and I'm so happy that it's happening—especially because it's happening with him.

…

What's he doing with his fingers?

I mean, obviously I know what he's doing.

But…why is he doing it?

Holy crap, could you imagine if my dad found out about this? He would cry his eyes out. How could Hinata even do this? I surely can't.

I mean, this is a big thing.

Why did I just rush into it? Just because everyone else had done it and I felt weird.

I'm _so_ not ready for this.

Fuck.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He immediately took his hands out of my (really cute, emerald green) panties once he felt my teardrops. "Did that hurt? I didn't even—"

I put my trembling index finger on his soft, but swollen lips to quiet him, before I responded. "Sasuke, you, you did nothing wrong. I just, I can't—"

I didn't even get to finish without bursting into more tears. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly. "It's okay."

"Are you kidding? No it's not!" I should get paid for these kinds of hysterics. "We had this whole romantic night plan, and I'm just so unstable and stupid! I mean, everyone else can do it! And why should you have to wait? I'm so, ugh."

He held me closer as I balled, not saying anything. I'm so terrified that he'd be pissed at me for being such a coward, and not want to continue this relationship and go out with some slut who will sleep with him in the first week that they date and just not be me.

After I calmed down a bit, he got off the bed.

Well, this was it. It was nice while it lasted.

Except never mind.

He just got up to bring me his shirt that I had carelessly thrown on the floor only a few minutes earlier. He put it on for me and then went back to his dresser.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry. I mean, I—"

He dashed over to the side of the bed and placed his lips on mine. "Sakura, don't ever apologize for not being ready. I'll wait."

I started to cry more, but he kissed my teardrops away, and that was far too adorable for me to continue crying, so I smiled largely and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in my ear before returning back to the other side of the room, getting dressed and throwing me a pair of his boxers.

We spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching reruns of The Nanny.

Obviously it wasn't what was planned, and it was pretty dramatic for a six month, but ya know, whatever. I'm convinced that I have the best boyfriend in the entire world, who didn't mind that I can't have sex after six months—which to me is far too short anyways.

I don't know when I'll be ready. But that's okay.

…

For the last two weeks of August, I was invited to go to the Uchiha's beach house. Yes, they're that rich, they have a separate house…just in case they want to go and beach it up.

Sasuke said he never liked it, because he's not a big fan of the sun (I wonder if he sparkles…asdkfjlakj okay I swear, I'm done fangirling over Twilight) and he hates being stuck with his brother for a few weeks.

But now that I'm going, he said that he's actually excited about it. And so am I!

Not to sound like the biggest loser ever, but it'll be like we're married. Like we'll wake up and eat breakfast together and spend all this time together. He can see me look absolutely disgusting when I wake up in the morning and I can see how adorable he is when he's tired. I know these things have happened before, but now they'll be happening _every day _for_ two weeks_.

Anyways, I was waiting on the porch at freaking three in the morning because Sasuke sent me the most adorable text saying he wanted to take a walk together because it's so beautiful at night and to meet him in the back and blahblahblah.

I practically screamed when I heard the back door open, but contained myself because Sasuke also mentioned that he'd be killed if his mom knew he was out of the house this late.

After greeting each other with a kiss, he grabbed my hand and we began to walk along the beach.

Sasuke was completely right; this was absolutely beautiful. The sky was dark, but you could see some purple in the sky. The waves crashing against the sea was by far the most peaceful thing I've heard in quite a while. The sand was cold, but comforting against my bare feet. And the man next to me.

I couldn't have pictured anything more perfect.

...

Except when it started to downpour.

"Fuck! I swear the weather report said clear skies!"

Sasuke and I were running like crazy towards the house, for we had strayed a mile from it. The sound of lightening made me grip onto Sasuke's hand harder. I was petrified of thunder and lightening, but actually being near it brought on a new type of fear.

As soon as we got onto the porch Sasuke began digging in his pockets, only to look back up and say some more curse words. "I forgot my key."

"Can't we just knock?" I tried not to scream, but it was hard with the waves crashing and the thunder roaring.

He sighed. "She'll probably send you home or something as punishment." After looking up at the latest lightening bolt, he grabbed my hand once again and steered me towards the side of the house, pulling me into an old-looking shed.

"We'll just have to stay in here until the morning. Itachi wakes up early and goes for a run, so we'll just keep an eye out for him and sneak back in."

It sounded simple enough, but I couldn't comprehend anything with the way my body was reacting to the rain. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering and the storm outside was scaring me more than any storm had before.

Sasuke finally noticed my condition, cursed some more, and demanded, "Take of your clothes."

"Hey Sasuke, at least take me out to—" I stopped when I noticed him taking of his pants and shirt. I thought we went over this "I'm not ready" thing already?

He rolled his eyes when he noticed my shocked expression. "If you keep sopping clothes on you, you won't feel much better. And our body heat will make us much warmer. Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you."

Oh. Well. That made some sense.

I shyly rid myself of the drenched clothing, except for my bra and panties, because I just know that couldn't go well.

"You're leaving your boxers on, aren't you?"

I could just tell he was smirking, even though my back was towards him. "Of course. Now get over here."

I eventually made my way to where he was sitting on the floor, and plopped on top of him unceremoniously.

"So what is this exactly?" I asked while my eyes wandered around the shack. It consisted of a few shelves, which had stored some paint cans containing tools. There was a wardrobe-type closet to the left, which had one door missing. As far as I could tell, nothing was in there.

I could tell he was looking around as well, because it took him a few moments before he answered. "I'm not really sure. I'm assuming my grandpa used to work in here, but he died years before I was born."

"Was this house passed down in your family?"

"Yeah, it's been in the family for almost a hundred years."

I smiled brightly at the thought. "Maybe we could take our kids here on vacations."

I could feel him grinning into my neck as well.

"I know this isn't exactly what you planned—and let's face it, most of what we plan never comes out the way we think it will—but my heart is all warm and fuzzy right now." I sounded like a retard, but I continued anyways. "You do that to me, you know? You make the butterflies in my stomach feel like they're going to throw up. You make my lips tingly even if yours are just drawing near to them. You make my heart beat unnecessarily fast.

"You make me want to do all sorts of things that I've never done before. Like dream of the future. I've never done that before. I could never picture what it would be like past high school. But now I know. I know I'll be with you.

"You make me so sure of everything in the world. I know that nothing could be wrong with you by my side. Even during this freaking hurricane, I know I'll be okay because I'm snuggled up to you, and you're shirtless and really sexy.

"I love you so much. I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love you. You have given me the happiest six months of my life, and I know it will only continue. And to be honest, I'm not quite sure why I'm confessing my utter devotion to you in a worn-out shack at four in the morning, but all I know is that I've never been more certain of my own words."

Sasuke's hand ran down my face multiple times before he spoke.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura. Everything about you. And I love it all."

It was a few choice words that probably seemed insignificant after my grand speech, but I knew that was more than I could ever get out of this man. And it was enough. He was enough.

My lips neared his and I kissed him with the most passion I could. And of course, with that came a lot of tongue. And biting. And moaning.

"Sakura, we can't—I'll uh, you know…get excited, and—"

I kissed him lightly.

"I'm ready."

…

I love bonfires. And the summer. And the beach. And my amazing friends. And my even more amazing boyfriend.

And what's better than an end-of-summer party at the beach with my friends and my boyfriend, all sitting around a fire?

Nothing.

Except maybe Zac Efron in Charlie St. Cloud.

ANYWAYS.

"Guys, it's going to be our last year of high school."

Okay, so I get sentimental and emotional really quickly. We should just know this already.

"Sakura, shut the fuck up. You're ruining the moment." I rolled my eyes at my "best friend" Ino, but ignored it and looked up at the sky.

Then, I turned to the man holding my hand and smiled at his beautiful face, which was also looking up at the setting sun.

"Sasuke-kun, this was by far the best summer of my life."

He turned and smiled as well. "Hmm, but the fall will be just as beautiful. And the winter and spring."

"Yeah I know. But, I don't know. I feel like this is the end."

He raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, not the end of us or anything crazy like that. But like, the end of the greatest three months of my life. What if it won't be that good after?"

He sighed. "Sakura, I promise to make the rest of the year even better than the previous months."

I love this man.

"The sun may set. But it will always rise again."

…

**SO YES. THE MOST AMAZING SUMMER? CHECK YEAH.**

**And okay, so maybe this chapter did have some sex in it. But uh…ANYWAYS YOU'RE MY TEACHER AND THIS IS REALLY AWKWARD. **

**…**

**It was really hard going into my senior year after this, but honestly it was for the best. I got to enjoy myself a LOT before I had to crack down on classes and college applications and all that jazz. **

**But honestly, I know I'll make it through all the AP tests and dramatic situations that are to come, because I have the memories of this summer that will last a lifetime, but also the support of the best man in the entire world.**

**I'll never forget the summer that changed my life. **

_**Summer lovin'...had me a blastttt **_

**(heartheartheart)**

* * *

So…yeah.

I realize that the lateness of this chapter is criminal. What has it been, two years?

(insert excuses):

I think the only thing I can really say is that this story isn't in my best interest anymore. You see, I've completely changed as a person. I mean, not completely. But I guess I've grown up. From my writing style, to my beliefs.

I miss being that silly, fun-loving girl that believed that a weird, quirky girl could win a guy as great as the one described in this story, but the truth? You can't.

Also, after rereading this story, I'm just…completely embarrassed by my writing, to say the least. My previous writing was awful, immature, and I can't even explain. I would rewrite it, but I feel as if this story shows my growth as not only a writer, but as a person.

Anyways, now that you had to endure all of that crap, I've been through a lot these past two years. (yeah, I know, more crap). But I'm in such a great place now. I'm at the right therapist, with the right medications, and with the right people in my life.

So with that said, I will HOPEFULLY be writing more. Senior year is approaching, with 4 AP classes to come, but I will try my best.

I wanted to end this story, but I'm _not_, because I understand that many people would get pissed. I will continue until the letter Z, but my entire heart will not be in this anymore. I apologize, but its how life goes.

Anyways, if you guys still read this after all this time, I greatly appreciate it! I'm glad you guys never gave up on me. I honestly didn't give up on you guys. I just gave up on this idea of love.

And no, I'm not some stupid apathetic girl now who doesn't believe in love. But in this area of the perfect man? It's just not going to happen. But that's okay. You just need to find a good guy, and create the perfect relationship is all. :)

OH and also, I have been obsessed with tumblr lately, so if any of you guys have one, feel free to follow me and I'll be happy to follow back! Just shoot me a message so I know how I know you :) the link is on my profile!

I hope this was enjoyable, and I really hope that you all enjoy the rest of your summer.


End file.
